


In The Beginning

by Valleygirl285



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleygirl285/pseuds/Valleygirl285
Summary: Summary: What if Jo was actually Bobby’s niece and she spends her summers hanging with the Winchester boys while growing up together.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Jo Harvelle, Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & John Winchester, Jo Harvelle & John Winchester, Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Gemma
Comments: 21
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

Title: In the Beginning  
Author: Valleygirl  
Rating: Teen  
Summary: What if Jo was actually Bobby’s niece and she spends her summers hanging with the Winchester boys while growing up together.  
Dean and Sam stood by their father as they watched the door to the house swing open.

Hi Uncle Bobby,” Sam said as he rushed forward to give his favorite ‘uncle’ a fierce hug.

“Hey Kiddo,” the gruff older man said as he gave the youngest Winchester a hug back.

“Dean, how you doing son?” Bobby asked as he reached out and ruffled the 10 year old boy’s hair.

“Alright I guess.” He mumbled as he looked down at his sneakers.

“Dean’s mad because Daddy said he’s too young to go hunting with him.” Sammy announced.

“Shut your trap you little bitch.” Dean snapped at his six year old brother.

John Winchester was getting ready to reprimand his oldest boy when he was distracted by a tiny gasp coming from behind Bobby’s legs.

He looked down to see a cute little blonde girl with wide brown eyes peeking out and smiling at Dean. “You said a dirty word.” She announced.

Dean smirked at the girl as she stepped around from behind Bobby. “No shit Sherlock. Hey Bobby where you get her?” He asked as he pointed to the girl.

“Dean I hear another cuss word come out of that mouth of yours and it will get washed out with soap.” His father told him sternly.

Blushing at his father’s threat he quickly said, “Yes sir.”

“Jo honey, this is Sam and Dean and their daddy Mr. Winchester. Fellas this is my sister Ellen’s girl Jo.” Bobby said as a way of introduction. “Now grab your gear and come inside now.”

The party of five walked into the house. “Dean, Why don’t you and Sammy put your stuff away while I talk to your Dad.”

“Come on Sammy.” Dean shouted.

Jo turn and watched the boys run out of room and winced as they stomped up the stairs.

“Sweetheart, can you go and play in the parlor while I talk to Mr. Winchester?”

“Ok.” She called out as she ran as fast as her skinny legs would carry her.

“I didn’t know your niece was here. Do you want me to take the boys to Jim’s instead?” John asked.

“Hell no, it’ll be easier with them here. Ellen just showed up yesterday and dropped her off. She’s not dealing with Bill’s death too well.”

John nodded his head, Bobby had told him about his brother in law being killed by a drunk driver about three months ago.

“But three kids is a lot for you to watch.” John reasoned, adding silently to himself especially when one of those kids was his Dean.

“It’ll be good for her John. That little comment to Dean is literally the most that child has said since she got here.”

“Well Dean can help you take care of Sam and Jo too.” John said as his head turned towards a loud ruckus as his sons came charging down the stairs.

“Uncle Bobby why is there a cot in our room?” Sammy asked as he rushed over and wrapped his arms around his father’s leg.

“That’s Jo bed.” The older hunter explained.

This news caught Dean attention. “She’s staying here?” He asked incredulously.

John reached down and patted his youngest head before untangling his arms from his legs. “Dean I want to speak to you.”

Dean turned his attention to his father. “Yes sir.” He said as he hung his head, already dreading the conversation he was about to have.

He felt his father’s hand on his shoulder and guided him towards the stairs. Instead of racing up them like usual he kept pace with his Dad.

They went into the room the boys always shared when they stayed with Bobby. Looking around John smile slightly as he took in the mess on Sammy’s bed as he had obviously just dumped his bag on his bed. He knew if he went to the small chest he would see Dean belonging neatly folded.

“Jo is staying with Bobby for a while so you and Sam will have to share a room with her.”

“Great now I have to share a room with two babies. This summer is gonna suc....stink.” Dean quickly corrected his comment, he was not a fan of getting his mouth washed out with soap.

John sighed, he knew Dean wasn’t happy and part of him understood, but it didn’t change the fact his son had responsibilities. He smiled as he realized what might help take the sting out of the latest development.

“Look I’ll make a deal with you, you help Bobby with Sam and Jo and I’ll ask him to start training you on that crossbow you’ve been itching to get your hands on.”

“Really Dad, you said before I couldn’t handle the crossbow until I’m 12?!” Dean cried excitedly.

“I think you can handle it son and you deserve the chance to at least try it.” John said as he ruffled his son’s hair.

Dean looked up into his father’s eyes and gave the older Winchester a toothy grin.

“Now there’s some ground rules Little Man. Number one you don’t talk back to Bobby, if he tells you to do something you do it immediately.”

“Yes sir.” Dean said quickly as he began daydreaming about using the weapon.

“Number two,” John continued. “I know you and Sammy tend to run around in your bedroom in your birthday suits, but you can’t do that in front of Jo.”

Dean turned bright red at his father’s comment. “Oh my God Dad!” He cried in embarrassment.

John didn’t bother trying to hide his amusement at his son’s embarrassment. “Number three, I want you to be sweet to that little girl Dean, no picking on her like you do with your brother. Her Daddy was killed in a car accident a couple of months ago and she’s still grieving pretty hard and if anyone knows what she is going through right now is you Son.

Dean nodded his head as all of his thoughts about the crossbow faded away and thoughts of his Mom flooded his mind. “I understand Sir and I’ll talk to Sammy and explain it to him.” He swore somberly.

John saw the tears threatening to spill in his son’s eyes, leaning down he kissed the top of his son’s

head. “Good man.”

He had to fight back his own tears when he heard Dean murmured softly as he leaned in and rested his head on his father’s shoulder, “Daddy I still miss Momma.”

“I know Baby, I miss your Momma too.” He told him as Dean wrapped his arms around him and hugged him as the tears, he tried to fight got the best of him and he began to cry.

John reached down and pulled Dean onto his lap and rocked him, letting the boy cry. After several minutes he felt his son stiffen as his tears started to stop.

“I’m sorry Sir, I didn’t mean to cry.” Dean whispered as he slid off his father’s lap and stood before him with his head hung in shame. “I know soldiers don’t cry.”

John’s stomach clenched at his sons’ word. Stretching his hand out he cupped Dean’s chin and lifted his head so that he was looking into his eyes.

“Son, trust me soldiers do cry. Dean there’s no shame in you crying for your Mom. Okay.” He told him gently.

“Yes sir.” Dean said as he looked into his father’s eyes.

“Good.” John said as he ran his hand up and wipe the last tears that trickled down his son’s face away. “Now why don’t you go wash your face and we can go out for pizza.”

“Yes sir...Dad.” Dean replied with a shy smile as he turned and headed out of the room. Stopping at the door he turned back around and looked back at his father, a blush on his cheeks. “Dad you won’t tell Sammy about me cry and sitting on your lap like a baby. He’d never let me live that down.”

“No son, that’s between us men.” He reassured Dean as he stood up.

“Thanks Dad,” Dean said as he turned around and ran down the hallway to the bathroom to wash his face.

John watched his oldest go and sighed. Dean was trying so hard to be a man to make him proud and he encouraged him to behave this way but seeing how confused his son was just now about letting his own father actually comfort him broke his heart.

He had noticed he had been calling him sir a lot more lately instead of Dad too. To hear him actually call him Daddy a few minutes ago surprised him and he realized that Dean hadn’t really called him that since he was about five except whenever he was truly scared or sick.

Maybe he would let Bobby ease up on Dean’s training this summer. He’s been bitching for a year now that Dean still needed a chance to be a kid.

Maybe he could actually have some fun playing with Sam and Jo. He would let the other hunter know later tonight after the kids went to bed.

“I’m ready Sir.” Dean announced as he rushed back into the room, his face washed and miracles really do never cease because he had also combed his usually messy hair.

“What’s the occasion son?” John teased as he reached out to ruffle Dean’s hair only to see him duck so that his father couldn’t mess his hair again.

“Dad don’t,” Dean cried in exasperation.

“What too big to let your old man ruffle your hair?” John teased.

“Well no Sir but Bobby and Jo are going to come with us to get pizza aren’t they?”

“Yes...” John answered tentatively not sure where his son was going with this.

“Mom always told me that when you go out with a lady you should be presentable.” Dean explained.

“That’s true.” John said in amusement.

“Well Jo a girl so that makes her a lady so we should be presentable for her then.” Dean said.

“Your Mom would be very proud of you for remembering that.” John said as he squeezed his son’s shoulder.

His son beamed at the compliment before cocking his head slightly as he looked at John more closely. “Dad that goes for you too.”

“Excuse me.” John said as he looked at himself in the mirror on the wall across from him.

“You should shave.” His oldest said seriously.

“Dean I’m not shaving to take Bobby and three kids out for pizza.” He told him.

“But Jo a lady and Mom...” Dean started to reason with John.

“Jo not a lady, she’s a little lady.” John said cutting his son’s argument off.

“So the rules don’t follow for Jo then?” He asked.

“Well I didn’t say that.” John said.

“So they do count and that means we all should look nice for her.” Dean said as he folded his arms across his chest.

John opened and closed his mouth several times as he tried to think of the best way to explain the difference of what his Mom had been trying to teach him and why a grown man didn’t need to shave to take a six year old girl out for pizza.

His son stood there tapping his foot waiting for his father’s explanation and he just shook his head and threw his arms in the air as he walked out of the room.

“Dad,” Dean called out as he followed his father. “Where are you going?”

“To shave!” He announced, annoyed that a ten-year-old child got the best of him.

“Good man,” Dean said as he rushed by. “I’ll get Sam to wash his face and comb his hair too.” He stopped at the top of the stairs looked over his shoulder to his father. “Dad do you think Bobby should shave too?”

John smirked at his son. “Why don’t you discuss that with him when you get downstairs.”

“Yeah, I’ll talk to him.” He said seriously as he headed downstairs.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

John sat across from Bobby and smiled at the older man as he ranted. “That child is a menace. Bad enough he told me to wash my face and to comb my hair like he was talking to Sammy but then to he had the audacity to tell me that it would be rude if I wore my hat at dinner.”

He looked over at the child in question and chuckled. “I told him to be sweet to Jo and I guess in his mind that includes some lessons his Mom had tried to teach him when he was little about how to treat a lady.”

“Oh this should be an interesting summer.” Bobby said in amusement.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean shot the air hockey puck back towards his brother and grinned when it ricocheted off the side and swoosh past Sam and shot into the slot.

“YES!” He shouted happily.

“Dean....that wasn’t fair.” Sammy whined. That was the third game he had lost to his brother.

“What are you talking about, that’s how the game is played, and you know it. Don’t be a sore loser.” He told his younger brother.

“Don’t be a sore winner.” The other boy complained.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother and turned his attention to the little blonde girl by his side. “You want to play Jo?”

She nodded her head. “Ok,” she said softly.

Dean pulled out a few quarters and feed them into the machine. Jo stood at the other end of the table across from Sam.

“Sam wait a few seconds while I tell Jo how to play.” Dean said as he stood next to the girl.

“I watched what you did.” Jo said as she looked up into Dean’s eyes.

“Ok, but can you see enough over the top to play.” He asked.

Standing on her tippy toes she nodded her head and said “Un-hun.”

“Ok then Sammy, you can start the game and I get to play the winner.” He said with a shake of the head as he figured Sammy would finally win a game tonight.

Dean watched in shock as Jo knocked in 15 shots to Sammy’s 1 shot during the game. He couldn’t believe how fast she picked up the game.

“Have you played before?” He asked skeptically.

She shook her head no before turning to look at his brother. “Sorry Sam.”

Pouting Sam looked up. “It’s okay.”

“Ok so I guess it’s me and you Jo.” the eldest Winchester boy said as he slipped more quarters into the machine.

Five minutes later he listened as his brother shouted out with utter glee. “Dean got beat by a girl Daddy!”

“Ughhh!” Dean cried in horror as he dropped his head and banged it slightly off the table. “He’ll never let me live this down.”

Jo rushed over to his side. “I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to beat you. Please don’t hate me!” She begged.

Dean looked up and saw that she was crying. “I’m not mad Jo, really. You won fair and square. I’m real proud of you.” He said as he patted her shoulder hoping that would calm her down.

He had to grab the table to keep from falling over as Jo launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

Dean blushed as he heard his brother announced to his father, Bobby and everyone in the restaurant. “Daddy Jo’s kissing Dean!”

He couldn’t help smiling when he heard Jo whispered in his ear. “I love you Dean,” before giving him another quick kiss but this time it was on his lips before running back to their table.

He stood there for a few seconds before hurrying over to the table. “Hey Romeo, time to go.” John teased.

He couldn’t help laughing when Dean whined as he turned beet red, “Dadddd!”

He wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulder and leaned down so that the others wouldn’t hear him. “Was that your first kiss son?”

Blushing again he nodded his head and grinned at his father before grabbing his hand and pulling him aside. “Dad did your heartbeat faster when Mom would kiss you?” he asked.

John took one look at his ten years old eager face and couldn’t help laughing. “Oh Dean, that’s just the beginning of what you’re gonna feel when you kiss a girl.”

“Really!” He said excitedly. “Cuz I really like it more when she kissed me on the lips. Will it be better than that, that made me feel kinda tingly all over.”

“Jesus,” John said with a chuckle. “Son, I think we need to have a conversation about boundaries.”

Dean sighed in frustration. “Ok but I rather talk about the kissing stuff instead.”

Shaking his head the elder Winchester mumble to himself. “Of course you would.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John Winchester climbed the few steps up to the back door of Bobby’s house and made his way inside to find his youngest boy sitting at the kitchen table drawing.

“Daddy,” Sammy shouted as he hopped up and hugged his father around the waist.

The hunt had kept him away from his boys for over two weeks. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than a hot shower and to fall into bed for some much-deserved sleep. But first he needed to see his boys.

“Hey son,” John said as he patted Sam’s head. “Where’s your brother?” He asked as he glanced around the kitchen.

Sam pulled away from his father and rolled his eyes. “He’s outside with his girlfriend.”

John quirked an eyebrow at that comment. Two weeks and his little man had a girlfriend. “Girlfriend?”

“Yup and they’re both so gross.” Sammy said in disgust. “Jo wakes up crying every night and Dean goes over and picks her up and brings her over to his bed and tells her it’s ok to cry. The worst is when Jo tells Dean that she loves him, and he doesn’t even tell her shut up or anything. I swear Daddy, he whispered once that he loved her too but when I said something he said he didn’t say it and told me to shut my damn cake hole.”

John reached down and gave his son a quick swat on his bottom making the child look up pitifully at his father.

“No cussing young man.” John said.

“I was just repeating what Dean said.” Sam whined as he reached behind and rubbed his sore bottom.

“Don’t care, you know better than to repeat a cuss word.” John told him firmly.

“Yes sir.” He murmured.

John leaned down and gave his youngest a kiss on his forehead before asking. “So where’s that brother of yours?”

SPNSPNSPNSPN

John stood leaning against one of the old cars in Bobby’s junkyard and watched Dean encouraging the cutest little pitcher he had ever seen to throw him a fastball.

He was actually impressed when the little girl had thrown the ball towards his son and whistled when he saw the ball hit the mark perfectly at a speed he guessed to be around ten miles per hour by the sound when the ball made contact with Dean’s mitt which he even had to admit was impressive for a 6 year old girl.

The noise caught his son’s attention and he looked up towards his father. John was shocked when Dean broke out into a huge grin and ran over to him to actually give him a quick hug.

“Hey Dad, did you see how good Jo’s getting! I’ve been training with her every day and she’s a real quick learner for a girl!” He exclaimed proudly.

“I saw.” John said to his son. He watched as Jo ran up to join them and shyly looked up at the hunter.

“Hi Mr. Winchester.” She said softly.

“Hello Jo, that’s quite a fastball you got there.” He told her.

“Want to see her curveball? It’s awesome! Oh, and I’ve shown her how to throw the football and she has a real pretty spiral! You want to see that too!!” Dean asked excitedly.

John Winchester gapped at his son. His Dean wasn’t exactly quiet, but he hadn’t seen him this animated in a long time. He had to admit it was refreshing to see his boy actually behaving like a normal ten year old.

John wanted nothing more than to head inside and crash but instead he smiled at the two children and heard himself saying, “Let me see that curveball Sweetheart.”

John spent a half an hour taking turns playing catch with Jo and Dean and he was pretty impressed by the little girl’s athletic abilities.

“Dad, isn’t that the prettiest spiral you’ve ever seen?” Dean asked as Jo threw the football to the older Winchester.

“It sure is,” he agreed but he had a sneaky suspicion that Dean was also talking about Jo by the way his son kept on sneaking glances at the adorable little girl.

Finally he caught the ball and put it back on the ground and asked, “Dean why isn’t your brother out here playing with you two?”

Dean looked up into his father’s eyes and John could see he was afraid that he might be in trouble. John gave him a reassuring smile. “You’re not in trouble son, I just want to know what is going on is all.”

Dean visibly relaxed and told his father. “I asked him, but he says he’s not gonna play with Jo. He’s mad because she better at pitching than him. I told him he needs to practice like Jo does and he would get better, but he said he wasn’t going to practice if Jo was going to be there.”

“I see.” John said as he realized his youngest didn’t seem to like to share his big brother’s attention with the little blonde girl.

“That’s not fair to Jo, is it sir? To tell her she can’t play because Sammy doesn’t want her to?”

“No it’s not.” He agreed.

Jo ran over to join the two Winchester and John smiled down at the girl as she reached out to take Dean’s hand and saw that his son not only didn’t bat it away but actually took ahold of her hand.

It was then that he saw that the little baseball hat she had been wearing had come off and John noticed the girl’s long blonde hair had been cut into a pixie.

“Thank you for playing catch with us.” She said as she graced him with a grin.

“My pleasure,” he said as he reached out and tapped his finger on her nose playfully. “You cut your hair?”

The girl blushed as she looked down at her shoes. “I fell asleep with bubbles gum in my mouth and Uncle Bobby had to cut my hair.”

“Yeah but now it’s not getting in the way when we play ball so its cool right.” Dean said as he nudged her with his shoulder.

John could see the little girl wasn’t sure how she felt about the loss of her long locks and tried to reassure her. “It’s very becoming Sweetheart.”

“Dad, can I have some money to take Jo for an ice cream?” Dean asked hopefully. Sighing softly he glance towards the house and added, “I’ll ask Sammy too.”

John looked at his son and knew the kid figured he would only have a chance for the money if he included his little brother but John decided that it wouldn’t be so bad if Dean got to be spoiled just a little bit for a change.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it towards Dean. “You two go, Sammy was finishing some milk and cookies when I got here and that’s enough sweets for him.”

The boy looked at his father in shock. He never got to go for anything like an ice cream without Sammy tagging along. Smiling he reached out and took the money. “Thank you, Dad.”

“Don’t be gone too long and both of you behave yourselves.” John told them seriously.

“Yes Sir.” Dean promises before looking down at his companion. “Come on Jo, let’s go.”

“I have to go to the bathroom first and wash up, I’m all dirty.” She said before letting go of Dean’s hand and running towards the house, not giving the boy a chance to argue.

John chuckled when he heard Dean mumbled “women”. Shaking his head and looked at his grubby son he said. “It wouldn’t hurt if you use that hose over there to wash your hands and face.”

Dean looked up at his father’s face. “To go for an ice cream?!”

“You are escorting a lady.” John teased, reminding him of the lesson his mom had taught him.

Dean stood there and sighed. “Fine but do I have to change my shirt?”

“Nope just get some of that mud off of yourself. Even I would wonder what kind of parent would let a kid go into town with that many layers of dirt on them.” He said as he followed his son and held the hose for him as he washed the mud off his face and hands.

John realized a little late that they didn’t have a towel for Dean to use and let the boy use the hem of his tee shirt for the deed.

Looking at his son he decided he looked a little better for wear than before. “Son were you playing in mud?” He asked as he brushed some off of the child’s shirt.

“Mound washed away last night, and I had to build it up again.” Dean explained as he wiggles away from his father’s hands that were trying to smack the dirt off of him.

He stopped squirming when the back door open and Jo ran out. Not only had she washed up, but she had taken time to put on a sundress and brushed her hair.

The child really was too cute for words. Looking down he saw his son standing there with his mouth opened watching as she ran towards them.

“Dean, close your mouth.” He said as he rested his hand on the boy’s back.

Dean quickly snapped his mouth shut as Jo joined them.

“Ready.” She announced as she reached for Dean’s hand again. “Come on Dean.” She urged as she tugged on his hand, but the boy didn’t budge.

Dean looked up at his father and John was surprised to see his boy was actually frozen in place with a look of fear on his face. “Jo, I need to speak to Dean before you go.”

Reaching out he grabbed his son’s arm and pulled aside. “Boy what is wrong with you?”

“Ummmm...” He stuttered.

“Dean!” John hissed.

“Dad,” he whispered. “She looks nice.”

“Ok and that’s a problem?” His father asked in confusion.

Blushing Dean looked up and asked. “Am I going on a date?”

“Jesus Son,” John said softly realizing how terrified he was and tried to reassure him. “It’s not a date. She’s only 6 years old. Look little girls just like to dress up. You’re just taking a buddy for an ice cream.”

Glancing back towards the girl in question Dean looked back at his father. “Are you sure? I never heard of having a girl for a buddy before.”

John smile, “positive. You play ball with a buddy don’t you and you and Jo play ball together so that makes her a buddy. Now get going.” He urged the boy as he pushed him back towards Jo.

He held back a laugh when Jo reached down and dragged a still nervous Dean towards the road into town chatting away about what kind of ice cream they should get.

“Don’t think I’m paying for the wedding.” He heard the gruff older hunter say as he walked past John who barked out a laugh as he turned towards the house to finally take the well over do shower and catch up on some sleep.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

“So I guess you don’t want to play anymore ball today since you put on a dress?” Dean asked as they turned up the road back to Bobby’s.

Jo looked over at Dean and shook her head. “My arm kinds hurt.” She admitted softly.

“Oh,” Dean mumbled. Chewing on his lower lip he added. “I guess I could do some training with Bobby.”

“I’m going to have a tea party, do you want to come?” Jo asked excitedly.

“Bobby not going to let you make tea, you and Sammy aren’t allowed to touch the stove.” Dean reminded her.

“It’s make believe tea.” She explained before adding. “Molly, Jasper and Tuttle will be there.”

“That’s your doll, stuff penguin and stuff turtle.” Dean said as he looked at her like she had grown a second head. “Doesn’t sound like much fun.”

Jo sighed, “You could try. I play the games you pick.”

“Yeah but that isn’t a game.” He reasoned.

Shrugging her shoulders she nodded her head. “I guess it’s not a game that boys like to play.”

“Hey we could get Sammy and see if he wants to play hide and seek.” Dean suggested.

“Can’t I promised the others we would have a tea party.” She told him.

Now it was his turn to sigh. “Fine, I’ll go and see Bobby and you have your tea party.”

SPNSPNSPNSPN

John made his way into the den to begin researching for his upcoming hunt. He stopped short when he saw Jo sitting on the floor passing a plastic teacup to a doll.

“Molly would you like a cookie too?” The little girl asked the doll as she held out an empty plate that he assumed where the cookies she was offering the doll.

“Ohhh I didn’t know you were on a diet, silly me.” Jo giggled.

“I didn’t realize you were entertaining.” John said as he walked into the room.

Jo smiled as she looked up at the man who entered the room, “Hi Mr. Winchester. This is Molly, Jasper and Tuttle. Everyone this is Mr. Winchester, Dean and Sammy daddy.” She said, making the necessary introductions.

“I wanted to get some work done.” He explained, hoping she would understand and leave the room.

“That’s ok, you won’t bother us.” She said as she poured a cup of tea for the stuff penguin.

John opened his mouth to explain what he had meant but decided to leave the girl be since she was playing quietly.

Putting his journal down he grabbed the book Bobby left for him and started flipping through the pages. He was so lost in his research that he didn’t hear Jo approach him.

He looked up though when he saw the small toy teacup and saucer placed on the desk next to him.

“I made you a cup of coffee.” She explained proudly.

“I thought you were serving your guests tea?” John asked as he put the book he was reading down.

“Daddies drink coffee,” she explained.

John went to respond to the child but stopped when she climbed up onto his lap. “What are you reading?” She asked as she settled in.

“Ummm, it’s a book I need for work.” He explained, a little uncertain about the little girl sitting on his lap.

Dean hadn’t done that since he was five and Sammy didn’t do it very often anymore either since his brother told him only babies sit on their father’s lap.

“Ohhh.” She said as she reached out to touch his journal.

John snatched the book out of her reach and tried to distract her before she started asking him questions. “You didn’t offer me one,” He said nodding towards the plate of imaginary cookies.

“Oopsy.” She cried as she scampered off his lap to retrieve the plate before climbing back up.

John took a pretend cookie and looked at the little girl. “Wouldn’t you like to color with Sammy in the other room?” He asked hopefully.

He needed to get to work on researching but the child seemed to be determined to stay with him instead.

“No thank you. Sammy says he hates me, and I have to stay away from him.” She explained as she tried to hide a yawn.

Great another thing he would have to speak to Dean about. He knew it was his job to keep Sammy in line while he was gone. How much had Bobby been letting him slide on?

John was getting ready to suggest that Jo go outside and find Dean when he realized she had rested her head on his chest and had fallen asleep.

“Thank God.” He mumbled as he stood up and carried her into the other room and laid her on the couch to take a nap. Now maybe he could get some work done.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

John looked up from cleaning his gun when he heard Dean enter the room. “Son.”

“Sir.” Dean said as he moved closer. “Can I help?”

“You can get started on the riffle.”

He watched as Dean carefully checked the chamber to make sure there wasn’t a round inside before he began his task. He could tell his son wanted to talk to him, so he waited for the boy to start talking.

“Dad how much older were you than Mom?” Dean asked as he kept his head down, a faint blush on his cheeks.

John coughed as he tried to hide his smile. “I was six years older than your Mom.”

“Oh.” Dean said. Ducking his head even further he asked his father quickly. “Do you think Jo’s gonna be real pretty when she grows up?”

John couldn’t help chuckling. “Oh, that girl is gonna be a heartbreaker when she grows up.” He told him, 

Dean smiled and nodded his head in agreement. “I think she’ll be really pretty.”

John looked at Dean as he began cleaning the weapon in his hands and figured he needed to explain some things to his oldest.

“Dean put the riffle down for a minute, we need to have a talk.”

“Sir.” He said, mentally going through the past couple of weeks to try and remember if he had done anything to get into trouble for.

“For crying out loud Dean, you’re not in trouble.” John snapped at the look of fear on his son’s face. He softened his features when he saw the child jumped slightly and quickly gave his father a ‘yes sir’.

“Dean, we need to have a talk about Jo.”

“Jo?”

He swallowed as he went over the information he got today. He had assumed Sammy had been exaggerating what he had seen but then Bobby had confirmed that Dean definitely had taken to protecting Jo a little more than he felt was healthy for either child. He even admitted that he had found Jo sleeping in Dean’s bed a few times. He just didn’t want to make a big deal out of it and make them think they were doing something wrong.

“Son, you do understand that Jo is only six. That’s an awfully big age difference between you both at this time.”

Dean looked at his father in confusion. “Huh?”

“What I mean is Jo is still a little girl and she feels things a bit differently than you.” John shook his head when he saw his son seemed even more confused. “Look remember a couple of weeks ago when Jo kissed you and you said it made you tingly all over.”

Dean’s grin at the memory made John practically blush. His little man was growing up fast. This was getting awkward and John decided the best approach was to be blunt.

“Well that’s because your body is gonna start changing soon and you’re going to notice girls a lot more and that’s fine but Jo isn’t at that stage...nowhere near that stage.” He reiterated firmly before continuing. “She’s just a very sweet and affection little girl and hasn’t realized yet that her saying ‘I love you’ or giving you a hug or a kiss makes you feel something stronger than what she feels.”

“You mean she doesn’t really mean it when she says that stuff.” He asked sadly.

“No son, that’s not what I’m saying.” John told him. “It’s just when she says it, she means it as a friend...she doesn’t know any better. She’s too little to understand that giving you a hug or a kiss makes you feel…extra special. Do you understand what I’m trying to explain.”

“I guess.” Dean said as he reached down to pick up the riffle again. He looked up hopefully and asked. “But when we’re older, it could happen, right? She could feel the same way?”

“Dean that’s a long way from now and you can’t rush something like that or rush Jo to be older than she is. Trust me there will be plenty of girls out there that you will like over the next few years, especially when you’re a teenager.”

“Not like Jo.” Dean whispered to himself. He knew his father would say he was too young to feel the way he did but Dean knew that someday he and Jo would be together and he was willing to wait for that day.


	3. Chapter 3

“Daddy did Bobby say if Jo was coming this summer?” An eight-year-old Sammy asked.

The first summer the kids were all together was rocky with Sammy declaring that he hated Jo but that changed last year when the two children found they liked the same book series called Goosebumps.

“She’s already there.” John informed him.

“Cool. I’m sure Dean can’t wait to see his girrrrllllllfriendddd!” Sammy taunted.

Dean ignored his brother. He didn’t want to get another lecture from his father about Jo. His father had pulled him aside last night after Sammy had gone to bed to remind him that he needed to remember that Jo was still a young girl and that he needed to keep some boundaries between them, especially now that Dean had started to go through puberty.  
He had been horrified at what his father was saying to him and he tried to shrug it off but he turned beet red when John added bluntly that under no circumstances was he to let Jo sleep in his bed anymore since he usually woke up with a woody in the morning.

He still had nightmares about the day his father walked into the bathroom while he was in the shower taking care of his recent morning visitor. His father...big bad John Winchester actually scream in shock, stammered an apology and literally ran out of the bathroom. Father and son couldn’t look each other in the eyes for several days and finally John had Dean help him change the oil on the Impala and asked if Dean had any questions for him about what was going on with his body.

He had a million, but he would rather have poke his eyes out with a rusty nail than ask his father. He would just finish reading the book he stole from the library like a normal guy. Finally, he did ask if John could buy him deodorant, he had noticed that since he started growing hair under his armpits that he smelled a little bit more than normal.  
The big man seemed to sigh in relief that he didn’t have any real questions and knew that buying his son deodorant was him getting off easy, but he didn’t care.  
He also knew that his father was right about Jo sleeping in his bed, but he didn’t know how to explain it to her. He wasn’t always aware that she had snuck into his bed. Sometimes he didn’t know until he woke up.

They pulled up in front of Bobby’s and had barely gotten out of the car before Jo was running down the stairs to greet them. "Uncle John, Dean, Sammy!" She shouted excitedly.  
Dean smirked when Jo first gave Sammy a quick hug before tackling his father, who laughed as he bent down to accept a hug from the girl. It amused Dean that Jo could make his tough as nails father turn into a gruff teddy bear within thirty seconds of being in the same space. Heck since she had asked his father if it was alright if she called him Uncle John the big man was a goner.

After giving his dad a kiss on his cheek she turned and gave Dean that special smile that she only gave him before throwing her arms around his neck and whispering in his ear, “I’ve missed you Dean.”

“Me too,” he whispered back as he held her for a few short seconds before moving away slightly and giving Jo a sideways glance that she knew meant that his father was watching them.

“Boys, John.” Bobby Singer said as he walked over to join the group.

“Hey Bobby,” John and the boys said in unison.

“Just in time for supper,” he announced before adding. “Jo’s been cooking up a storm.”

“Jo’s cooking?” Sammy asked hesitantly.

“Only if Uncle Bobby is in the kitchen.” She explained.

The all went inside, and the three Winchesters did a double take as they looked around the usually cluttered house. They were surprised when they saw that the books were mostly put away, all the surfaces were dusted and polished and the wooden floors were recently washed and waxed. There were actually small pillows on the couch, some pretty nick knacks on the side tables and some photos of Jo and Bobby hanging on the walls. Dean smiled when he saw a picture of himself and Jo sitting on the mantle. 

“You get a maid Bobby?” Dean asked as he looked around at the transformation in front of him.

“No, I’ve got a Jo who insisted that she wasn’t living in a cluttered mess anymore.” He explained as he patted his niece on the shoulder.

“Jo did all this?” Sammy asked in awe.

“Uncle Bobby helped, he put away his books and the stuff I’m not allowed to touch but I did the rest.” She told them.

“How long have you been here?” Sammy asked as they headed into the kitchen and were surprised to see that room was just as clean as the rest of the house.

Jo looked at her uncle and he smiled down at the girl encouragingly. “Jo lives here now.”

“What about her Mama?” Sammy asked.

Dean looked over at Jo and saw the tears that were threatened to spill, and he shoved his elbow into his brother’s side. “Shut it stupid.” He hissed.

John looked at Bobby who just nodded his head, John coughed and gave the girl a smile. "Well something smells good, how about we eat." 

They all sat down and watched as Jo brought over a platter of fry chicken, a bowl of homemade potato salad, a carrot and pineapple salad and freshly made biscuits. The men tucked into the meal and were more than pleasantly surprised at how delicious the food was. 

"Who taught you how to cook?" Dean asked as he grabbed another biscuit and splattered it with butter. 

"Jo been visiting with Mrs. O'Brien's after school." Bobby explained. It ended up being a great arrangement, Jo went to the older woman's house after school and stayed with her until Bobby picked her up. She even stayed with the older woman overnight when he had gone on a couple of hunts. Jo had told the woman she loved living with Bobby, she just wished the house was cleaner and that they had regular meals instead of sandwiches most night. 

The woman pulled Bobby aside a couple of months back and said that he needed to make some changes if Jo was going to live with him permanently, namely help the girl make his house a home for her by helping Jo clean the place up, to give her a space of her own and let her put some decorations and pictures around to make it feel more homey. The woman had also insisted on teaching Jo how to cook and bake when the girl showed a keen interest in the activity while at her house.

Jo had a number of dishes that she knew how to make, and Bobby main chore was to watch to make sure the child didn't burn herself. He had tried to help but even he had to admit he was more of a hinders than a help. 

John sat back and rubbed his stomach. "That was delicious Jo. Mrs. O'Brien has taught you well."

"Hope you save room for pie." Bobby said as he sat back too. 

"Pie, you can bake pies?" Dean asked excitedly.

Jo smiled and nodded. She wasn't about to admit it, but she had asked Mrs. O'Brien to teach her how to bake a cherry pie almost 2 weeks ago. She knew how much Dean loved cherry pie and she wanted to surprise him. Her filling was fine but learning how to make a pie crusts was a lot more difficult. She had finally got a handle on making the crust a few days ago and was glad when Mrs. O'Brien had told her make extra and then she could make the pie in the morning before the Winchesters got there.

"Well since Jo cooked, you boys can clean up." John told them in a voice that told them to not even attempt to argue about doing the chore.

"Dad, what about the pie?" Dean said as he finally spied the treat sitting on the counter by the window. 

"It'll be there when you two are done, now get to work." He told his son as him, Bobby and Jo headed out to sit on the front porch. Jo jogged down the front steps and called Rumsfeld over to play fetch. While the girl was occupied John turned to Bobby with the unspoken question between them.

"She called me on Christmas Eve crying." Bobby said softly so that she couldn't hear the two men talking. "Her mother had brought another loser into their home a few weeks earlier and the bastard had been slapping her around. Ellen didn't care, just told her if she behaved herself then she wouldn't have to be punished. I decided to go and check to see what was going on. I found Ellen passed out at 9:30 AM on Christmas morning and I found Jo..." He had to stop and take a deep breath.

Bobby still had a hard time keeping his anger in check and when he remembered the scene it still made him want to go back there and kill the loser bastard his drunk sister had brought into the house. "John, I found her hiding in a closet. She was curled in a ball, sitting in her own filth because she was too scare to come out and use the damn bathroom. She had a black eye; her lip was split opened and she had bruises on her arms and legs where she had been grabbed and hit." He explained, watching the other man's face and saw the way the John had balled up his fists in anger at what he was hearing.

"I didn't even think twice, I picked her up and told her that she didn't have to worry anymore, that she was coming home with me." He went on before adding. "There was one silver lining, when I brought her to a doctor friend of mine, Hannah gave Jo a physical and tended to her wounds. She did check and was able to confirm that Jo hadn't been...." Bobby stammered, unable to say the words but John knew he meant the child hadn't been raped.

John looked down at Jo who was laughing as the dog gave her a sloppy kiss and nodded his head in understanding. "I swear sometimes we're hunting the wrong monsters." He said as he could only imagine what he would have done if he had found the child in those conditions. "She seems to be adjusting though."

"I was able to use up some favors people owed me and pull some strings to get full custody of her from Ellen without having to go to court. Those were the worst, the first couple of months while I was getting custody were hard for her. She barely talked and she was always jumping at the slightest sound, terrified she would have to go back to Ellen. She started to come around more once I told her that it was official and that we were now a family and that she didn't have to see her mother again unless she wanted to. She really began to come around more as she spent more time with Mrs. O'Brien. Gradually that sweet little girl came back as we started to turn this place into a home, she could feel safe in." He explained.

"What about your sister?" John asked.

“When I went to see her with the paperwork for her to sign giving me custody of Jo, she could barely focus her eyes enough to sign the damn papers." He told John. "I told her when she got her life together, then I would let her see her daughter. She told me she never wanted to see her again and that she was my problem now. Told me Jo was the reason why everything was wrong in her life, that she was the reason Bill was gone.”

“What?”

Bobby snorted. "She blames Jo, I just never realized it until she actually said it. Bill had been out driving to the store to pick up some medicine for Jo when the accident happened. I'm ashamed to admit it but I also hadn't noticed the last couple of times I had seen Ellen before that she had started drinking more, bringing men home she picked up in bars. It just got out of hand so fast and that little girl was an innocent victim trapped with a mother that had grown to hate her."

John and Bobby watched the girl in question as she came back up the front stairs and joined the two men. John smiled as the girl wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck and kissed her uncle's cheek, before resting her head on his shoulder. "Rumsfeld is stinky...he needs a bath."

"You and the boys can give him a bath tomorrow." He told her as she climbed onto his lap.

All three turned when Dean and Sammy came outside to join them. "We're done cleaning up, can we have pie now?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Son you have a one-track mind when you hear the word pie." John said as he ruffled Dean's hair as the group went inside to dig into the pie.

SPNSPNSPNSPSP

Jo gasped as Dean pulled her into the upstairs bathroom. The stood facing each other, grinning before Dean pulled her in for a hug, holding her close. He hated that his Dad and Bobby seem to think it was wrong when they hugged. 

"Did you really like the pie?" She asked.

“Sure did." He told her, before grabbing her hand and pulling her over to sit on the edge of the bathtub and asking. "What happened Jo? Why are you living with Bobby?”

Jo explained how she came to live with Bobby and what had happened with her Mama and Roy, the man Mama brought home before Christmas. Dean got angrier and angrier as she told him about Roy and everything thing, he had done to punish her because her Mama said she was evil and needed to be taught how to be a good girl.

“Fucking Bastard!" Dean hissed. "Bobby should have shot him in the head!”

“Dean, your Daddy will spank you if he hears you say the F word.”

"Don't care! Bastard doesn't deserve to still be breathing!" He hissed angrily as he wrapped an arm around Jo's shoulder. 

They sat that way for a few minutes as Jo snuggled closer to Dean. "I really did miss you Dean."

“I really missed you too." He hated to ruin their time together, but he had to talk to her about what his Dad had said to him last night. "Jo my Dad put his foot down on a few things. The main one is that he doesn't think it's right that you climb into bed with me and said I needed to tell you that you can't do that anymore.”

Sighing she nodded head. "I know, Uncle Bobby said you were too big for that now. Besides I have my own room."

He didn't see why that surprised him, but it did. "But the cot?" 

“It's for Sammy, your Daddy will be sleeping in the room with you while he's here.”

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." He said sadly. He liked being close to Jo, especially so he could be there if she had a bad dream.

"Do you want to see my room?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure." He said as they got up. He went to the door and checked the hallway; he didn't want to think what would happen if his Dad or Bobby saw them come out of the bathroom together. 

Jo lead Dean down the hall to the room before theirs and opened the door. Dean walked in behind her and smiled. It was neat and somehow it managed to be cute but not too cute, There was a bed, a dresser, a desk and a small table that she probable still had her silly tea party at but she had her collection of baseballs, a few bats and a football in one corner too.

"It's cool." Dean said as he looked at the photos that were on the wall. He saw pictures of Jo with her Dad, of Jo with Bobby, of Jo with an older woman he assumed was Mrs. O'Brien. He grinned when he saw a photo of himself, Sammy and his Dad with Jo sitting on his Dad shoulder all smiling at the camera hanging on the wall too. 

Jo walked over to where Dean stood and reached out for his hand. He smiled as they entwined their fingers together before they walked over and sat on her bed. He stared when he saw a picture sitting on her nightstand. It was a picture that Bobby must have taken their first summer. It was a picture of just him and Jo curled up on the couch asleep together.

They sat together talking for a while until Sam made his way into the room. "Daddy sent me to get you." Sam said as he looked around the room. "I like you're room Jo."

"Thanks Sammy." She said as they stood up to go downstairs. 

The three children hurried down the stairs together and join the two seasoned hunters in the parlor. Dean looked up to see both men smirking at him and it took him a second to realize that they kept looking down at his hand that was currently entwined with Jo's hand. He blushed slightly as he nudges Jo with his shoulder, and they let their hands drop to their sides.

“I'm going to be leaving in the morning to go on my hunt." John said to his sons somberly before adding as he put his hands on his hips, "so Bobby and I thought you three might want to go to the drive-in tonight.”

The three children face broke into huge smiles. "Really Dad?" Dean asked, unable to keep the shock out of his voice.

“Yes really, now why don't you three go wash up and put on your pajamas." John said and watched as Sam and Jo hurriedly turn and ran back upstairs. "Dean?”

"Dad, I'm too old to go to the drive in in my pjs." He said as he looked up at his father.

“Dean the drive in is almost an hour away and you three will conk out long before we get back. It will be easier to put you all to bed when we get back if you're in your pajamas. 

Now no more arguing, go put them on.”

Bobby chuckled as he watched the twelve-year-old stomp up the stairs, grumbling that he was too big to wear his pjs outside. "Guess he doesn't realize that stomping up the stairs doesn't help prove his point."

"Guess not." John agreed as he laughed shaking his head.

Thirty minutes later the two men were sitting in the front seat of the Impala as the three children were piled in the back seat with a cooler full of juice boxes, sodas and snacks, plus pillows and a few blankets for the kids in case they fell asleep. 

"Uncle Bobby, what movies are playing?" Jo asked as she leaned forward and rested her chin on the back of the front seat.

“Beauty and the Beast...”

"What?! That's a kids movie!" Dean huffed, first he had to wear his pjs like Jo and Sammy...now they were taking him to see a cartoon about dancing dishes.

“And," Bobby said, ignoring Dean's outburst. "Terminator 2.”

“T2!" Dean shouted excitedly. "That's the one where the bad Terminator melts and stuff!”

"Cool!" Sam said as he remembered seeing the ads on TV for the movie. 

Jo giggled as Dean grabbed her around the waist while saying in his best Arnold Schwarzenegger impersonation, 'Hasta la vista, baby!' John shook his head as the three children talked about the movies they were about to see.

SPNSPNSPSNSPNSPN

John looked up the rear-view mirror and smirked when he saw Dean actually laughing as the castle 'furniture' began to fight the town folks. For somebody who huffed about this being a 'kids' movie, his oldest seemed to enjoy it as much as Jo and Sammy, he had even caught Dean singing along to the big 'Be Our Guess' number.

He looked back up at the screen and was surprised when he heard Jo gasped as the bad guy Gaston shot the Beast. Soon the little blonde was scurrying over the front seat and clinging to Bobby's arm. "It's fine Jo." Bobby said as he wrapped his arm around his niece.

Dean leaned over to see Jo was crying as the Beast was dying after being shot by Gaston before he fell to his death and patted her shoulder. "Don't cry Jo, look." 

Jo slowly pulled her face from where she had it buried in Bobby's arm and watched as the Beast's body floated up and began to turn around and around. Her face lit up when the Beast curse was broken, and he was returned to be a handsome prince again. She hummed happily along with the music as the Prince and Belle danced.

Jo sighed as she snuggled against Bobby again as the credit rolled. "Uncle Bobby, I need to go to the bathroom."

John looked back at his sons and the multiple empty juice boxes and soda bottles on the seat. "You two need to hit the head before the next movie?" Both boys nodded their heads. "Ok, you three go together. You boys can use the ladies’ room, it won't look weird if an older brother takes his little sister and little brother into the ladies’ room." He said, not giving Dean a chance to argue with him.

The three children got out of the car and Dean immediately reached down to hold Jo's hand as he walked them towards the ladies’ room. He was tempted to let Jo go in on her own and just take turns with Sammy with using the men's room when he saw the man was standing outside the men's room and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. 

"Dean do we really have to use the ladies’ room?" Sammy whined.

He eyed the man again and saw the way her looked at Jo and gulped when he saw the man grinned and then reached down to touch himself. "Ummmm, yeah we do. You know Dad will tan my butt if I don't follow a direct order." He said as he led his brother and Jo into the ladies’ room and winced when the two older women inside grinned at the three children. "Come on, we can all fit into the handicap bathroom." He said, guiding his younger charges as he decided he wouldn't leave either alone.

“Dean!" Jo hissed as he ushered them into the stall. "I'm not going in front of you and Sammy.”

"We'll turn our back." He said as he put his hands-on Sammy's shoulder and turned him around. 

Jo sighed. "Fine but cover your ears too."

The two boys obediently covered their ears as Jo did her business. After she finished and flushed, she tapped Dean on the shoulder. He and Sammy went over, and he saw Jo quickly turn and stick her fingers in her ears as Sammy relieved himself. When his brother finished, he went and stood by Jo as he finally took his turn and pee. When he was done and flushed the toilet, he joined Jo and Sammy, guiding them out of the stall and to the sinks to quickly wash their hands before they headed back outside to the car.  
When they got outside, he saw the man still standing by the men's room and he reach down and took not only Jo's hand in his, but he also grabbed Sammy's hand too, much to his brother's horror. "Dean, I'm too big for you to hold my hand." He hissed.

"Tough." Dean said as he dragged his brother along as he shot a look over his shoulder and saw the man begin to walk behind them. He forced the other two to hurry their pace as they made their way towards the car and his father. He sighed in relief when he saw his father at a trash can, tossing the stuff from the back seat away. 

"Dad!" He shouted as he dragged Jo and his brother along as he began to run towards his father.

“Dean what's wrong?”

“Man, behind us, he looked at Jo and...and he then touch himself.”

John looked over his son's head and saw the man fall back when he saw that the kids had run up to him. He caught the way Jo looked over her shoulder towards the man in question with fear in her eyes as she realized why Dean was acting the way he was. "Dean, take Sammy and Jo to the car. Tell Bobby to join me and then you lock all the doors in the car, understand son." He told him as he kept his eye on the man.

"Yes Sir." Dean said as he pulled the others along to the car. 

John watched the man head back over towards the men's room as Bobby joined him. The two hunters walked towards the other man who turned and hurried towards a car off to the side of the parking lot where there were no other cars. He was just getting into the driver seat and started to close the door only to have John grab it, preventing it from closing. "You followed our kids!" John hissed as he pulled the door open and reached into the car to grab the guy and dragging him outside.

"Hey, I didn't do anything." The other man said as he laid on the ground where John had shoved him.

"Not what my son said. Said you were looking at my friend's little girl." He growled.

Bobby watched John and saw that he wasn't about to let the bastard up as he looked inside the guy's car. It was the objects in the back seat that had the older hunter reaching for his gun. "Son of a bitch has kiddy porn John!"

John looked at his friend and knew he was close to shooting this piece of shit, but he wasn't about to let him go to jail for killing him. "Put it away Bobby before somebody sees you. We'll take care of this prick, trust me." 

Twenty minutes later they had the other man hog tied and locked in the trunk of his car. John used a burner phone to call in an anonymous tip to the local cops before heading back to the car. They climbed into the Impala and John turned to look over to the kids and gave them a smile. "So, you three excited to see this movie or what?"

"Yeah!" Sam shouted as Dean looked into his father's eyes before scooting forward, the unspoken question clearly written on the young boy's face. John reached up, cupping Dean's cheek and nodding his head towards the flashing red lights off in the distance to let him know that the man wasn't going to be bothering them or any other child any time soon. 

Dean sighed in relief and sat back as the movie began, pulling Jo closer and whispering in her ear that everything was good, his Dad and Bobby had protected them. Soon the three children were lost in the movie playing on the screen in front of them much to his John and Bobby relief. Jo had snuggled up against Dean and the older boy chuckle whenever she would hide her face during the scary parts. 

John and Bobby looked up in shock when they heard a squeak come from the back seat and Jo scrambled over into the front seat again and clambered onto John's lap much to Bobby's chagrin. Jo buried her face into John's neck as the bad Terminator morphed into a chopper and the pilot jumped out in midair.

John looked over to Bobby who smiled and held his hands up as if to say, 'guess it's your turn'. Sighing he patted the little girl's back. Soon he heard the soft snores coming from the bundle in his arms and he was able to slide her off his lap onto the seat between him and Bobby. Looking into the rear view mirror he wasn't surprised to find his little man munching on a cookie while his eyes were glued to the screen as the bad Terminator was trying to get the boy to come to him by pretending to be his mother and his Sammy was curled up with a pillow and blanket sound asleep.

Dean looked up and saw his father watching them and gave him a toothy grin. "Dad, this movie is awesome!" he said in his best whisper so that he didn't wake his brother or Jo.  
"Yup it is." John agreed as Dean's attention was brought back up to the screen.

Finally, Arnold has sacrificed himself and the credits had begun to roll. John watched as Dean settled back in his seat as he started the car to head back to Bobby's. He wasn't surprised the next time he looked into the backseat he saw Dean had also fallen asleep. Finally, he pulled in front of Bobby's and the two men got out.

John leaned in and scooped Jo into his arms as he said to his friend. "If you get Sammy, I can wake Dean up enough to hold on for a piggyback ride."

"Sounds like a plan." Bobby agreed as he opened the back door and gathered the youngest Winchester. John opened the other door and gentle shook Dean. "Come on Ace, climb on and I'll bring you in." He urged his son as he lowered himself enough so that the child could sleepily wrapped his arms and legs around his father.

John groan slight at the additional weight. His little man was getting a little too big for this he realized sadly. He smiled slightly when Dean murmured "Don't forget Sammy and Jo."

"Bobby got you brother. I have you and Jo, don't worry." he reassured him as he carried the children inside and upstairs. He stopped in Jo's room first, pulling down the covers he laid the little girl down and slipped her sneakers off before covering her up. He quickly grabbed Dean's legs when he felt them start to slide as his son fell into a deeper sleep.  
Huffing he shifted Dean so that he had a better hold on him as he walked out of Jo's room, leaving the door open slightly before making his way down the hall to the room he was sharing with his boys.

He saw Bobby tucking Sam into the bed as he walked in. "Jo's in bed, I left her door open a bit." He told the other hunter as he carried Dean to his bed, pulling the covers down before turning and lowering himself enough so that when he let go of Dean's legs he would be on the bed. He untangle his son's legs from his hips and arms from around his neck and let the boy slide off of his back onto his bed.

He straightens as he turned and smile when he saw that his son had started to curl up on the bed while his legs still dangling off. Reaching down he gently lifted Dean's legs, slipping his sneakers off and finished tucking him into the bed as Bobby nodded his head goodnight and headed to check on Jo.

"Dad...bad man...Jo..." Dean mumbles as he rolled onto his stomach.

John sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his son's back reassuringly as he whispered. "It's okay, Dean. He's not going to hurt Jo or anyone thanks to you Ace. You did good tonight Son. Now go to sleep." He said as he leaned down and brushed a kiss on top of Dean's head before getting up to check on Sam and give him a kiss on his forehead.  
He made his way over to his bed and sank down as he toed off his boots. He looked over at his sons and sighed. Tonight, was supposed to be a nice night for the kids, nice and normal but in typical Winchester luck they ended up having to deal with a monster.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!!! So this chapter has some Dean and John bonding.

Chapter 4

John stiffened as he sensed somebody coming into the room. His eyes opened slightly but relaxed when he realized it was Jo. He listened as the little girl padded over towards Dean's bed and quickly slipped in beside him. He heard Dean sigh softly before seeing his son engulfing the other child in a hug and whispering in a voice, he assumed his father wouldn't hear. "Jo?"

"I know, I'll go back soon...promise." She whispered back as she snuggled closer to Dean.

"Bad dream?" He asked.

"Roy...the man from the drive-in, he kinda looked like Roy." She told him.

“Did you have a dream about Roy?”

Jo nodded her head. "Do you think Mama will send Roy to take me away from Uncle Bobby? She called last night when Uncle Bobby was outside and told me that I'm a bad girl and that I have to be punished." She told Dean; John winced when he heard the little girl begin to cry.

Dean shifted a little and shot a look over to his father who pretended he was still asleep before answering. "I don't know but we won't ever let him touch you again Jo." Dean swore.

John filed that information away as something to discuss with Bobby before he left. The older hunter had thought that his sister had dismissed Jo from her life but obviously that wasn't the case if she called and spoke to Jo last night.

"Why doesn't Mama love me?" Jo cried as she buried her face into Dean's neck.

“Doesn't matter." He told her. "Bobby loves you. I know my Dad don't say stuff like that, but he loves you too. So, doesn't Sammy." He lowered his voice a little more and whispered in Jo's ear. "I love you Jo.”

"I love you Dean." Jo whispered back before leaning up and kissing Dean's cheek. John stiffened at the children declaration. It was so sincere, so honest and it scared the hell out of him because it felt like it was the first steps to Dean truly growing up and eventually away from him.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Son of a bitch." Bobby hissed as he and John stood in his kitchen.

“Bobby, do you think she would send that bastard here for her?”

Bobby looked over towards the door of the kitchen when he heard the sound of one of the kids moving upstairs. "I don't know my sister any longer and I'm not sure what she's capable of anymore"

“How dangerous do you think this Roy is?”

“If you saw what she looked like when I found her you wouldn't ask that question.”

“Right," John said as he heard footsteps on the stairs and a few seconds later Dean was standing at the door to the kitchen. "Hey Buddy, you're up early.”

"Dad," Dean said as he rushed over to his father. He had been afraid he wouldn't see his father until he got back from the hunt.

John reached out and ruffled his son's hair. "You hungry Dean?" He asked as he looked into his son's eyes.

“Ummm, yes Sir." He said as leaned against his father, he felt like he was too old to outright run over for a hug, but leaning was still cool. "Dad..." he said shyly. "If somebody told you something as a secret but you know that they could get hurt is it wrong to say something?”

John and Bobby shared a look over Dean's head before Bobby put a bowl of cereal down on the table as John pulled his son onto his knee and wrapped and arm around his waist. The boy looked at his father in shock, but he settle into the old familiar hug with a blush on his cheeks before he picked up his spoon and began eating his breakfast.

"Son, do you need to tell us something?" John asked as he passed the cup of juice that Bobby placed on the table to his son.

Dean looked up at Bobby and then to his Dad. "Yes Sir," he said. "Ummm Jo came into our room last night...she had a bad dream." He explained, pausing waiting for the reprimand that he had already broken one of his father's rule by letting Jo slip into his bed last night.

"And?" John said as he looked at his son who stared at him not understanding why his father wasn't giving him Hell at this piece of information. "Dean, we can't help if you don't   
tell us." He urged the child, softening his face so that his son wasn't worried about a possible punishment and confirm what John had just told Bobby.

“Jo's Mama called the other night while Bobby was outside. She said she was gonna send that Roy guy to come and get her." Dean said as he looked between the two men before ducking his head and adding. "She's really scared they'll take her away from you Bobby. You're not going to let them, are you? You won't let him take her back, right Bobby?”

Bobby sat down next to Dean. "No, I'm not going let him or anyone take her away Dean." He reassured the boy.

“Okay," the child said as he looked at the older hunter and swallowed before saying in a voice barely above a whisper. "He's a monster Bobby so we're gonna kill him right. Take him out because he's a monster and that's what we do with monsters.”

“Hey," John said as he pulled Dean closer so that his back was resting against his chest. "Dean you don't need to worry about that, okay. Bobby and I will take care of everything.”

“But you're leaving Dad." Dean said as he turned his head slightly to look at his father. "Bobby and I have to protect Jo.”

John saw the determination in his oldest eyes, and he sighed. He looked over at Bobby and found himself saying. "I heard Bucky just finished a hunt and that Caleb has been looking for one. You mind reaching out to them and see if they can team up and take this job?"

Dean turned so that he was sitting more on his father's lap and look up into his face. "Sir?"

John rubbed his hands up and down his son's arms. "Bobby and I will take care of everything. We need you to take care of your brother and Jo. Starting with going upstairs and waking them up, making sure they get washed, dressed and then get them their downstairs for their breakfast."

Dean looked down at his hands before looking back up into his father's eyes. "Sir, I want to help. I want to help protect Jo."

John shook his head at his son. "Look Ace, I know you care about Jo, but Bobby and I will handle this young man. Also, you need to understand something, killing something supernatural is one thing. This Roy may be a piece of shit excuse for a human being, but he is human, and we don't murder humans. Bobby and I will..."

"No that's not good enough!" Dean cut his father off. "I don't care you can tan my hide for cussing, but this Roy is a...a fucking monster Dad, he's not human. He...he hurt her for no reason and he...he..." Dean shook in anger.

"He what Dean?" Bobby asked as he sat down next to the boy.

Dean ducked his head and both men had to strain to hear his next words as he spoke them so softly. "He made her show him her...her..." He pointed down towards his crotch area shyly before adding. "And he...he touched her down there too." He cried as he buried his face into his father's chest.

John looked at his friend and saw the rage coursing through him and knew that Bobby was of the same opinion as his Dean as far as ending the bastard's life. He realized Bobby had held onto the false hope that since his doctor friend had told him that Jo hadn't been raped that had also meant that she hadn't been molested at all and now he knows that wasn't the case.

“Dean," John said as gently as he could as he rubbed son's shaking back. "Little man listen to me. Bobby and I will take care of this. You can help protect Jo by being her friend and being there for her like you were last night.”

The child nodded his head. He would do what his father told him, but he would be on high alert to make sure nobody hurt Jo again.

"Dean are you sure about what you just told us?" Bobby asked.

The child nodded his head. "She told me yesterday. She was afraid to tell you, that you wouldn't want her anymore."

Bobby shook his head. "Why would she think that?"

"Because her Mama told her that the other night. Said if you knew she was dirty you wouldn't want her anymore." Dean told the older hunter as he settled his head on his father's shoulder.

John saw the look on his friend and sighed. "Bud, you need to go and wake your brother and Jo. The three of you need to wash and get dressed. Then I want you to give them both breakfasts. Bobby and I will take care of everything else."

"Yes Sir." Dean said as he sat up, accepting his orders. John saw the way Dean moved and wrapped his arm around his son's waist pulling him close again, kissing him on his forehead. "Daaaddd." Dean whined embarrassingly but he hid a smile as the child tilted his head and kissed his father's cheek quickly.

John held onto his oldest for a few more seconds, relishing that Dean was actually allowing him to cuddle him. He knew these moments were growing further and further apart with Dean and that Sammy wouldn't be far behind. His baby boy always wants to follow in his big brother's footsteps.

He knew he was the reason his son behaved the way he did. For eight years he had been drilling into his son's head that he needed to grow up, be a good soldier. Then this past year as he watched Dean shoot up four inches and start going through puberty, he realized he lost too much time with his oldest and he regretted it. It seems like only yesterday that he was changing his diapers and rocking him to sleep.

Dean sighed when he heard John humming the song "I Can't Help Myself" by The Four Tops. Bobby smirked when he saw the child yawn and actually snuggle closer to his father. He stood up from the table and patted his friend on the shoulder as he walked by, a silent encouragement to enjoy the moment with his oldest. He smiled when he heard the father ask if that song still made Dean sleepy and the pre-teen try to huff in denial.

John chuckled as he began singing the song softly as he ran his hand through Dean's hair and rocking him slightly. "Doesn't make me sleepy Daddy...Dad" Dean said correcting himself when he realized he called his father Daddy like a big baby.

"You know Dean, I know marines who call their fathers Daddy, it's not something you should be embarrassed about." He told him. He knew Dean wasn't going to start calling him by that name on a regular basis again, but he didn't want to think he was doing something wrong if he did.

“Really?”

“Yup.”

Dean chewed on his lower lip. "Maybe if Sam not around it would be alright sometime."

"Wouldn't bother me." John said and he meant it. "Okay, you need to get moving Little Man." John told Dean as he gave him a final squeeze before standing him on the ground.

Dean started for the door but turned and ran back to his father and gave him a fierce hug. "Thank you for staying Dad."

“Jo's family Dean and we always put family first. Right?”

"Right!" Dean said before giving his father another quick kiss on the cheek and running out of the room.

Bobby looked up from his desk when he saw Dean running out of the kitchen towards the stairs as John came out to join him. "He's going up to get the kids. What you say we start by checking all the windows and doors to make sure the locks are all set."

"Winchester the Devil himself couldn't get past my front door." Bobby said slightly insulted at the accusation that his house wasn't secure.

"Look you old fool, he's human and devil traps ain't going to do anything to prevent him from breaking in. Now let’s get to work on the doors and windows." John said as he shook his head at his friend.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the Kudos and the feedback!! I hope people enjoy this part. Thank you and enjoy, Val.

Chapter 5

Dean, Jo and Sammy were sitting at the kitchen table as Jo and Sammy ate their cereal. "Daddy's really here? He really didn't go on the hunt?" Sammy asked in disbelief.

"Yup he's still here. He told Uncle Bobby to call Uncle Bucky and Uncle Caleb to take the job." Dean told his little brother.

Jo stirred the cereal in her bowl as the brothers talked. She looked up as Bobby and John came into the kitchen and sighed. Bobby sat down next to his niece and saw the way she stared at her bowl. "Something wrong Sweetheart"

"No Uncle Bobby." She mumbled.

“Are you feeling okay?”

"Yes sir, just not hungry." She said as she abandoned her breakfast and climbed onto her uncle's lap.

"What's all this about?" Bobby asked as he kissed Jo's forehead.

Jo shrugged her shoulders while she played with the buttons on Bobby's shirt. "Can we still give Rumsford a bath today?" She asked as the dog came over sat down next to them.

“I don't see why not." He told her before asking. "You didn't eat much, how about some toast Sweetheart?”

“No thank you.”

"Can I have the end of your cereal Jo?" Sam asked as he eyed the bowl next to him.

"Sure," Jo said as she rested her head on her uncle's chest and yawn.

Bobby chuckled as he realized the little girl was still tired and could probable use a little more sleep, she had been up later than usual and had also been up during the night after her nightmare when she had gone into see Dean.

Standing up, Jo instinctively wrapped her legs around his middle as he carried her into to the living room to lay her down on the couch. "Why don't you get a little more sleep."

Jo didn't need any encouragement as she curled up and quickly fell asleep. After breakfast Dean and Sammy started to play a game of Monopoly while John and Bobby finished checking out all the locks as well as going through the salvage yard and the surrounding fence.

John went back into the house and checked on his boys before going into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He sat down as he heard Jo tiny footsteps as she came into the room. The little girl stood by the door as she looked at John.

John frowned slightly at the child. Jo seemed almost afraid to come into the kitchen and that wasn't like her. He smiled at the little girl. "Jo."

"Where's Uncle Bobby?" She asked as she hung back at the door.

“He's working in the garage.”

Jo chewed on her lower lip as she eyed the hunter. "Are you going to spank me Uncle John?"

"What? Why would I spank you?" He asked confused.

"Cuz I snuck into Dean's bed last night after Uncle Bobby and you said I can't do it anymore cuz he's too big for that." She admitted as she looked down at her feet.

John smiled at the child. "Come here Baby Girl." He chuckle as Jo ran across the room and climbed onto his lap. "Have I ever spanked you?"

Jo shook her head. "No Sir."

“Okay then. Now I want you to promise me you won't do it again Jo. Dean is too old for you to be sleeping in his bed. Do you understand me?”

"Yes Sir," she said as she looked down not meeting his eyes.

John reached out and put finger under Jo's chin, gently urging her to look up into his eyes. "Joanna Beth, you look me in the eyes young lady and tell me if you understand me."

"Yes Sir," she said again.

“Good girl." He said as he tickled her tummy causing the child to giggle. "You didn't eat your breakfast earlier; you need to eat something now.”

“Can I have an apple with peanut butter?”

"Sure Sweetheart." John said as he got up and sat Jo in the chair across from him. A few minutes later he placed a plate with a cut up apple and peanut butter and a glass of milk in front of her. He sat back down to finish his coffee.

“Uncle John, what's an abortion?”

John started choking on the sip of coffee he had just taken. "Where did you hear that word?"

“Mama," she whispered. "She said if she had one Daddy would still be alive.”

John closed his eyes as he tried to think how to handle this. His first instinct was to send her off to Bobby, but he had a feeling that the little girl in front of him had been waiting to ask him this question for a reason. Damn kids have better instincts than adults sometimes.

"Baby Girl, you Mama shouldn't have said that because it's not true." He told her as he scooted forward and looked her in the eyes.

"But what does it mean Uncle John?" Jo asked again.

The hunter sighed as he looked at the child and knew he was going to have to answer the question. "Jo you know that baby's live in their mama's belly until their born."

“Un huh.”

"Well it's when a baby is taken from its mama's belly before it’s born and goes to heaven." He said, hoping he wasn't traumatizing the child.

John watched as the little girl processed everything he said, and he winced as he saw the tears swimming in her big brown eyes as she understood what Ellen had said to her.

"Mama wishes I was in heaven?" she cried.

John reached out and pulled Jo into a firm hug. "Sweetheart, you're Mama doesn't really wish that. She's very sick and her disease makes her say things she doesn't mean."

"Can the doctor make Mama better so she can be like before?" Jo asked.

John kissed Jo on her forehead. "It's not that kind of sick Baby. The only one who can make your Mama better is your Mama."

"Oh," Jo said sadly.

“Jo, you listen to me. You're exactly where you're supposed to be. You're with your family. You're Uncle Bobby, Sammy, Dean, you and me we're a family. You understand me Baby.”

Jo pulled back and looked into his eyes and Dean's words from last night ran through her head and she knew Dean was right. He might not say it out loud, but her Uncle John did love her, she could see it in his eyes.

"Yes, Uncle John." She said.

“Good girl." He told her as he cupped her cheek before pointing towards the table. "Come on Sweetheart, you need to finish you're breakfast then you and the boys can give Rumsford his bath.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Jo ate her apple and drank her milk. When she finally finished, she looked up at him. "Uncle John?"

“What Baby?”

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you and Uncle Bobby." She told him as she ducked her head.

“I know you are and I’m glad you fessed up and told the truth.”

Jo smiled at him "I really do promise not to get into Dean's bed. I don't want to hurt him."

"Hurt him?" John asked in confusion.

“I don't want to hurt Dean's boner.”

"His what?" John said in shock.

“Uh huh, Dean told Sammy about his boners hurting really bad when he wakes up and Sammy told me.”

"What!" John cried horrified that Dean had said anything to Sammy and that Sammy obviously didn't understand what his brother told him but felt he could pass that little nugget of information along to Jo.

Jo stared at the older man. "Uncle John, how did Dean hurt his bone?"

He saw the way Jo was staring up at him, waiting for him to explain but nope, that wasn't happening. He wasn't touching this one with a ten-foot pole. Instead he stood up and shouted, "DEAN WINCHESTER, GET YOUR ASS UPSTAIRS NOW!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the Kudos!! I hope people like this part. Thank you, Val

Chapter 6

Dean rubbed his behind that his father had just finished spanking as he lectured him about him talking to Sammy about his erections and that he was going to apologize to Bobby because Sammy had told Jo about them and now there was a very confused eight year old little girl asking inappropriate questions not to mention his little brother who obviously misunderstood what Dean was saying.

"I'm sorry Dad." He said as his father stood tall over his son.

"Dean, you need to understand those two look up at you, but they don't always know what you're talking about. What if Jo had asked Mrs. O'Brien that question? Do you understand the position you put Bobby in?" John said.

"I'm sorry," the child said miserable.

John sigh when he saw the way his son hung his head in shame and the tears slipping down his boy's face. "Come here." He said as he sat down on Dean's bed. "Buddy, I just want you to think before you say the first thing that comes into your head to those two. Okay?"

“Okay," Dean agreed before he looked up into his father's eyes. "But why is it so different for Sammy and Jo than me? Why was it okay for you to say stuff like that in front of me when I was little but when I do it, I get spanked.”

John gaped at his son in shock. "Dean I never talked about..."

“Un huh," Dean said cutting him off. "I remember you telling Pastor Jim once when you came back from a hunt with Caleb you were never staying in a room with him again. That he woke up first thing in the morning and was jacking off in the bed next to you as if you weren't there. That he was the horniest hunter you ever met, and he had no shame.”

The oldest Winchester racked his brain and knew exactly what Dean was talking about and that he was only maybe seven at the time. Dean had been in the room learning how to clean the weapons while he was talking to Jim. Christ, he had even laughed at his son's confused face and remembered saying to the child he would know all about jacking off in a few years.

“Dean, you're right. I never should have said that in front of you." John admitted. "I guess I've seen you as my little man for so long I kinda forgot you were still a little boy too.”

"So, I didn't deserve that spanking?" He asked.

John shook his head in amusement. "Well maybe not but I've got a sneaky suspicion you've done other things that would have earn you a spanking that you don't think I'm aware of; say like stealing library books, so how about we call it even."

Dean cocked his head as he thought about his father's words and gave him a toothy grin. "Maybe..." he said teasingly.

"Maybe," John repeated before he grabbed his son around the middle and began to tickle him causing the child to laugh.

"Dadddddd," Dean cried as his father didn't show any signs of easing up on the tickle attack.

"Come on Ace, Sammy and Jo are waiting on you to give that smelly dog a bath." John said as he released his son and ruffled his hair.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

The rest of the day went by quietly, well as quietly as a day with three hyperactive children could be. After they finally had dinner and got the three children washed and ready for bed, they settled in to watch a movie.

Jo had won the honor and choose " The Princess Bride" much to Sammy and Dean chagrin. They were halfway through the movie when Bobby suggested that him and John do the final sweep around the salvage yard for the night.

“Okay you three, Dean's in charge while we're gone." John said as he stood in front of the three children. "Son, you lock that door and only unlock it for me and Uncle Bobby, understand?”

“Yes sir.”

"Good boy," John said as he patted his son's shoulder as he walked by to encourage him to get up and follow the two hunters to the front door. "Remember, lock it and slid bolt it too."

"Yes sir." Dean said somberly. He knew that his father and Bobby would be gone a good hour considering how big the salvage yard and the sheds that were are around the property they would need to check too, and he took his job of protecting his brother and Jo seriously.

Once his father and uncle were outside and he had secured the door Dean went back into the living room. "Hey, before we start the movie up again, how about Jo you make us popcorn."

Jo looked up from where she sat. "Why do I have to make it?"

“Cuz you're a better cook than me." Dean said with a grin. "I'll help ya.”

"Kay," Jo said as she hopped up and followed Dean into the kitchen. The two went to work as Dean brought out the air popper and Jo grabbed the corn kernels and the extra-large bowl to put beneath it to catch the popped kernels.

Dean went to the fridge to grab the butter and put a big chunk into a mug to melt in the microwave while Jo measured and put the kernels into the popper and plugged it in.

Soon the two were grinning as the white fluffy popcorn began filling the bowl. Jo rushed over to the fridge and grabbed the container of grated Parmesan cheese.

"What's that for?" Dean asked.

"You'll see, it's really good." She promised as she took the mug from the microwave and carefully began pouring a little at a time onto the popcorn so that it was evenly distributed. Once the butter was on, she quickly began to shake some of the cheese and used her hands to mix everything together. "Try," she said as she held the bowl out.

Dean took a few pieces and tossed them into his mouth, chomping on them. His face broke into a huge grin. "That's awesome!" he said as he reached in and grabbed a handful.

"Save some for me and Sammy," she scolded the older boy.

“Come on, let's finish the movie and then clean up.”

"Kay," Jo agreed as they went back into the living room.

They were just settled back on the couch when Dean noticed the way Rumsford's ears were twitching as he sat up straight. The hairs on the back of Dean's neck stood up as he realized something was very wrong.

The older boy looked over at his brother and Jo who were enthralled in the movie. He looked around the room and decided he was going to do sweep around the house. "You two stay here," he told his brother and Jo before looking down at the dog. "Rumsford, protect." He commanded. The dog immediately stood in front of the two children and he would never let anything hurt his charges.

Dean started upstairs and checked all the rooms including the closets and under the beds. He went back into the kitchen and was heading towards the den when he heard it. If he didn't know better, it sounded like footsteps on the stairs of the basement.

That couldn't be right. His Dad and Uncle Bobby had secured the basement this morning, hadn't they? He slowly made his way over and was just getting ready reach for the doorknob when the door was flung open and a large man slammed into Dean, causing him to fly backwards and hit his head against the table knocking him unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the Kudos!! I hope people enjoy this next part. I know that Dean and John are OOC but I really prefer the Daddy we saw in the pilot and wanted John to be that father again for Dean. Thank you again and enjoy.

Chapter 7

Sammy and Jo jumped when Rumsford began to growl and ran towards the kitchen. They both looked at each other when they heard the door to the kitchen door slam shut and Rumsford frantic barking.

Sammy grabbed Jo's hand and urged her towards the other door as he hissed. "Hide!" The two children slipped into the hall closet and crawled in the back, shoving some boxes in front of them to hide behind.

"You little bitch, you come out right this minute or your beating will be even worse than the last one!" Shouted Roy as he knocks over an end table causing the lamp and nick-knacks on the table to crash to the ground.

Jo whimpered as Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Daddy and Uncle Bobby will stop him." Sammy whispered. They both jumped when they heard a high pitch scream and more furniture being knocked over.

Jo looked over at Sammy when they heard Rumsford growling and barking. Suddenly the door swung open and they saw Dean standing before them.

"Come on!" He shouted as he grabbed both children by their hands and pulled them towards the kitchen so that they could go out the back door.

"Dean you're bleeding," Jo cried when she saw blood running down his face.

"Later, let’s go!" Dean said as he dragged his charges towards the kitchen. They were halfway to the kitchen when they heard Rumsford howl in pain.

"Rumsford!" Jo cried as she turned towards the sound of the dog as he yipped in pain again

Dean tugged the crying girl along. They had only gone a few steps before Dean felt Jo being tugged away from him. He barely had time to register that the man had Jo before he felt himself being shoved into his brother causing both boys to tumble into the kitchen.

Dean shook his head as he reached down and pulled his brother up. “Sammy, run! Get Dad!” He screamed as he shoved the other boy towards the back door that he had opened before he had gone to find the hiding children.

Dean swung around and his heart stopped when he saw the man backhand Jo so hard that her head snapped sideways. “JO!” Dean cried as the little girl went limp in the man’s arms.

“Get out of my way you little bastard! Roy snarled as Dean blocked his path.

“Let her go!”

The man he assumed was Roy grinned. “We got someone lined up for this little slut and a punk like you ain’t gonna stop me.”

Dean swallowed the bile in his throat as he realized what their intention was for Jo and he looked around the room frantically, his eyes falling upon the knocked over table. Dean saw the gun Bobby had taped to the underside of the table and quickly ran over and slid the gun from the holster.

Roy laughed as Dean took his stance and aimed the gun at him. “What do you think you’re going to do with that little boy?”

“Let her go!” Dean shouted again.

Dean gulped when he saw the glint of the knife as Roy put it up against Jo’s throat. “Now little boy we know you ain’t gonna use that gun. Put it down and I won’t slice her throat.”

Dean planted his feet and slipped the safety off and shored up the only clean shot he had that Jo wouldn’t be caught in the crossfire. “I’ll shot,” he told the man, his voice cracking.

He winced when Roy nicked Jo’s throat and he saw a small trickle of blood begin to slide down her throat onto her shirt.

“I’ll shot,” Dean said again trying to sound more confident than he felt.

“Kid, when I’m done with her, I’m gonna enjoy taking care of you.” Roy gloated as he began to drag the knife along Jo’s throat.

“Noooo!” Dean screamed as he closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger.

SPNSPNSPN

Sammy stood on the back porch as he looked around frantically trying to decide which direction to go. Finally, he caught a flash of a beam of light from a flashlight and took off towards the light.

He stopped when he saw his father down a long row of cars. “DADDY!” Sammy cried as he started running again towards the man.

“Sammy, what are you doing out here?”

“Daddy, a man broke into the house! He’s wants Jo!” The child explained.

John stared at his youngest for a second before he scooped the boy up and headed towards the house, shouting out towards the direction that Bobby had gone. “Bobby, he’s in the house!”

John was almost at the house and he could hear Bobby running behind him. He pulled up short when he heard the gunshot. “DEAN!” John shouted in terror as he raced towards the house and his son.

SPNSPNSPN

John froze in the doorway when he took in the sight before him. He turned Sammy head so that he didn’t see the bodies...oh God there were two bodies on the floor of the kitchen. He felt the older man push him aside to get to his niece.

“Jo, sweetheart!” Bobby choked as he saw the blood on her neck. He quickly grabbed a dish towel that he saw laying on the floor next to her and began to wipe at the blood to see how badly she was cut.

“Bobby?” John said.

“I think she’s okay, they’re surface cuts...think he was trying to scare Dean more than hurt her.” He said as he dabbed at the cuts.

Once the older man was satisfied that his nieces’ injuries weren’t life threatening, he lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the room.

John looked down at his son and saw the gun still in his shaking hands. He gently put Sammy on the floor. “Sammy, I want to go into the living room with Uncle Bobby and Jo. Don’t look down at the man; Buddy, eyes straight.” He told the child. He didn’t want to send him by himself, but he knew he needed to focus on Dean right now.

John watched his youngest run out of the room past the body and he swore a piece of his heart broke watching his son run past the man his brother had killed.

He turned his attention back to Dean. He saw that the boy was beginning to go into shock and his priority was to get the gun away from him.

“Dean...Baby...it’s all right. Everyone is safe. Now give Daddy the gun.” He urged. Dean eyes were focus on the body on the floor as his whole body began to shake. "Baby, look at Daddy." John said softly. "Come on Baby, look at me." He said again.

Dean dragged his eyes from the body and looked up to his father. He slowly lifted his hands and held them out towards John. The older Winchester sighed as he took the gun from his son, securing the weapon and laying it on the floor before pulling the boy into his arms.

The child finally broke and began to sob as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck. John lifted his son as Dean wrapped his legs around his father's waist. John was shocked to realize when he put his hand on his son's bottom to secure him that Dean had wet himself.

"Come on Baby, let's get you into the tub and get you cleaned up." He told Dean in a gently voice.

John carried Dean upstairs and sat him down on the toilet as he began to draw a warm bath. While the tub filled, he turned and looked at his son. "Come on buddy," he said as he began to undress his son. Soon he was helping the child into tub. His heart broke as Dean sat in the tub shaking uncontrollable and crying.

He quickly washed his son, realizing he probable hadn't done this task since Dean was about five and again, he realized how he made his son grow up too fast since the night his mother died. Once he had finished washing Dean, he got him out of the tub and wrapped him in towel before picking him up and bringing him into their bedroom where he helped him dressed in the warmest clothes Dean had before wrapping a couple of blankets around him and warm him up.

"Dean, you need to try and calm down." John urged as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms trying to warm him up as much as possible.

"I'm sor...sor...sorry Daddy." Dean sobbed.

"It's okay Dean. You did what you had to do." He reassured the child.

"Wasss toooo a... afra...afraid to sh... sho...shoot! J... Jo...de...dea...dead...cu...cuz...of me!" He wailed.

John stared at his son. The child hadn't heard Bobby when he had told John that the little girl was alright. "Oh Dean, sweetheart," John said as pulled him onto his lap and hugged his distraught son. "Baby, Jo's alright, she's fine. Listen to me Dean. You saved Jo and you saved your brother from that man."

Dean reached up and rubbed his eyes as his tears finally subsided. "Jo's not dead?" He asked as he tried to get his breathing under control.

“No, she's fine." John reassured him. "Do you want to go downstairs to see for yourself?”

Dean nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "Okay," John said realizing his son wasn't quite ready to let him go and conceded he was going to be carrying him downstairs. They stopped in the bathroom first and John set Dean down in front of the sink and told him to wash his face as he grabbed the clothes, he left on the floor earlier and put them in the hamper.

When Dean finished, he turned towards his father and lift his arms up in the universal pick me up gesture. John sighed but instead of picking his son up, he guided him towards the toilet and sat him down on the closed lid.

"Dean I need you to tell me what happened." He said as he knelt in front of his son.

The boy bit his lip as he reached down and rubbed his hands on her knees. "We were watching the movie and I saw Rumsford sit at attention. Dad, I knew something was wrong and I told Rumsford to protect Jo and Sammy while I went to check the house."

"Clever boy," John said as he smiled encouragingly at his son.

Dean shyly returned his father's smile. "I checked the bedrooms first and then downstairs. I was checking the kitchen to make sure the door was still locked when I heard sounds on the cellar stairs."

"He was in the cellar." John said with a shake of his head. Dear God in heaven, they never checked inside the house. They assumed it was secure, but he must have gotten in before him and Bobby had begun checking the locks on the doors and windows of the house and decided to bide his time when it was only the children in the house.

“I went to check the door when he came crashing through it. It gets a little fuzzy after that. When I came through Rumsford was licking my face. I know I opened the kitchen door for him and then the back door cuz all locks were done, and I wanted to get Jo and Sammy out fast before I went to find them. I remember when I got to the living room that Rumsford had him on the ground. I went to find Sammy and Jo...I heard them in the closet...I was trying to get them to the kitchen when Roy...”

Dean looked at his father, his eyes brimming with tears. John gathered his son in his arms, "Shhh it's okay, buddy, I can figure out the rest on my own. Let's go see Sammy and Jo." He gently lifted Dean up and carried him downstairs and into the living room. "See," he said as he turned so that his son could see the other children.

"DEAN!" Jo and Sammy shouted in unison as they saw him, and John come into the room.

Dean blushed as he realized that he was having his father carry him like a baby in front of the younger children and whispered in his father's ear. "Dad, can you put me down."

John pulled back looking into his son's eyes and saw that he looked more alert...almost like his normal self. He smiled and didn't care if he embarrassed Dean, he kissed him on the cheek.

"Dad," Dean whined but smiled at his father as he put him down. He turned and ran over to the couch and found himself in an awkward group hug with Jo and Sammy. The three children were knocked to the ground when Rumsford jumped up to join them.

"RUMRSFORD!" Dean said excitedly as he wrapped his arms around the dog and hugged him. He had feared that Roy had killed the dog when he had heard him yipping in pain earlier. He looked up at Bobby questioningly.

"He kicked him a few times in the ribs and I think once in the head, but he seems okay. I'll take him to the vet tomorrow just to be sure." He said as looked at Dean before he got up and went over to John and pulled him into the hall.

"I called Rufus; he should be here in a couple of hours. He's gonna help us clean this up." Bobby told him quietly.

John nodded his head as he watched the three children sitting on the couch together with Jo in between Dean and Sammy with Rumsford sprawled across their laps. He notices how they were all holding onto each other. He wasn't surprised to see Dean holding onto Jo's hand, but he watched as Sammy slowly took hold of the girl's other hand. "Maybe we should let them all sleep together tonight."

“Already told Jo the boys could sleep in with her tonight." Bobby told John. "Figured either you or me could camp out in there on the cot.”

"I will, I want to stay close to Dean." John said as he watched the three children and he saw Jo rest her head on Dean's shoulder as her eyes began to close. He turned slightly and saw that Sammy's eyes were also beginning to close as he curled around Jo and stretched his hand out towards his brother and held onto the older boy's shirt.

"Why don't we bring them upstairs, get them away from..." Bobby nodded his head towards kitchen.

“Yeah," John said before he started towards the kids. He reached down and gently lifted Sammy up as Bobby scooped up Jo. "Dean can you walk, or do you want me to come back for you?”

Dean yawned. "I can walk Dad," he said he patted the dog. "Come on Rumsford," he encouraged the dog to follow them.

Once Jo and Sammy were tucked in Dean reach down and took his father's hand and pulled him away from the bed towards Jo's desk. "Dad, I need to tell you something Roy said."

"What's that Dean?" Bobby asked as he joined them.

Dean looked at the two hunters before looking over at the sleeping children. "He said that they got good money for Jo."

Bobby stared at Dean in horror before sinking down into the chair at the desk. "Money for her," he repeated his heart breaking at realizing his own sister would sell her child for money.

John put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Dean, are you sure he said that?"

“Yes Sir, he said that they had somebody lined up for her too.”

The oldest Winchester looked at his friend. "Bobby, Rufus should be here soon," he said as he urged Dean towards the bed. "Come on Dean, climb in. I'll be back up in a little bit but if you need me, I'll be right downstairs." He told him as he tucked his son in, brushing his hair away from his forehead before leaning down and kissing the top of his head.

"Okay Dad," he said as he patted the bed to call Rumsford up. John watched as Dean yawned before he rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around Jo and quickly fell asleep as his adrenalin rush came to a crashing end.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dean has a nightmare and Rufus makes an appearance in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the Kudos and feedback!!! I can't thank people enough for all the encouragement!!! Thank you again, Val

Chapter 8

John and Bobby watched the children for a few seconds before they headed downstairs. "He was already in the house Dean said.... hiding in the basement." John told the older hunter as they stood over the body.

“Bastard," Bobby hissed. "Rufus can take him out into the he woods. He can do the salt and burn…doesn't deserve a hunter pyre but I'll be damn if he's coming back as a vengeful spirit.”

“I'll go down and do a sweep...don't want to take a chance we end up with a cursed object somewhere down the line either.”

Bobby went out onto the back porch and pulled the tarp off the wood pile. Soon him and John had the body tied up in the tarp and laid him in the back of Bobby's pickup truck. Then both men got to work on scrubbing the floor and walls.

Bobby looked over the kitchen when they were done and other than a broken chair and the bullet hole in the wall everything looked like it had before the shooting just cleaner.

John looked at his friend. "Do you have something we can hang over the hole?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Bobby said as he left the room and came back a few minutes later with a framed object. "Karen's aunt sewed this sampler," the older hunter explained he hammered a nail above the hole and then hung the cross-stitched alphabet sampler.

"Do you think you can salvage this chair?" John asked as he picked up the pieces from the floor and put them on the table.

“I've fixed that chair a few times already, probable why it broke so easy. We can pull in one of the chairs from the dining room." He said as he eyed the chair and saw blood splatter on the wood. "Put it in the truck Johnny, Rufus should burn it too with the rags we used to clean everything.”

John nodded his head as he grabbed the pieces of the chair and brought it out to the truck. When he came back in, he heard Bobby talking to somebody in the front of the house. He did another walk through of the kitchen to make sure they got all the blood before heading towards the voices.

"John," Rufus said as he saw the other hunter come into the room.

“Thank you for this Rufus.”

"Sounds like the bastard got what he deserved." The other hunter said.

"Everything is piled in the truck. You sure you don't mind handling this for us?" Bobby asked his old partner.

"Think you two need to stay with the youngens for now, especially you John. That boy of yours will have a lot to cope with. The little fella took a life tonight and Hell even a hunter's kid isn't prepared for what he had to do." Rufus told him as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to John.

John read the paper. 'Tom - 307-833-5923' "Tom?"

"Hunter friend out of Wyoming. He was a kid shrink before he started hunting. Might want to keep his number handy if any of those little ones need help." He explained.

John snorted as he handed the paper back to Rufus. "I can take care of my boys. They're fine. Dean's been preparing for hunting since he was four. He even said it earlier, that Roy was a monster and he isn't gonna have a problem coping with killing a monster."

"Just keep it in case." Rufus insisted as he handed the paper to Bobby when John wouldn't take it. He had a sad feeling the youngens was gonna need Tom sooner rather than later.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

_Dean held the gun with shaking hands as he pointed it towards Roy. "I'll shoot!"_

_He watched as the man took the knife and dragged it across Jo's neck._

"NOOOO!" Dean screamed as he sat up in bed. His breath coming in short gasps as Jo and Sammy woke up to his cries. Jo turned and saw the horror in the older boy's eyes and quickly wrapped her arms around him while Sammy climb over and hugged his brother from behind.

And that was how John, Bobby and Rufus found the children when they came running into the room. They were a tangle of arms and legs, holding on to each other for dear life. John went to the bed and said softly, "Dean."

The child looked up at his father and whispered, "Daddy." That was all John needed to hear as he reached down and extracted his oldest from Jo and Sammy, lifting him into his arms. "Come on Buddy,' he said as he straightened up. He looked down at the other children. "Sammy, you and Jo go back to sleep," he told them as he rubbed Dean's back to trying to sooth him.

"De?" Sammy said as he looked at his brother and father.

"I got your brother, don't worry. Come on, you and Jo need your sleep." he told them as Bobby joined them.

"You two, back under the covers." Bobby said as John stepped back so that the older hunter could tuck the two children back into bed.

John let Bobby finish tucking the two back in as he carried Dean out of the room and downstairs. Sitting down on the couch he tried to calm his boy down from the nightmare he had. Rufus stood in the doorway watching them.

"How about I make him a cup of coco," the other hunter offered. He remembered his daughter always liked a cup of coco after having a bad dream.

“Thanks Rufus," John said has he rubbed Dean's back as he hiccupped as his crying began to slow down. He turned his attention back to his son. "How you are doing Ace?”

Dean sniffled as he let go of his father's neck and pulled back slightly. "I'm sorry I woke Jo and Sammy up."

“Don't worry about that." John said as he wiped his son's tears away. "You know Dean it's okay to have bad dreams, nothing to be ashamed of.”

The child nodded his head as he wiped his nose on the sleeve of his tee shirt. "Roy was cutting Jo's throat."

"He didn't really hurt her Dean. He was just trying to scare you Buddy. You've seen Jo, she's fine." He reassured the child as he leaned his head on John's shoulder.

"I know Dad," Dean agreed in a small voice.

The two Winchesters looked up when Rufus came back into the room carrying a tray with four mugs on it. "Hot coco Dean," he said as he held a mug out towards him.

"Thank you, sir." The child said.

John smiled as he accepted his mug. "Dean this is Rufus, he's an old friend of Uncle Bobby."

Dean looked up at the other hunter and gave him a shy smile.

"How's the coco?" Rufus asked as he sat in one of the chairs with his own mug. He looked up as Bobby came into the room and he held the last mug up for his old hunting partner.

Dean took a sip of the of the coco and gave a genuine smile. "It's good, taste funny."

Rufus grinned at the child. "Secret ingredient but if you promise not to repeat it to anyone else, I'll tell you."

"I promise," Dean told the man who leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

John took a sip from his mug and raised his eyebrows; it really was good coco. It did taste different and he knew exactly what it was, but he decided to go along with Rufus. He bounced Dean slightly on his knee, "so what is the secret ingredient, Kiddo?"

Dean looked up at his father. "Dad, I can't tell you. I promised to keep the secret."

John narrowed his eyes at his son and then turned his attention to the other hunter. "You know it's not appropriate to teach my son to keep secrets from me."

Dean smiled as Rufus winked at him and took a sip of his coco. John relaxed slightly as Dean settled back drinking his coco. Dean yawned as he finished his drink and John took the mug from his son's hands. "You think you're ready to go back upstairs?"

"Will you stay in the room?" He asked tentatively.

John shot a look at Bobby and Rufus who both nodded their heads. "We have everything covered Johnny." Bobby told him.

John stood Dean up and ruffled his son's hair. "Go hit the head and I'll meet you upstairs." He told his son who smiled and headed upstairs. He turned and looked at Rufus. "I'm guessing he's not going to have any problem sleeping after a shot of schnapps in his coco."

“Don't worry, I told him it was peppermint extract. More like two shots in his mug too, figured the kid needs to sleep.”

"Thanks again Rufus," John said as he stood up and slapped the other hunter on the back.

"Might not be thanking me in the morning." The older hunter laughed when John groaned at the thought his twelve-year-old son would probably wake up with a hangover.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the shooting and our poor Dean is nursing his first hangover thanks to Rufus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again everyone who left feedback and Kudos for this story!!!

Chapter 9

Sammy and Jo came running down the stairs together and stood in the doorway to the living room. John looked up at the children and his eyes widen slightly when he saw that Sammy was holding Jo's hand. He was used to seeing Dean holding Jo's hand, but this was something new.

"Daddy, Dean's still asleep." Sammy announced.

“Well he didn't fall asleep until late last night." He told him. "You're Uncle Bobby is making eggs and bacon for breakfast. Sammy why don't you go in and see if Uncle Bobby needs help while I take Jo upstairs to clean her cuts.”

Sammy looked at Jo who squeezed his hand. "Daddy can I stay with you and Jo?"

John's eyes widen slightly, was Jo afraid to be alone with him? He shook his head. "Nope Buddy, go see your Uncle Bobby."

Jo chewed on her lower lip as Sammy reluctantly released her hand. "Yes Daddy." He said as he started towards the kitchen.

John smiled at the little girl, "Hey Baby Girl, let’s go upstairs and clean those cuts."

Jo turned and quickly ran up the stairs. When he got to the top of the stairs, he was surprised to see Jo turn down the hall towards her room instead of the bathroom. When he got to the room he smiled as the little girl stood next to his sleeping son and ran her fingers through Dean's hair.

“Hey, let Dean sleep." He said softly as he crossed over to the bed. He squatted down so that he could be eye level with the girl. "Jo, you know I would never hurt you.”

"I know Uncle John." She murmured as she looked down at Dean again. "He saved me and Sammy," she whispered.

"Yes, he did," John agreed proudly.

The little girl looked up at the hunter. "Uncle John?"

“Yes Baby?”

“Please don't leave anymore.”

John reached out to stroke Jo's hair as he realized what she was asking. "Sweetheart, you know I have to work."

"But why can't you, Dean and Sammy live here all the time?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he gently stood up as she wrapped her legs around his middle.

"Jo, let me clean those cuts," he said as he carried her out of the room and down to the bathroom, hoping to distract her from her question.

John settled Jo on the counter before he reached down and picked up the cotton balls and Betadine to clean the cuts on her neck. He swallowed the curse he wanted to say about that prick Roy because he didn't want to frighten the little girl. Instead he gave her a smile as he dabbed at the cuts.

"They look good," he told her as he finished and tapped her nose affectionately and earned a smile from the little girl.

He lifted her up and as he was putting her on the floor, he heard his Dean call out a weak, 'Daddy'.

"Okay Baby Girl, you need to go downstairs and see your Uncle Bobby." He told her as he turned her towards the door and tapped her behind to usher her along.

“Can I see Dean?”

"No Jo, I need you to go downstairs to your Uncle Bobby like a girl." He grabbed a glass and filled it with water as he heard his son call out a little louder, 'Daddy'.

"Okay," Jo said as she left the room and he smiled as he heard her little footsteps on the stairs before he went into the other room. He stopped suddenly and went back to grab a bucket and put a little water in it.

"Hey buddy, how you are feeling?" The hunter asked his oldest boy as he put the bucket next to the bed.

Dean whimpered as he tried to open his eyes before saying miserably, "Daddy, the bed possessed. It won't stop spinning."

John chuckled as he sat next to his son and rubbed the boys back. "Come on buddy, let’s sit you up."

He gently helped Dean roll over and sit up. He swore softly to himself when he saw Dean's eyes open quickly as his hands flew up to his mouth. He didn't even need to ask, he reached down and barely had time to get the bucket in front of his son before he began throwing up. Well this was not a bonding experience he expected to have with his twelve-year-old son.

Finally, when he seemed to be done, he handed him the glass of water to rinse his mouth. "Hey Kiddo, why don't we go into the bathroom so you can brush your teeth and take a shower. That should help you feel better."

Dean let his father help him out of bed and walked him towards the bathroom. He stood and shuffled slightly. "Dean, hit the head while I get the shower going." John told the child when he saw he obviously needed to pee.

Dean blushed but went and did his business. His father stood there when he finished and flushed. "Okay, do you need help with the shower? Don't lie to me Dean, if you feel lightheaded and don't think you can stand up to take a shower alone you tell me. Nothing to be embarrassed about. We don't need you cracking your head open in the shower."

Dean chewed on his lower lip and nodded his head slightly. "Can you just sit here? I don't want you to wash me again." He said blushing beat red as he remembered his father giving him a bath last night and that his Dad had even washed his privates.

"That's fine. I'll sit here but if you think your legs are gonna give out, you tell me. Understand?" He said as he closed the toilet lid and sat down.

"Yes Sir." Dean said as he turned his back on his father and quickly stripped off his clothes and got into the shower. He had to admit, his Dad was right. He was beginning to feel better as he stood under the hot water. Once he finished scrubbing and rinsing himself off, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist before stepping out of the shower.

"How do you feel Dean?" His father asked as he handed him a small towel to use to dry his hair.

"Better but my head really hurts." He admitted.

“We'll get some food into you and then you can have some Tylenol." John said as he picked up Dean's clothes and put them in a basket before grabbing the rest of the dirty laundry. "Go get dressed and I'll see you downstairs.”

"Okay Dad....and thank you." He said, blushing at how he seemed to be needing his father so much these past few days. "I'm sorry I'm being such a big baby," he mumbled embarrassingly.

John looked at his son and sighed when he saw the tears trailing down his cheeks. He reached down and took his son's hand in his and walked over and sat down with Dean standing in front of him. "Dean, I don't want to hear you say anything like that again. I'm proud at how you been handling everything. I know I tend to put a lot of responsibilities on your shoulders but what you did last night...oh Baby you never should have had to do that."

Dean looked up at his father. "But Dad," Dean said as he weighed his father's words. "How can you think that. You even been calling me Baby like you use to call Sammy when he was really little and last night...when I...when I pissed in my pants like a baby you gave me a bath and washed me."

John cupped his son's cheek. "Dean I'm going to tell you something I never told you about. When I went to Vietnam, the first time I was in actual combat...the first time I killed another man...I threw up and I was a Hell of a lot older than you Dean."

Dean stared at his father in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father was larger than life. "Were you scared?"

“Scared to death." John told him. "And I still get scared, the first time I hunted a monster I was terrified and every time I go on a hunt I'm scared.”

"Really?" Dean said.

John nodded his head. "Of course."

“Of the monsters?”

"The monsters...that I won't beat them and leave you and your brother alone." John explained.

"You worry about us?" Dean asked in awe.

John's heart broke at his son's shocked voice. "Oh Dean, the fact that you're surprised by this makes me think I've failed you as a father."

Dean looked at his father and quickly wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his head on his shoulder. "No Dad, that's not true." He whispered as he lifted his head and kissed his father's cheek.

John wrapped his arms around Dean and returned his son's hug. He felt Dean shiver slightly. "Okay Kiddo, you're freezing. Go get dressed and then come downstairs." He told him as he gave him a final squeeze.

John watched as Dean let go and hurried out of the room. Slapping his hands on his knees he stood up and grabbed the laundry before heading downstairs. When he went into the kitchen, he saw Sammy talking with Bobby while Jo pushed the food around on her plate.

He went over and sat next to the little girl. "Hey Sweetheart, come on and eat your breakfast."

"Yes, Uncle John," Jo murmured as she picked up a piece of bacon and began to nibble on it.

"Good girl," he said as he looked over her head towards the older hunter who gave him a wink. John got up and went over to the counter with the toaster on it, slipping two pieces of bread in it before grabbing a mug to make Dean some tea.

He was just finishing putting the sugar into the tea and the dry toast on a plate when he heard Dean coming down the stairs. He turned to see his son standing in the doorway and swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw the way Dean stood in the doorway. A look of horror on his face.

"Dean," Jo called out as hopped down and ran over to his son. She stopped in front of him and saw the way he stared at the spot where Roy died, shacking slightly. The young girl reached down and took his hand. "We're here," she whispered.

Dean slowly dragged his gaze from the spot to Jo's face. He nodded his head slightly as he let her guide him into the kitchen to sit at the table. John watched as Sammy went over and sat on the chair with his brother; the way Dean scooted just enough to accommodate his brother.

John sighed in relief. It amazed him the bond between the three children. Picking up the toast and tea he brought them over, placing them in front of Dean. "This will help settle your stomach." Dean nodded his head as he picked up a piece of toast and began munching on it.

"Daddy, what are we doing today?" Sammy asked as he ate the bacon Jo snuck him.

"Sammy stop eating Jo's breakfast," John said as he and Bobby sat down with their coffee.

"Yes Sir," Sammy said as he reached down to hold onto Dean's shirt.

"Jo, you need to eat Sweetheart." Bobby told his niece.

"Yes Sir," she murmured as she scooped up some eggs on her fork.

Dean finished his toast and took a couple of sips of his tea. John grabbed the bottle of children Tylenol he left on the table and took two out and pass them with a glass of water to his son. "Here you go Kiddo."

"Thanks Dad," Dean said as he took the pills.

“Daddy," Sammy said as he looked up at his father. "Can we go to the zoo?”

Dean and Jo eyes widen at Sammy’s request before turning eager faces towards the two harden hunters. 

“The zoo,” John repeated as he looked at each child hopeful face and sighed. “If your brother feels up to…”

“I’m feeling a ton better Dad!” Dean said quickly.

“Of course, he does,” Bobby grumbled under his breath as he realized they were about to take three children to the zoo.

John saw the way Dean was looking at him and he found himself reaching out to ruffle his son’s hair. “Jo needs to finish her breakfast while you take your brother upstairs to brush his teeth, wash up and get dressed.”

“Yes Sir!” Dean said excitedly before turning towards the little girl next to him. “Come on Jo eat up. Sammy will be done by the time you finish and then you can get ready.”

“Okay,” she said as she picked up her fork and began eating the end of her breakfast as the boys jumped out of the chair they were sharing and ran upstairs. “Uncle Bobby can I have some milk please?”

“Sure Sweetheart,” Bobby said as picked the milk bottle up and pour some into her cup. He watched as Jo began to eat with gusto much to the hunter’s chagrin. “Funny how you have an appetite now that we’re going to the zoo,” he teased his niece.

Jo looked up and grinned at her uncle. “Can I wear my new dress that Mrs. O'Brien gave me today?”

“I don’t see why not.” Bobby said as she took a sip of her milk. 

John winced when he heard a door slam upstairs and Dean shout down. “Hurry up Jo, Sammy’s almost dressed!”

“Did I eat enough?” Jo asked hopefully.

Bobby looked at the plate and nodded his head. “Finish your milk and then you can go up to get ready.”

“Just gotta finish my milk Dean!” Jo shouted back. A few moments later Jo put her empty cup down and jumped out of her seat and rushed out of the room.

“Zoo…we’re taking those three to the zoo.” Bobby stated as he narrowed his eyes at the other man.

“Hell Bobby, after everything they went through last night, how could I say no.”

“Humph,” he huffed before he stood up. “I’m gonna go feed Rumford, you can clean up the breakfast dishes and then we get to take three kids to the damn zoo.”

John watched Bobby as he walked out the back door and chuckled. He knew the older man would have cave if Jo had been the one to ask. He was a sucker for that little girl as much as he was for his boys.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww John, Bobby and the kids at the zoo. Honestly just some fluff here but the kids deserve it *wink*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again everyone who has left feedback and Kudos!! I'm thrilled people are liking this story!! Thank you, Val

Chapter 10

The children were walking together in front of John and Bobby with Jo in the middle and both Dean and Sammy holding her hands. Bobby looked at the children before turning to his friend. “So that’s new…Sammy holding Jo’s hand.”

John nodded his head, “yeah I noticed this morning when they came downstairs that he was holding her hand. I’m used to Dean holding her hand but after last night it seems like the three of them are closer, especially the boys.”

“You mean the way Sammy ran over to Dean and insisted on sitting in the same chair this morning…he hasn’t done that in a few years.” Bobby said before bringing up the subject that had been gnawing at him since last night. “I was thinking about what Rufus said and I think I’m going to reach out to his friend to talk to Jo.”

“Oh, come on Bobby, Jo’s fine.” John argued.

Bobby looked at his friend. “Yeah well I thought that too and then your son told me she thinks she’s dirty because that bastard molested her. You told me that her own mother told her she wishes she had an abortion. Then last night she was held at knife point by that bastard. I’m not sure what is going through her little mind, but I have notice she’s barely eating…unless I force her and that’s not good.”

John considered what his friend was saying, and he knew he had a point…that little girl has gone through too much in her short life. “I guess I understand, and it might help her deal with everything.”

“Might help Dean too…John that child took a human life last night.”

“He’s fine Bobby. He was in a little shock but other than that he’s fine.” John said.

Bobby shook his head in disagreement but decided not to argue with the other hunter because he feared that the other man would pack his kids up and leave. That was something he didn’t want to happen. Right now, those children needed stability and he would shut his mouth if it meant that those boys would stay put.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

“Did you really ask our Daddy if we could live with you and Uncle Bobby forever?” Sammy asked hopefully.

“Un hun but he said no.” Jo told them sadly.

“Didn’t think he would ever agree.” Dean told them. 

“Maybe if we ask Daddy…” Sammy started to suggest but stopped when Dean snorted at the idea. 

“When has Dad ever listen when it came to where we live.”

“Daddy might listen to you Dean…he only agreed to go to the zoo if you wanted to go.” Sammy argued.

“Dean, you have to try.” Jo begged.

The older child sighed, “Okay I’ll ask but he ain’t gonna change his mind.”

The three stopped suddenly as they finally realized they were at the entrance for the zoo exhibits. They stood and looked around in awe and all three jumped slightly when the adults caught up with them. “So where to first?” John asked them.

Jo eyes widen when she saw the sign for the giraffe’s paddocks. “Ohhh can we see the giraffes please?” she asked as she bounced up and down in excitement.

“The boys might want to see something else Jo,” her Uncle Bobby told her.

“The giraffes are cool,” Dean said as he squeezed Jo’s hand. “Besides the rhinos and zebras are over that way too.”

Sammy turned towards his father. “Daddy they have a train! Can we ride it, please?”

“Whow slow down. Let’s see the animals first and if we have time then we can ride the train.” John said with a chuckle as he ruffled Sammy’s hair.

The party of five made their way towards the African exhibits. When they made their way over to the giraffes Jo couldn’t contain her excitement. “Uncle Bobby…look…they have food to feed the giraffes. Can we do that….PLEASEEEEE?!”

Sammy and Dean looked over in excitement too at the prospect to feeding the animals. “Can we Uncle Bobby?” They both asked at the same time.

Bobby grumbled about the zoo costing more money than his first car, but he still pulled out money and gave the children each some so that they could buy the food for the animals. The three quickly ran over and bought the food and waited anxiously for their turns.

The hunters couldn’t help but smile as the kids laughed as the giraffes ate the food that they held up in the palm of their hands for them. Jo looked up at her Uncle John as she tugged on his hand. “Uncle John, can you lift me up so I’m taller and the giraffes don’t have to bend down so much?”

“Sure, Baby Girl,” John said as he lifted the little girl up and put her on his shoulders. 

“Wow,” Jo said as she was practically face to face with one of the calves that were born that spring. She grinned and held out the food in her hand to the animal.

“If you hold the treat with your lips, she’ll take it from you and give you a kiss.” A young female zookeeper told Jo as she watched the little girl feeding the animals.

“Can I Uncle John?” Jo asked as her Uncle Bobby was buying more food for them.

“Of course, you can Baby Girl.” John told her before looking at the woman and realized just how attractive the woman is. “Ummm can you show her what you mean?”

“Of course.” She said with a smile before looking up at Jo. “Sweetie take the biscuit and put it in between your lips like this,” the woman showed Jo who quickly mimic what the woman did and turned towards the giraffe who leaned forward and used his tongue to retrieve the treat and licked Jo’s giggling face in the process.

John laughed as Jo quickly repeated the process and earned another ‘kiss’ from the giraffe. John looked down when he felt a tug on his shirt. “Can I do it too Daddy?” Sammy asked.

“Sure Buddy,” John told the boy as he tapped Jo’s leg to get her attention. “Time to get down Baby Girl,” he told her as he helped her down before lifting Sammy to let him sit on his shoulders.

“Dean…your turn next,” Jo said as Dean and her Uncle Bobby joined them. 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I don’t want giraffe drool on my face. You can go again if you want.”

“That was cool Daddy,” Sammy said as his father put him back on the ground.

“You’re turn Dean,” John said.

“Dad, I’m too big for that.” Dean told him, blushing slightly.

John looked down at his son. “Oh, I think I can handle it. Come on Kiddo, up you go.” John said as he quickly lifted his son up and settled him on his shoulder. 

Dean follow suit like Jo and Sammy and put the biscuit between his lips and sputtered as the giraffe licked his face. “Ewww gross,” Dean said with a laugh but quickly took his second biscuit and repeated the process.

John smiled as he swung Dean down and settled him next to the other children. “Guess you didn’t mind the giraffe drool, huh Buddy?” John teased him as he ruffled Dean’s hair.

“So where to next?” Bobby asked. 

“Rhinos!” Sammy and Dean shouted at the same time.

“Rhinos it is,” John agreed as Sammy and Dean began running ahead a little. “Not too fast you two,” John called out. He looked down in surprise when he felt a little hand slip into his and he saw Jo giving him a happy grin. “Are you enjoying the zoo Baby Girl?”

“Un huh,” she said as she reached out and grabbed her uncle’s hand too as he began to walk on the other side of her. 

Bobby looked over the other hunter and counted out loud,”…one…two…three.” Before both men lifted Jo up between them and swung her carefully for a few seconds before putting her back down. The child’s happy laughter made both men smile. Maybe this day is just what all of them needed after all.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family enjoy their outing at the zoo until Jo has a fall and is injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again everyone for the Kudos and comments!!! I hope people like this next part.

Chapter 11

“Well we’ve seen giraffes, rhinos, zebras, bison, bears, wolves, tigers and leopards. I think we’ve earned an ice cream.” Bobby said to the children as he looked over towards the zoo’s café.

That wasn’t a suggestion he had to make twice as all three children agreed whole heartedly with his idea. Soon all five were making their way towards a picnic table to eat their treats. Bobby and John both turned quickly when they heard Jo cry out in shock as two smaller children collided into her knocking her to the ground.

“Oh my gosh, Tommy and Jimmy what have you done!” cried a frantic mother who quickly went to help Jo up as the twin boys stood to the by Jo’s side. 

“We’re sorry,” both boys said in unison.

“I’m so sorry,” the mother said as she looked at poor Jo and saw the tears welling in her eyes. “Oh, you poor thing,” she said as she saw the deep scratches on her knees and hands, not to mention the ice cream stain on her ripped dress.

John got to Jo first and the little girl wrapping her arms around his neck when he knelt down to check her cuts. Bobby held Dean and Sammy back as they both wanted to go to Jo but told the boys to let their Dad take care of her.

“Is everything all right?” The pretty young female zookeeper who had taught the Jo how to feed the giraffes came running up. 

“Just an accident,” John murmured as Jo began to cry softly.

“I can’t apologize enough,” the mother of the two boys said again. 

“It happens,” Bobby told her trying not to upset the twin boys who both looked like they were ready to start crying too. “Really we’ll be fine, you should go ahead and finish enjoying your day.” He said as he encouraged the mother and her children to move along.

“Oh, okay but if there is anything, I can do...” she said as she reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. “Here let me at least give you money to buy your daughter another ice cream.” She said as she went to hand John the money.

“Really that isn’t necessary,” John said as he stood with Jo bundled in his arms. 

“We have a first aid station, why don’t I walk you over,” the zookeeper said to John. 

John looked over at Bobby who nodded his head. “You take Jo. Me and the boys will go and take a ride on the train, I know Jo wasn’t really interested in that.”

“Okay,” John said as he looked at his sons. “You both know the rules, listen to Uncle Bobby.”

“Yes Dad. Yes Daddy.” Dean and Sam said at the same time.

John looked at the zookeeper and smiled. “Umm thank you for your help…” he paused as he looked at her nametag, “Gemma.”

“No problem, it’s this way.” She said smiling at John.

A few minutes later Gemma was holding the door to the first aid station open for John and walked him over to the desk. “Hey Bonnie, this little lady had an accident.” She said to the woman behind the desk. 

“Oh, hi Gemma,” the other woman said as she flashed a smile towards John and Jo. “Hey Sweetie, what’s your name?”

Jo turned to look at the woman and sniffled before saying softly, “Jo.”

“Well hello Jo. Our doctor is with a little boy right now, but you and your Daddy can have a seat. How does that sound?”

“Okay but this is my Uncle John, my Daddy died and is in Heaven.” She explained.

“Oh umm, I’m sorry…” the woman name Bonnie stammered.

John gave the woman an apologetic smile. “It’s fine, really. Are there any forms I need to fill out?” He asked hoping to get through this a quickly as possible.

“Yeah, I mean yes,” Bonnie said as she grabbed a clipboard with forms and a pen attached to it for John to complete.

John took the clipboard and carried Jo over to the chairs on the other side of the room and settled her in one before sitting down next to her. He looked up and saw the two women watching them. He was a little surprised when Gemma came over to them. 

“Well I should get going,” she said

“I’m sure you need to get back to work,” John said.

“Actually, I finished my shift. I was just heading towards the employee locker room when I saw Jo fall.” She explained as she crouched down so that she was eye level with Jo who was fussing with her dress. “I’m sorry about your accident Jo, I hope you enjoyed the zoo though.”

“I did, thank you,” Jo said sadly as she stuck her fingers through a rip in her new dress.

“Oh Honey, I’m sorry about your dress.” She said as she realized the little girl seemed almost as sad about her dress as the scrapes on her hands and knees.

John stopped filing at the form and patted Jo’s shoulder. “Maybe Mrs. O’Brien can fix it.”

Jo shook her head and whispered. “It’s ruined Uncle John.”

John kissed the top of Jo’s head before turning his attention back to Gemma and giving her a smile. “Guess I should be thankful that’s where her focus is,” he said as he nodded towards the bleeding knees.

Gemma laughed, “probable…” whatever she was about to say died on her lips when the door to the exam room opened and a family with a little boy maybe a year older than Jo came out. “I guess you’re next...”

“John…and it looks that way,” he agreed as he stood up and held his hand out for Jo to take. 

“Here let me,” Gemma said as she held out her hand for the clipboard.

“Thank you, Gemma,” he said as he handed her the paperwork.

“Thank you, Miss Gemma,” Jo said as she stood up and winced at the pain in her knees. John quickly scooped the girl up and carried her into the examiner room as he gave the young woman in front of them a polite smile.

Gemma watched the big man carry the little girl into the other room. She looked down at the form, smiling as she read his name…John Winchester...and shook her head as she mumbled to herself. “Don’t do it Gemma…” She looked up when she heard Bonnie snort in amusement. “What?”

“Nothing,” Bonnie said with a knowing smile as she held out her hand for the clipboard.

Gemma squinted her eyes and wrinkled her nose at the other woman teasingly. “I have an errand to run,” she said as she rushed out the door.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

John was glad Jo had put on a little bandanna around her neck so that the cuts Roy had made the night before were hidden from the doctor as he gently tended to the little girl’s scrapes. 

“You need to keep these cuts clean,” the doctor told John as he finished pulling out the last pebble that was embedded in her knee before swabbing it with antibacterial cream and covered it with a bandage.

“Thank you, Doctor,” John said as he helped Jo down from the examine table and took her hand in his before leading her back outside towards the waiting room, nodding in acknowledgement towards the woman behind the desk. 

John grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open just as the person on the other side had place their hand on the door handle on that side and came stumbling into the first aid station, crashing into John.

“Umppp…” Gemma said as she stared up at John in shock while her hands rested on his chest.

“Are you alright?” John asked as he quickly lifted his hands to steady the young woman.

Gemma blushed a pretty shade of pink as she stepped back slightly. “Yes…yes I’m fine. I’m so sorry I crashed into you.”

John chuckled, “Seems to be the day for crashes, huh Jo.”

They both looked down when they heard Jo giggle at her uncle. “You’re silly Uncle John.”

“Well you’re just the little girl I wanted to see. I got something for you.” Gemma said as they stepped back outside into the warm sunshine and she handed Jo a bag.

Jo grinned as she accepted the bag and gasped when she looked inside. “Look Uncle John,” she said as she pulled out a pair of capris and a tee shirt with tiny giraffes on them. “Oh, thank you Miss Gemma,” she cried as she threw herself at the woman and gave her a hug.

John looked at Jo and then at Gemma. His natural instinct was to tell the child couldn’t accept the gift but after the past couple of days he couldn’t bring himself to deny her the present. He groaned slightly when Jo looked in the bag again and pulled out a little stuff giraffe. The giant grin on her face made John smile. 

“I can’t let you do this. Here let me give you the money…” John stammered. 

Gemma shook her head. “No…no really it’s no big deal. They were on final mark down and with my employee discount it was a steal.”

“No,” John said as he pulled out his wallet. “Let me give you the money…”

Gemma placed her hand over John’s to still his movements. “Buy me a root beer float and we can call it even.” She said with a smile. 

“Can we Uncle John?” Jo asked hopefully and he remember the child barely got two licks of her ice cream cone before the accident.

“Sure, why not.” He said as he pulled out his pager and sent a quick message to Bobby to let him know everything was ok and that they would meet them by the park entrance in an hour.

They made their way into the café and Gemma turned towards John. “Why don’t I take Jo into the ladies’ room to clean up and change.” She suggested, she squirmed slightly at the way he looked at her. She wasn’t a fool; the man was sizing her up and judging whether he should let the child go with her. 

She looked up when she heard him say ‘Christo’. “I’m sorry?”

“Nothing,” he said as he gave her a smile and tapped Jo on her bottom. “Baby Girl, you can go with Gemma to get cleaned up and changed. You know the rules,” he reminded her. 

“Yes, Uncle John,” Jo said dutifully as she reached up and took Gemma’s hand. 

John watched them go before grabbing a table by the door and calling over the waitress to take their order. The waitress was just bringing out their food when Gemma and Jo joined him. John smiled as Jo climbed onto his lap. 

“Here you Kiddo,” John said as he passed a cup with a scoop of peppermint ice cream with sprinkles. He watched as Gemma took a sip of her float and sighed. “Good?”

She nodded happily, “the best, they make their own root beer.” She explained. 

John nodded his head as he began to drink his coffee. He cleared his throat as he tried to think of something to speak to the woman sitting next to him about. Damn he hated small talk. Thankfully, she turned her attention to Jo.

“How’s your ice cream?” Gemma asked the little girl.

“Yummy.” Jo said as she snuggled closer to John. He watched as she ate a few more bites before she put the cup down. “I’m done.”

John frowned. “Done? Jo you barely ate anything.” He said realizing Bobby had a valid point about the child’s appetite.

Jo shrugged her shoulder. “I’m full Uncle John.”

“Alright, but I expect you to eat all your supper later since you only had a couple of bites.”

“Okay,” she agreed with a sigh. She perked up slightly when she heard John’s pager. “Is that Uncle Bobby? Will Dean and Sammy be here soon?”

John looked at the pager, “your uncle and the boys are riding the train again and then will meet us by the car. Hey, there’s pinball machine over there. We have some time; do you want to play?”

Jo nodded her head eagerly. “Yes, please.”

John dug into his pocket and pulled out a few quarters and gave them to the little girl. “Stay where I can see you,” he reminded her.

“Yes, Uncle John,” Jo said as she accepted the coins and hurried over to the machine to play.

Gemma smiled at the man across from her, watching him carefully. Slowly she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bandanna, placing it on the table. 

John eyed the bandanna before his shot a look over at Jo. How the Hell hadn’t he realized Jo wasn’t still wearing it. He looked up at Gemma who was studying his reaction.

“Do I need to report anything to the police?” She asked as she took a sip of her drink.

John shook his head. “No, she’s safe. Nobody will ever hurt that little girl again.”

“Good,” Gemma said as she picked up her spoon and began eating the ice cream at the bottom of the glass.

John watched her for a second. “That’s it? No questions?”

Gemma smiled. “Well I know it wasn’t you or her uncle who hurt her. She adores you both and it’s obvious that she feels safe and loved with you, no way you did that to her. As long as whoever did is out of the picture and isn’t going to hurt her again is all I care about.”

“So, you’re just fine with this?” He asked skeptically.

“Yeah, well you’re one of the good guys, right?” Gemma said as she looked up into John’s eyes, holding his gaze she added. “At least the other hunters I’ve met were good guys.”

John stared at her in shock, “hunter?”

“Hunter,” she repeated with a knowing smile on her face as she finished her ice cream.

John stared at the woman across from him and said in a low and dangerous voice, “who the Hell are you?”

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the wonderful feedback and Kudos!! I really appreciate it. Ok well on with the show :). Thanks again,  
> Val

Chapter 12

"Porter," she said as she sat back in her chair.

"Porter, what the Hell does that mean."

"It's my name…Gemma Porter."

"And that's supposed to mean something to me," he hissed as he shot a look over at Jo to make sure she was alright.

"Are you saying you don't know the name Porter?" She asked with a smirk.

John opened his mouth to demand she stop playing games with him when the name click into place and he raised the gun he had pulled out just enough to get the woman's attention before saying, "Charlie Porter…you're one of his aren't you. What the Hell are you?"

Gemma sighed. "I'm just a girl who knows that those things that go bump in the night are real."

"Oh, you're more than that if you're one of Porter's…you're not a demon…so what are you and don't even think of giving me some cute answer or I swear I'll put you down here and now."

Gemma looked at the man across from him and knew he would do it. "Werewolf."

John shook his head angrily, "God damn Porter and his strays."

"I'm not an animal," she snapped.

"Really…say that to me after you've been running around on all fours after a full moon."

She snorted in disgust, "you don't know anything about me. I'm not a threat to you, to Jo or to your boys."

"That's not how I see it. Here you are tracking us…" He started.

"I wasn't tracking you; I work here. I thought that was Bobby Singer but I haven't seen the man since I was around 6-years-old and my Dad…Charlie…told us that he's been hunting with a John Winchester for a while and that you had 2 boys…but when I saw Jo, I thought I was wrong so I didn't say anything to Bobby."

John snorted, "you expect me to believe that. Then how did you figure it out, hmmm."

Gemma grinned at him. "Don't blame me that you forgot the first rule of hunting…never use your real name on any form…even a form for a little first aid station at the local zoo."

"Oh shit," John mumbled to himself, blushing at the rookie mistake.

Gemma could help it; she began to giggle at the man across from her and asked. "Is the big bad hunter blushing?"

"Uncle John," Jo said as she ran up to him. "Is it time to go?"

John pulled the girl onto his lap, as far away from the werewolf across from him as he could. "Yeah Baby Girl, it's time we leave," he told the child.

Jo immediately began to squirm to get down. "Uncle John, I need to say bye to Miss Gemma."

"NO!" John said harshly and winced when Jo looked up at him and he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes.

"Come here Jo," Gemma said as she held her arms open and was relieved when John released the child. Jo went to the woman and Gemma pulled her in for a warm hug. "Now you be a good girl for your Uncle John."

"Thank you for my outfit and stuff giraffe Miss Gemma."

"You're very welcome Sweetie." She said, kissing the top of her head.

John stood up and held his hand out for Jo. "Come on Baby, Uncle Bobby and the boys should be at the car." He said as he forced himself to give the little girl a reassuring smile.

Jo looked up into the hunter's eyes and gave him a shy smile that melted his heart and he quickly reached down and lifted the girl into his arms. "I'm sorry I shouted at you Baby," he told her as he gave her a hug.

John looked over Jo's shoulder and saw the way Gemma was watching him. He frowned when she reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it.

"Don't make assumptions about things you don't understand…call me." The woman said as she slipped the piece of paper into his shirt pocket before running her hand over Jo's head.

John watched as the woman walked past them. He turned and quickly headed out to meet Bobby and his boys. He sighed in relief when he saw the older hunters and his sons. He put Jo on the ground and told the children to get into the car. He grabbed Bobby by the arm when he went to open the car door and pulled him slightly aside. "We need to talk once we get the kids settled."

Bobby frowned when he took in his friend's clearly upset face. "What happened?"

"Not here, later." He insisted.

Bobby looked at his niece and assessed that she was fine, so he nodded his head. Whatever John needed to speak to him about wasn't something he wanted to take a chance of the children overhearing them.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

"Jesus John…that girl was Charlie Porter's daughter?"

"Werewolf…not daughter." He said in disgust.

Bobby sighed; he knew most hunters felt the same way as John. Part of him understood their reactions but he knew Charlie Porter and trusted his judgement. "She has a point; you're making assumptions about her."

"Damn straight I am and so should you. That bitch has Jo scent, she was all over that child!"

Bobby shook his head. "She probably felt a connection with Jo."

"And you're okay with that?!" He shouted in disbelief.

"Keep your voice down," Bobby snapped as he looked towards the stairs. They had finally got the kids settle and he didn't want them waking up because of John's shouting. "And you don't know that girl's story."

"Fine," he snapped as he grabbed two beers out of the fridge and sat at the table. "Enlighten me."

Bobby accepted the beer John held out towards him. "She's an alpha, that means she was born a werewolf, wasn't sired. My understanding is that her parent's pack was peaceful…that they only ate animals’ hearts never humans and kept themselves locked up during lunar cycles."

"Bullshit…werewolves don't do that."

"Some do. Unfortunately, other packs don't always approve of this. When Gemma was 4 years old another pack came in and killed her parents, grandparents and two aunts." He explained, "the alpha of that pack found her hiding under her bed and decided that he would 'raise' her the right way. To know her place as one of his bitches. He branded her…4 years old and the bastard branded her as his bitch."

John stared at the other hunter in shock. "Jesus."

"Charlie and Jim caught the case. They were shocked when they realized that they had walked into one pack taking out another pack. They managed to track down that pack and took them out. Charlie found the child naked and chained up in the basement surrounded by dead bodies. Neither could bring themselves to kill her and Charlie brought her home to his wife."

"Okay…maybe I wouldn't be able to kill a child, even a werewolf child but that doesn't change what she is. How could they trust she wouldn't attack and kill them?"

"Didn't say they moved her into a bedroom with a canopy bed. Charlie has a holding cell in his basement. They kept her there for three months to monitor her. Thankfully, they found her before the lunar cycle, and she hadn't been forced to feed on a human heart. They fed her animal hearts and she seem more than fine with that. Never got the taste for human. Gradually they began bringing her upstairs to spend time with the family and after a while she was moved into their daughter's bedroom. She may not be born to Charlie and his Mrs., but they love her like she was and from everything I've seen and heard, she love them too."

"Come on Bobby. You and I know that they need a pack…you saying she doesn't belong to one."

"Didn't say she didn't belong to one. Look there are more packs than you know that truly aren't a threat to anyone. I've even met a few. They keep to themselves, stick to animal hearts, go to work and contribute to their communities. They want nothing to do with those other werewolves and if they have to, they will take them out themselves. Charlie found information at her parent's house about the rest of the pack and he reached out to them. They agreed to let Charlie and his wife raise her as long as they could spend time with her since being with a pack does helps keep them balance."

"Great so what…they have pack reunions…hold hands and sing Kumbaya." He snorted in disgust.

Bobby smirked at the other hunter. "You know what I think?"

"No, what do you think." He snapped.

"I think you like her, and you don't know how to fit her story into your black and white world."

John choked on the swig of beer he had just taken. "Have you flipped your lid Old Man?"

"Well you think you know everything…why don't you take that number that I know you slipped into your wallet and call her. Set up a meeting and listen to her and then determine if she's an actual threat or would you rather just live in ignorance. Believe me John, there is more to this job than you actually know…including that not all supernatural beings are monsters and they can be just as innocent as humans…and that's why we do this job…to protect the innocents…and you can't just randomly pick which ones you choose to help." The other man reasoned.

John watched as Bobby stood up. "I've got some research to do," he said as went to walk past John before stopping and putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Call her…listen to what she has to say."

John put down the empty beer bottle on the table. Sighing he pulled out his wallet and the piece of paper with Gemma's number on it. Was Bobby, right? Could she be an innocent being who just happened to be cursed being a werewolf?

He was so lost in thought that he didn't heard Dean's footsteps until the child was standing in the doorway. "Dean, you should be asleep." He said as he patted the chair across from him. He frowned when Dean chewed on his lower lip, staring at the spot where that bastard Roy died.

"Come here Ace," John said as he held his arms open and sighed when Dean hurried over to him and let himself be enveloped in his father's arms. "Bad dream?" he asked as he lifted his oldest onto his lap.

"He was cutting Jo's neck," the child whispered as he buried his face into his father's chest.

"Oh Dean," John murmured as he kissed the top of his son's head.

"John, I think one of the kids…" Bobby stopped talking as he walked into the kitchen and saw Dean sitting on his father's lap. "…is up." He finished. He walked over and ran his hand over Dean head. "Hey Buddy, can't sleep?"

Dean shook his head as he looked up at Bobby. "I woke up," he explained.

Bobby exchanged a concerned look with the boy's father before asking, "how about a cup of milk?"

"Okay," the child said as he yawned and leaned into his father.

"You need to go to bed after your milk though, understand Little Man."

"Okay," he agreed as he watched Bobby pour the milk into a cup for him.

"Here you go Kiddo," the older man said as he handed him the cup.

"Thank you," Dean said as he took a sip of the milk. He looked up to his father and asked hopefully. "Dad are you going to go to bed too?"

John sighed, "Would you feel better if I did?"

Dean nodded his head, blushing at how needy he was being. "Un huh."

"After you finish your milk, I want you to go up and get back into bed. I'll be up shortly, okay."

"Okay," Dean agreed. Once Dean finished his drink he got up and started towards the door before he stopped and turned around. "You promise you're gonna come up Dad."

"I promise," he vowed.

"Night Dean," Bobby said.

"Night Uncle Bobby."

Bobby waited until he heard Dean running up the stairs to the second floor. "Still think he doesn't need to speak to anybody. That boy has been sleeping in motel rooms with just him and Sammy for a few years…now he's afraid to sleep without you in the room."

"He just needs a little time, he'll be fine." John argued.

Bobby shook his head in disagreement but didn't push the subject. Instead he grabbed the now empty cup and brought it to the sink, washing and rinsing it before putting on the dishrack.

He turned and study his friend. "You know, sometimes you have to wonder…who are the real monsters in this world. The supernatural beings…or the humans who take pleasure in hurting other humans who are weaker than them." He said as started to walk out of the kitchen. "I'm heading to bed, see you in the morning."

John watched the older man walked out of the kitchen before picking up the piece of paper that Gemma had slipped into his pocket earlier. Sighing he got up and walked over to the phone that sat on the counter by the door. He looked at the phone and then back down at the paper in his hand. Before he could talk himself out of it, he quickly lifted the phone and punched in the numbers on the paper.

He listened as the phone rang several times before he heard a breathy, 'hello' and then heard himself saying, "I'm willing to hear what you have to say." He told the woman on the other line…wondering what Hell he was about to get himself into.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Winchester and a werewolf named Gemma....who thunk it *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your feedback and kudos!!!
> 
> Okay I definitely liked the idea of bringing a woman into John, Bobby and the kids lives. This story started out so completely different in my head.
> 
> John originally was going to be the typical bastard he usually is in most story and he didn't like Jo or wanted Dean to have anything to do with her...because Jo made Dean weak in his mind but the minute I actually started writing it. The second I wrote Sammy calling John Daddy, I did a 180 and somewhere along the lines this kinda turned into John's story more than Dean and Jo which I'm glad it did. This seems to be more of a healing story for John both solo and with another woman entering his life.
> 
> Not to mention is relationship with Dean too...he needs to mend his son and I think it would be important to him. I would prefer he realize while Dean's still a child what he did to him verses when Dean was on his death bed and he made the deal.
> 
> Author's Note 2: Completely making this werewolf stuff up, especially the branding stuff. So I'm sorry if it doesn't really fit in with the lore but hey creative license is a writer's best friend *grin*.
> 
> Thank you again and I hope people enjoy this next part.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Val

Chapter 13

John looked at the woman across from him. It had been two days since he met Gemma and they had agreed to meet for drinks at a bar in downtown Sioux Falls.

"Never would have pegged you for a traditional Irish pub regular." He said after the 4th person stop by and said hello to Gemma.

"Are you kidding me…you haven't lived until you've had an Irish egg roll." She explained as she took a sip of her iced tea.

They had been there for over an hour and John had listened to Gemma and begrudgery admitted to himself there was more to the woman than he originally thought. One drink turned into several and the next thing he knew she announced that she decided she would allow him to buy her dinner.

As if the waitress was waiting for her to mention the dish, she appeared at their table depositing their appetizer. "Mmmm," she moaned happily as she sniffed the dish appreciatively.

John couldn't help but chuckle. "Do you love these more than your root beer floats?"

Gemma looked up aghast at John. "How could you ask me that…would you like it if I asked you which of your sons you love more?"

John stared at her in shock but rolled his eyes good naturedly when he saw her fighting not to laugh. "Okay I have some questions for you."

"Of course you do," Gemma said as she piled two egg roll halves onto a plate and added a generous dollop of sour cream on the side and placed it in front of John before plopping one on her own plate.

"So the rumors are that Charlie and his wife have taken in a few 'orphans'. Are you all…?"

"Werewolves," she whispered as she leaned forward.

"Are you?"

"My cousin Bonnie is but Luke is half kitsune." She explained.

John's eyes opened wide. "Bonnie, the same Bonnie from the first aid station?"

Gemma closed her eyes and took a deep breather, "her Mom was one of my aunts that was killed when that pack broke into my house."

John looked up at her, clearly surprised. "Was she there too?"

Gemma shook her head. "No, she was with her Dad when it happened. He died a little over a year later…he never really dealt with my aunt's death…he killed himself."

John was shocked by this, he remember the mind-numbing grief after Mary died and wanting to die himself but one look at his boys and he knew they needed him and he pushed forward, maybe not in a traditional way but it was forward none the less. "So how did she end up with Charlie and his wife?" He asked.

Gemma picked up and then put down her egg roll. Looking down at her hands she took a shaky breath before she looked up at John. "I know you and other hunters don't understand why my Mom and Dad took us in, choose to love us. They did though and they tried to give us as much of a normal life as possible. Bonnie was spending the weekend with us when her Dad killed himself. He left instructions that he wanted Bonnie and me to be kept together and our remaining pack agreed, they felt it would be good for both of us to be together."

He nodded his head in understanding before saying. "And Luke?"

Gemma smiled sadly, "he's the baby of the family. A hunter named Bucky Sims brought Luke to my Mom and Dad…he was practically a newborn. He had been working a hunt with a guy named Creedy who killed Luke's mother. They didn't realize that she had recently given birth until they heard Luke crying in the other room. Creedy…he wanted to kill Luke but Bucky convinced him to let him bring the baby to my parents. He turned eleven last month."

John jaw clenched, "he was going to kill an infant." He hissed, he meet Creedy once and he wasn't too impressed with the hunter.

"Well some hunters don't see us as nothing more than monsters that just need to be exterminated." She told him as she looked John straight in the eyes, challenging him to deny that he's first instinct is to shot first and ask questions later when he was on a hunt.

"I guess some hunters need to be educated." He told her as he ducked his head.

Gemma smiled as she reached across and placed her hand over his before saying. "And I guess some hunters are more willing to be opened minded than others."

John looked up in shock, not expecting the gentle touch. He licked his suddenly dry lips as looked at the woman across from him. He sighed in relief when the waitress came over and ask if they needed refills. "Yeah, whiskey neat," he said deciding he need something a little stronger than beer.

"I'll have another ice tea," Gemma said as she pulled her hand away and fiddled with her napkin.

John waited until the waitress left before asking, "you don't drink?"

Gemma shook her head. "No, alcohol impairs our balance."

"Balance?"

"Yes, it's our decision to live the way we do but it's not easy. There is more to it than just what we eat, we need to control our abilities. I don't drink, I run 10 miles a day and do yoga too to help keep me centered."

John nodded his head before asking the question that had been on the tip of his tongue all night. "Okay, I know you eat animal hearts but what about during full moon lunar cycle?" He asked as he lowered his voice.

"Why do you think we work at the zoo," she explained.

"The zoo?"

Gemma chewed on her lower lip. "Can I trust you with this…really trust you?"

John nodded his head. The both looked up when the waitress came over with the drinks and dinners. The both smiled in appreciation and waited until the server left before he said. "I'm not going to use anything you say to me against you or anyone you love."

"Several of the pack work at the zoo, including my uncle who is the head of security for the zoo. When we're in a lunar cycle, we lock ourselves into one of the empty enclosures." She explained.

John processed what she said and laughed at the simplicity of it. "It's so simple, it's ingenious," he told her honestly before asking. "What about Luke?"

"Our pack has welcome him and we are trying to introduce him into joining us during the lunar cycle but we have to be very careful. We can't control ourselves completely when we change and nobody wants Luke to be hurt. Unfortunately he has to stay in a cage and he doesn't like it. He prefers to say in the cell in my parent's basement." She explained.

John shook his head, "can't be easy for him."

"It's not, it's isn't easy for any of us." She said softly. She opened her mouth to continue but stopped when she heard cheering as the band took to the stage and began playing 'Donald Where's Your Trouser'. Laughing Gemma shouted over the now rowdy crowd. "Would you mind if we got out of here."

"Good idea," John shouted back as he signal for the waitress to get the bill.

"I need to go to the ladies room. Don't forget to get takeout containers," she said as she stood up. She saw the look he gave her and rolled her eyes. "Trust me…this is the best shepherd's pie this side of Dublin…oh and can you get an order of bread pudding to go too?"

"Sure no problem, anything else I can get you?" He asked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't say no to a decaf tea to go too." She told him with a smirk. "Be back in a few minutes."

John snorted in amusement as he watched her walk away. He looked up when the waitress walked up to the table. "What can I do for you?"

"You may regret asking that," he said as he pulled out his wallet.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

"Okay you were right, that was the best shepherd's pie I ever had." John said as he closed the takeout container.

"I know, right." Gemma said happily as she tossed her container onto her coffee table and opened her container of bread pudding next.

John stared as he shook his head. "You got one Hell of an appetite Sweetheart."

"High metabolism…plus I told you my daily workout routine. " She said as she took a large bite of the dessert. "Yummm!" She said as she held the box out towards John who shook his head. "You're loss is my gain." She said.

John looked around Gemma's apartment. "So I take it you wanted to come somewhere more private to discuss somethings you didn't want to shout over the music."

"You think," she said as she took another bite of pudding. "Sure you don't want some…it's amazing."

"I'm sure. So what did you want to say to me."

"You said it yourself, it can't be easy and it's not. Do you have any idea what I've done to control this disease…what I do every single day to control it. I didn't ask for this John any more than Bonnie, Luke or anyone else in my pack."

John look down at his coffee and nodded his head. "Disease…I've never thought of it like that before." He admitted.

"Why would you. We're nothing more than monsters…animals in most Hunters books." Gemma said sadly as she tossed the half-eaten container of pudding onto the table, her appetite gone.

"Look Gemma, I get where you're coming from and I can only imagine what you must do daily to keep it together…"

"Daily," she said heatedly. "John when I was 16, I beg my parents to find a doctor…a hunter doctor…one who would…well for lack of a better term…fix me…spayed me. Sixteen and I made the decision never to have a child of my own because I swore to myself that I would never bring another child into this life. You're father…can you imagine your life without you boys?"

John stared at her in shock. "I don't…why…" He stuttered.

"Why…because when I was four years old, I was branded by a pack leader…he may be dead but it didn't change what he did to me. I'm Alpha John, my family lineage goes back over four hundred years. Our abilities are stronger than werewolves that are sired."

"And another pack leader would want to…" he said he realized what she was telling him.

Gemma took a shaky breath as she wiped away the tears she had been fight so desperately to control. "Some pack would have come for me eventually and they would have killed my family to get to me and most likely Bonnie too. Do you have any idea what my life would have been like if that happened. They would have forced me to…they would have bred me like I'm animal…I'm not an animal John." She said in a hoarse whisper.

John swallowed as he did something he never thought he would do. He slid across the couch and gathered Gemma into his arms, holding her as she cried. When her tears subsided he pulled back and looked down into her tear streak face as their eyes locked onto each other. If he never imagine holding a werewolf while she cried, he sure the Hell never thought he would find himself kissing said werewolf.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

"Well that was a first," John panted as he rolled off of Gemma and collapsed on the bed next to her.

"Me too," Gemma said.

"Damn Gemma, I'm a hunter and no matter what you are werewolf."

"A hunter and a werewolf…is it me or does this sound like a bad Cinamax after Dark soft porn flick." She quipped. She smiled when she heard him laugh.

"Sweetheart this is wrong on so many levels, I don't know where to begin." He said as his laughter began to stop.

Gemma turned her face slight and kissed John's chest before she sat up. "If you are looking for me to say I regret this…I don't. I'm sorry you do though." She said as she reached down to grab the rob at the foot of the bed and stood up.

He watched as she walked into the bathroom and sighed when he heard her turning on the shower. "Aww screw it," he mumbled as he got out of the bed and followed her into the bathroom.

"What the Hell," Gemma said as the shower curtain was pulled back and John stepped into the shower.

"Woman, I never said I regretted it." He told her gruffly as he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

John shook his head in amusement while watching Gemma making herself a turkey club sandwich. "You can really pack it away."

"High metabolism remember," she told him as she grabbed a jar of pickles and put two on the plate.

"Right," he said as he looked down at his watch. "I need to get going."

Gemma grabbed the plate and came around the counter and stood on her tippy toes to steal a kiss from the hunter. "So…?"

"So?" He repeated as placed his hands on her hips, tugging her closer.

"Bite?" She offered as she held the plate up.

"Thanks but I'm good," he told her as he lowered his head to steal a kiss. "I got to go, my boys…" he said.

"I know," she told him she put her plate on the counter so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. "So was this a one-time thing or…?" She asked, hating the uncertainty in her voice.

John sighed. "I'll call you," he said as went to kiss her only to be surprised when Gemma leaned back and pushed him away slightly.

"Don't say that if you don't mean it John." She said. "I'm a big girl. If this was a one-time hook up…fine just tell me but don't insult me and say you'll call if you have no intention of calling."

John blushed at her candor, no woman had called him on his shit…not since Mary and that scared the crap out of him and he heard himself saying. "I'm sorry…I…this…Gemma we can't do this again." He stuttered.

Gemma nodded her head sadly. "Right, it wouldn't work. We're too different."

"I'm sorry, really I am." He told her as he cupped her cheek.

"You should go," She told him as she backed further away from him.

"Right…goodbye Gemma." He said softly.

"Goodbye John." She said as she watched him walk towards her front door and leave.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Gemma sighed as she looked down at her sandwich, her appetite completely gone. She walked around the counter, picking the plate up and putting it in her fridge before she began to tidy up the kitchen to keep herself occupied.

She had just finished putting away the last dish out of the dishwasher away when she heard her phone ring. Gemma quickly reached over and picked up her cordless phone and clicked the talk button. "Hey Bonnie, I really don't feel like talking." She said.

"It's not Bonnie," came a gruff voice.

"John," Gemma whispered. "I don't understand…why are you calling?"

She could hear him breathing on the other end and was getting ready to say his name again when he finally cleared his throat. "This can't work."

"You called to say that to me…look John you made yourself perfectly clear. I get it okay…don't feel you have to try and make me feel better…I'm a big girl….and…"

"And can you shut up for two second Woman so that I can tell you that I want to see you again." John said in a huff.

Gemma's mouth dropped opened. "What?"

"Tomorrow night, I'll meet you at your place." He told her.

"What…huh…what?" She stammered.

She smiled when she heard him chuckle. "Managed to make you speechless, why do I got a feeling that's a first for you. Tomorrow night, 8:00 PM."

"I have plans for tomorrow night." She teased; she could imagine the grin on his as she heard him say.

"No you don't…tomorrow 8:00 PM."

Sighing happily she said, "fine. Bring pizza, I like everything but anchovies."

"Tomorrow," He said.

"Tomorrow," She replied as they both clicked off. Gemma leaned back and grinned as she rubbed her stomach. "God, I'm starving." She murmured to herself as went over to the fridge and pulled out the sandwich she made earlier.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So finally Bobby knocks some sense into John regarding Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the feedback and Kudos!!! Ok fair warning John is definitely OOC here but like I've said before I want a loving John Winchester dammit who puts his children first. I hope people enjoy this next part!! Thanks Val

Chapter 14

John came through the doorway into to parlor expecting to see the older hunter sitting at the desk researching but he wasn’t expecting to see Dean curled up and snoring on the sofa. “Why is he down here?”

Bobby sighed as he put his book down. “He woke up crying again, like he has every night since the shooting.”

“Look we can’t coddle him,” John said. “You should have sent him back up after he calmed down.”

Bobby glared at him. “Well I can’t do that until I remake his bed now can I.”

“Remake his bed…what the Hell does that mean?”

Bobby got up and grabbed the other hunter and dragged him into the hall, he didn’t want to take a chance of waking the child up. “He had an accident and he wet the bed.”

John blinked at the other man in shock. Dean never had accidents, even when they potty trained him. Sammy did but never Dean. “What?”

Bobby sighed. “John you weren’t here. He had a nightmare and I calmed him down, gave him a glass a milk like usually and then sent him to back to bed. An hour later he is standing in front of me crying and saying he’s sorry. I finally got him settled on the couch a half an hour ago.”

“Jesus,” John mumbled as he looked through the doorway towards his sleeping son.

Bobby put his hand on the other hunter’s shoulder. “John, he’s not going to be able to ‘walk this off’ or just move past it. I know you think of him as a soldier but he’s still a child and he needs you to do what’s right for him.”

“Rufus’s friend?” He said as he turned his attention back towards Bobby.

“Yes, Rufus’s friend. He’s coming her tomorrow to talk to Jo and I’m sure he would talk to Dean too.”

“I don’t know about this Bobby.” He said as he scrubbed his hand over his face.

“You don’t know!” Bobby growled as he grabbed the other man’s arm and dragged him towards Dean and pointed down towards the child and his eyes widen when he saw Dean was asleep with his thumb stuck in his mouth and that he was actually sucking on the digit. 

“He’s not coping John,” Bobby hissed in a whisper. “He doesn’t know how, and he just wants you to take care of him. Look at him John, he’s fucking regressing before our eyes. Wetting the bed, sucking his god damn thumb. He needs help on how to cope with what happened.”

John nodded his head as a wave a guilt washed over him. He was ashamed to admit it but the past few days he felt so close to Dean. The child had even crawled into his bed the last two nights and he selfishly let himself be Dean’s Daddy again. The Daddy who could make everything ok with a kiss and a cuddle. He had been doting on the child in his own way and he loved it. 

Contrary to what Bobby and others may think he knows Dean’s still a child…his child and he loves him more than he knows how to say. He forced his son to grow up at the age of four during his darkest period and by the time he was ready to move pass his grief Dean had already distance himself from John and he had become his little soldier that willing followed his orders. He never thought he would ever get his son back fully.

The past two years he’s tried to be more a Dad to him and then when this all started and Dean let him actually pull him onto his lap the morning of the shooting he was just overwhelmed with feelings and he just wanted his little boy back but not like this. Hell, ever he knew this wasn’t right…wasn’t healthy.

“I’ll speak to him when he gets here.” John said as he walked around the couch and lifted Dean up into his arms, causing the child to stir and begin to wake up. 

“Daddy?” Dean murmured.

“It’s okay Buddy, let’s get you into bed.”

“John, the sheets…”

“It’s fine, he can sleep in my bed.” He reassured Bobby as he started to walk by.

“Oh John…by the way I told you to meet up with Gemma and talk to her…not to sleep with her.”

John gaped at the other man. “What?”

“You heard me and fair warning when Charlie Parker finds out you slept with his little girl and trust me he will figure it out…don’t think I’ll have your back. She’s his daughter and that earns him the right to give you a black eye.” He told him as he brushed by the other man. 

John watched as the other man left and would have sworn on his boy’s lives that he heard the old son of a bitch laughing. He shifted Dean so that he had a better hold on him and began heading upstairs to try get some sleep.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

John woke up early the next morning to not only one small body curled up against him but two. Sammy had crawled into bed with them sometime during the night too. He looked over and saw Dean was awake and looking at him. 

“Dad, I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“What are you apologizing for?”

Dean blushed as he nodded towards his bed. John sighed. “Dean, why don’t we go downstairs and talk.”

“Yes Sir,” Dean murmured as he slipped out of the bed and went and stood by the doorway, dreading what he knew what was going to happen.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

John and Dean went into the living room. John pointed to the couch indicating for Dean to go over there while he closed the door. When he turned he saw Dean standing by the couch fiddling with his sweatpants. 

He shook his head when he saw Dean start to lower them. “Son, what are you doing?” He cried out as he quickly crossed the room.

“I’m getting a spanking for having an accident.” He said as he ducked his head. 

“No Buddy,” John said as he sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him.

“I’m not getting a spanking?” Dean asked in confusion.

“No Dean, you’re not getting a spanking. It was an accident. Son we need to talk.”

“Okay,” the child said.

John smiled as he reached over and cupped Dean’s cheek. “Buddy, do you remember Uncle Bobby’s friend Rufus?”

“Un huh.”

“Well Rufus has a friend who’s coming over today.”

Dean looked at his father in confusion. “And you want me to keep Sammy and Jo busy?”

“No Dean.” John said. “That’s not what I want. Look I know you’ve been upset since…since the umm…that night and well I think you should talk to Rufus friend.”

Dean looked at his father in shock. “Why? We never tell anyone our business.”

John swallowed as he looked down at his hands, knowing what he was about to do was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done as a parent. “Dean, I owe you an apology.”

“An apology?”

John gave his son a reassuring smile. “Yes, an apology. Dean, I’m the parent. I’m supposed to take care of you and your brother but the last eight years I’ve let you shoulder taking care of yourself, Sammy and on more than one occasion me. Dean I know that’s wasn’t fair of me to do that to you and I’m sorry about that. I put way too much responsibility on your shoulders son and I’m ashamed that it took what happened the other night for me to realize this.”

Dean stared at the man next to him. This wasn’t his father. His father was never wrong, and he certainly would never apologize to him. Dean did the only thing he could think of and cried out, “Christo.” 

John looked at his son with a sad expression on his face. “Dean, I’m not possessed.”

Those words scared him more than if his father was possessed. Possessed he understood but the way his father was talking to him now he didn’t understand, and it frightened him. John saw the tears in his son’s eyes and wrapped an arm around the child.

“Dean, it’s okay. Really. I just…I want to do the right thing here. I need to be a Dad now more than ever. It’s what you and your brother deserve. Okay?” He reassured him. 

“Okay,” he murmured as he reach up and wiped away his tears. 

“Good,” John said as he leaned over and kissed the top of Dean’s head. “Now go upstairs wash up. Then get Sammy up and ready for the day.”

“Yes Sir,” Dean said as he stood up and started out of the room. He stopped at the doorway and turned around. “Dad, will Rufus friend really be able to help?”

“I hope so Bud,” his father said as he gave him a reassuring smile.

He watched as his son chewed on his lower lip before he turned and ran back upstairs. God he hoped he was doing the right thing and that this guy could help his son.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months since John and Gemma got together. Sorry no Dean or Jo in this part. Like I said Gemma just popped up and the story too a turn but I hope people like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the Kudos for this story. I hope you like this next part and all comments and kudos are always appreciated!! Thank you and enjoy!! Val

Chapter 15

John watched as Gemma ate a large spoonful of buttercrunch ice cream covered in butterscotch and whip cream into her mouth. His cock responded when she closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure. “You’re doing that on purpose.”

Gemma opened her eyes and gave the hunter a naughty grin. “Hey, I’m just enjoying my sundae, I don’t know what you mean.”

“Sure, you’re not part witch,” he said as he went to reach for the dish.

She pulled the dish out of his reach. “Get your own.”

“Woman, what I’m interest in right now isn’t ice cream.” He told her as he sat up more.

Gemma moved away slightly as she wagged a finger at him. “Behave.” She said as she took another bite. “You were telling me how the kids are doing,” she reminded him.

Almost 2 months…it had been almost 2 months since that first night with Gemma and John had found himself back in her bed every night except for the three nights during the last lunar cycle. It still disturbed him how easy it was with her. Not only is she a supernatural being and understood what he was up against, but she was raised by a hunter and understood what he was dealing with as hunter and a father. 

He never thought he would share any part of his life again with a woman again, but Gemma was different, and it scared the Hell out of him but at the same time it felt good to have somebody to share that part of his life with. 

It was the first night after the lunar cycle that he told her about Roy’s death. Those three nights with Dean were some of the worst. He had just started seeing Tom and he had gotten the child to talk about his Mom and Roy. Its broke John’s heart at how much his son had buried about his Mom because he wouldn’t talk to him about it.

He had been leery when Tom had asked him to begin sitting in on Dean’s sessions and that was when he completely understood how desperately his son needed him. It was a fine line he walked with Dean. 

His instinct was to coddle him…to make up for all that lost time but even though Dean was more mature than most children his age; he was still a child who pushed the boundaries and Tom had to remind him discipline was a sign of love too and that Dean needed him to be firm and consistent. 

The past two weeks things had seemed to be a little better. John had been spending extra time with both his boys, including getting both back into training. The structure did seem to have a positive effect for Dean and the other morning he noticed when the boy came into the kitchen that even though his eyes drifted to the spot where Roy died like usual but after a few deep breaths he was able to come in without additional encouragement.

John was also grateful the bed wetting accident seem to have been a one-time deal. Tom had told him he needed to encourage Dean to stay in his own bed and over the past week the boy had only climbed into his bed early one morning after a bad dream. He decided these were all positive signs that Dean was learning how to deal with what happened.

Sighing he told her, “actually they seem to be doing pretty good. Jo’s appetite is better, and the boys seem to be falling back into their routines.”

Gemma smiled. “Good, that’s good. Trust me I remember how it was when I first went to live with my parents. Dealing with trauma isn’t easy and when you’re little it’s hard to find the words you need to talk about what happened.”

John frowned at that. “It must have been hard; you were only four.”

Gemma sighed as she leaned over and put the now empty bowl on the bedside table by John. She smiled when he reached up and pulled her closer so that she was laying mostly on top of him. His hand gently running up and down her back. 

She moaned at his gently caress as she explained, “it wasn’t easy but my Mom and Dad, they were there for me. Especially my Mom…I’ll never forget waking up one night after a nightmare…I think I had been there a week or so and my Mom, she never left me. I woke up crying and she just rocked me in her arms, and she told me she loved me and would always be there for me. Something so simple as saying I love you, but it was exactly what I needed.”

John leaned down and kiss the crown of Gemma’s head. “I guess we all just need to hear it every once in a while.”

“Yeah, I guess we do.” She told him softly as she leaned up and kissed John. She chewed on her lower lip as she closed her eyes and said what she had been practicing all day. “You know John, the fair is next weekend…and I…I was thinking the kids might like to go. We could make a day of it. Us, Bobby and the kids.”

John sighed as he gently pushed her off of him and sat up. “Gem, don’t. What’s between us is between us only. My sons aren’t going to be part of this.”

“I see,” she said as she climbed over John and grabbed his discarded tee shirt off the floor before putting it on and then taking the bowl off the table and heading out of the bedroom. 

John shook his head angrily as he got out of the bed and slipping on his jeans before following her out. “You knew the rules, you have no right to be upset.” He said as he stormed into the kitchen where she was washing the dishes she had left earlier.

Gemma ignored him and continued to scrub the pan in her hands. 

John snorted, “seriously you tell me all time you’re not a little girl but here you are throwing a fucking tantrum.”

Gemma threw the pan into the sink, causing the water to splash all over the place. “I’m not throwing a fucking tantrum and I’m sorry, but I must have been asleep when you went over the ‘rules’ to whatever this is!”

“Come off it. You know exactly what this is. Two people who enjoy each other.”

“Right,” Gemma said as she pushed past him. “You mean two people who just have sex!”

“Hey, I never said that, and I never forced you to do anything Sweetheart!” He shouted.

Gemma closed her eyes as she tried desperately not to cry. “No…no you didn’t,” she agreed sadly.

“Look,” he told her as he walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. “We’re two consenting adults and we enjoy each other’s company. What’s wrong with that?”

Gemma hung her head slightly. “Nothing,” she told him. Her eyes drifted shut as John wrapped his arms around her middle.

“Let’s not argue,” he murmured as he kissed her neck.

She slipped out of his arms and moved away from him. “It’s getting late, you should probable head back to Bobby’s.”

He looked at his watch. “Yeah, I should get back. Are we good?”

Gemma nodded her head and gave him a strain smile. “Yeah.”

“Good girl,” John said as he walked over to her and kissed her. “I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“Can’t,” she told him. 

“You said we were good.”

“It’s my Mom’s birthday,” she explained as she moved over to the couch and sat down.

John nodded his head. “Oh, right. Okay so then the night after…”

“I’m not sure.”

“Gemma,” he sighed.

“John, I just need some time. Look the lunar cycle starts this weekend anyways, how about I call you after the cycle.” She said as she played with the hem of his tee shirt.

“Okay, that might be for the best besides, I found a hunt and I’m going to be leaving this weekend.” He told her as he sat down to put on his sock and boots that he had kicked off when he got to her place.

“A hunt?” Gemma said as she looked up. 

“I was going to tell you.” He said as he finished lacing up his boots.

“How long will you be gone?” She asked trying to keep her voice light.

“Not long, looks like a straight salt and burn. It’s two days out a couple of days on the ground and two days back. Should be back next week.” 

“I see,” she said as she finally looked up. “Can I ask if you’re taking the boys?”

John leaned forward and took her hands in his. “Gem, you don’t need to ask permission like that. I appreciate that you care. I do.”

She nodded her head. “I do care John. I can’t pretend I don’t.”

John smiled as he reached up and cupped her cheek. “Gemma I’m not looking for you to pretend anything. Maybe if things were different but they’re not and it is what it is. I have my mission and my boys are training to be part of that mission.”

“To get the demon that killed Mary.” She said.

“Exactly,” he said. “And to answer you other question. No, they aren’t coming. They’re staying with Bobby.”

“Okay, so I guess I’ll talk to you when you get back.” She said as she .

John ran his thumb along her cheekbone and whispered. “Do I get a kiss before I leave?”

Gemma smiled as she pushed him back as she stood up. He smirked as she climbed onto the couch, straddling him. “Of course, you get a kiss but first I should probable give you back your shirt.” She said as she reached down and pulled his shirt off.

“God damn it Woman. You play dirty.” He said as he pulled her flushed against him and kissed her as he decided he would be later than usual tonight.

SPNSPNSPSNSPN

Gemma held the blanket up and smiled. For her first crochet project it was coming along pretty well if she did say so herself. She imagine John were find her doing something so domestic amusing, but she found the repetitive motion of the crochet pattern relaxing. 

It had been over two weeks since she had seen John. She fell for him and she knew he had feelings for her but hated that he wanted to keep their relationship separate from his sons. As much as she hated it she decided she still wanted to be with him. 

She sighed as she looked up at the tv. She had tried to call his mobile number, but she wasn’t sure if the calls even went through because he never picked up. He had told her he would be back by now but growing up with a hunter for a Dad she knew simple in and out cases could end up being trickier than expected. 

She was contemplating whether to order Chinese for a late-night snack when her phone rang. She reached over and picked up. “Hello.”

“Gemma?” A voice she vaguely recognized said.

“Who is this?”

“Bobby Singer.”

Her heart began racing…this wasn’t good. It was never good when another hunter reached out to…to…she snorted to herself when she thought family. She wasn’t John’s family…she wasn’t even sure if she was his girlfriend. 

“Gemma?” She heard him call again.

“He’s gone…”she whispered into the phone as her tears began to fall.

“What…no Gemma that’s not it. Now girl you need to listen to me. I need your help.” He told her.

“No…you said no.” She cried. 

“I said no. Now take a deep breath.”

“Right,” she said as she followed his instructions. “You said you need my help.”

“He’s overdue…that doesn’t mean he’s gone…just mean he may need help, but I can’t leave the kids alone.” He explained.

Gemma opened and closed her mouth in shock as she processed what he was asking her to do. “John…he said I can’t…he doesn’t want the boys and me…”

“Yeah well he’s idjet.” He said cutting her off mid ramble. “Don’t care what he wants. I need you to stay with the kids so I can go and pull his bacon out of the fire. Will you do it or not?”

“Give me your address and a few minutes to throw some clothes into a bag.” She told him as she smirked at the man on the phone call John and idjet. She would deal with his anger after Bobby brought him home to them safe and sound.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemma finally meet the Winchesters boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the Kudos. All Kudo and Comments are greatly appreciated!! I hope people like this next chapter!! 
> 
> Thanks  
> Val

Chapter 16

It was after midnight when Gemma pulled up in front of Bobby’s house. He stood on the front porch waiting for her. She took a deep breath as she got out of the car as Bobby walked down the stairs towards her.

“Gemma, thank you for doing this.” He said as he stood before her.

“You can thank me by bringing that stubborn ass home.” She said as all her fears she had been trying to bury since Bobby’s call came to the surface and she broke down into the older man’s arms crying.

“Hey, he’s gonna be fine,” he tried to reassure her. “Why don’t we get your bags and we can get you settled. I’ll leave in the morning after I talk to the kids.”

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Gemma sipped on the cup of coffee he handed her; her ears perked up when she heard the sound of three sets of little feet running around above them as they got ready for the day. “Bobby you should know that John told me about what happened…about that asshole Roy. I also know Dean and Jo have been seeing a therapist.”

Bobby looked up from where he sat nursing his own cup of coffee in shock. “He did?”

"Yeah he did," Gemma murmured. “Are you sure Dean will stay here with me? Maybe this isn’t a good idea. I could call my Dad…he could find John.” She said as she sat down across from him.

Bobby shook his head. “Dean will be fine. Sammy will follow his lead and Jo is still talking about ''Miss Gemma'."

As if on cue the three children came rushing into the kitchen. Gemma looked over towards the doorway at her three charges with a tentative smile. The smile turned into a full-blown grin when Jo saw her and cried out 'Miss Gemma' before running over to her and giving her a hug.

"Hi Jo, I wasn't sure you would remember me." She said as she returned the little girl's hug.

Gemma watched as Bobby asked Dean to go into the other room to talk. Smiling she turned towards the two smaller children. "How do pancakes for breakfast sound?"

"With chocolate chips?" Jo asked hopefully as Sammy nodded his head in eager agreements.

"Sure, why not." She said as she patted both children on their heads as she got up and began looking in the cabinets for the ingredients, bowls, griddle and utensils needed to make the pancakes. Hoping things were going well between Dean and Bobby.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"You don't trust me to take care of Sammy and Jo?" Dean said as he looked up at his uncle.

Bobby sighed, "That's not true. Dean I can't leave three children alone for a week. What if somebody found out. I could lose Jo and your father could lose you and Sammy. Plus, I need you to help Gemma. I expect you to keep this place safe when I leave. I know I can count on you to keep the house secure...to make sure the salt lines are intact along all the doors and windows."

Dean small chest puffed out at his uncle's words. "Yes Sir."

Bobby had to bite the inside of his cheek at the seriousness in boy's voice. "Alright. Now you need to know that Gemma isn't a babysitter. Her Daddy is a hunter too and she knows how to handle herself. I expect you to continue with your training and Gemma will train with you."

"But she's a girl," Dean whined.

"A girl who runs 10 miles a day and has full weapon training under her belt including that crossbow you've been begging your Dad to let you try again."

"She can use a crossbow?" Dean asked in awe. His opinion of her increased tenfold.

"She can, I bet she would be happy to give you lessons." Bobby told him. He needed to let the boy know that Gemma was aware of what happened but knew he couldn't tell him about his father's relationship with the woman in the kitchen and decided to say he told her.

"Dean, since Gemma will be staying with you three for at least a week I had to tell her about what happened...about Roy. I couldn't leave her here and have you or Jo have a nightmare and her not understanding."

Dean stared at the hunter in horror. "You told her?"

"Yes, and I never would have told her if I didn't trust her. She needed to know Dean. I can't leave her with you three and not let her know. How would I explain Tom? He's going to be here today to see you and Jo and again on Thursday."

"Maybe I don't need to see Dr. Tom anymore," the child said as he looked down at his shoes.

Bobby sighed as he sat down and patted the seat next to him for Dean to sit down. "Dean, I know you haven't had any nightmares over the last couple of weeks and that's because of seeing Tom. You need to follow through with this. It's for the best. You have to trust that your Dad knows what's best for you and seeing Tom is best. You also have to trust that I never would have told Gemma if I didn't trust her and if I trust her then..."

"I can trust her." Dean finished.

"Look once me and your old man get back here the three of us can have man to man about you seeing Tom. How does that sound?"

"Okay...Uncle Bobby do you think my Dad is really okay?" The child asked tentatively.

The hunter took a deep breath. If that were Sammy asking him he would have automatically said yes but he knew Dean needed the truth. "I don't know. I hope so and I'm going to do everything I can to find him and bring him home."

Dean nodded his head. "Do you have to go?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Bobby looked at him shocked. "What?"

"Can't somebody else go?"

"Dean?"

The child didn't care what his uncle thought he threw his arms around the older man's neck. "You're all we have," he cried.

"Oh Jesus," the older man murmured as he realized the child was not only afraid of losing his father but of losing him too. The uncertainty of what would happen to him, his brother and Jo if both men were lost must be overwhelming to him. The child had too much responsibility thrust upon him.

Clearing his throat, he found himself saying. "How about I call Rufus and Caleb to see if they can meet up with me and the three of us find your Dad? Then it won't just be me."

Dean sniffled and nodded his head. "Will you call us?"

Bobby had to swallow his anger, John never called while on a hunt and Dean always got a little anxious the longer he was gone. "I'll call at least once a day."

"Okay," he said as looked up at his uncle.

Bobby looked up as Gemma cleared her throat as she stood in the door frame, a plate of scramble eggs and a steaming mug of coffee in her hands. "Hey Dean, there's a plate of chocolate chip pancakes waiting for you in the kitchen."

The boy looked back at his uncle who patted his shoulder. "Go eat Sport."

Dean didn't have to be told that twice as he got up and rushed into the kitchen to join Sammy and Jo. Gemma walked over to the older hunter. "I didn't think you would want chocolate chip pancakes," she said as she handed him the plate.

"Bless you," Bobby said with a smile.

"How did it go?"

"Best that could be expected. I told him that I told you about Roy and that him and Jo are seeing Tom."

"You said you told me?"

"Do you really want to explain what you and his father have been doing practically every night for two months?" He asked her knowingly.

Gemma blushed and mumbled, "nope, that works for me."

"Look I'm calling a couple of other hunters to meet me." He told her as he walked over to his desk and opened the bottom draw. After talking to Dean, he realized he should give Gemma more than the kids schedule. Grabbing the box, he put it on the desk. "I'm sure you won't need these but in here are the kids birth certificates, medical records and my custody papers for Jo." He explained before clearing his throat and continuing. "Look Gemma you know better than anyone that hunters with children have back up documents."

Gemma nodded her head as she realized what he was saying. "Who?"

"Jim Murphy."

"Blue Earth, Minnesota," she said.

"You know Jim?"

"My father has hunted with him. I've met him a few times." She admitted.

"You know what to do if the worst-case scenario happens?"

Gemma chewed on her lower lip as she nodded her head. "I do."

Jim reached out and put his hand on Gemma's shoulder. "It's just a precaution."

"I know." She said softly.

The hunter nodded his head. "Okay, why don't you join the kids. I know Jo and Sam won't be a problem, but you may want to try and get to know Dean a little. I told him you know how to use a crossbow and you might teach him on using one."

"Good idea," she agreed. "I'll let you make your calls and see you when you come in to say goodbye to the kids."

Jim watched as Gemma left before sitting down at his desk and picking up his phone to call Caleb and Rufus.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"So, Dean, we'll have a few hours before Tom comes. You up for some target practice?"

"Do you really know how to use a crossbow?" The preteen asked.

"Yup," Gemma said as she took a sip of her coffee. She looked up when Bobby came into the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm gonna head out." Bobby announced. "I expect your three to mind your Ps & Qs and be on your best behavior.

"Yes Sir. Yes, Uncle Bobby, Will do Uncle Bobby." Three voices shouted at the same time.

Jo got up and ran over to her uncle, hugging him around the middle. "I'll miss you Uncle Bobby," she murmured into his stomach.

Bobby chuckled as he scooped the girl up and hugged her close. "I'll miss you too Baby."

He smiled when he felt another small body hugging him and look down to see Sammy had joined them. He reached down with his free hand and hugged the boy back. He looked over and saw Dean sitting watching them. He could see the boy wanted to join them but seemed a little hesitant as he looked over towards Gemma. It was obvious he wanted to be considered more of a peer to the woman than a child she was minding. He saw the woman caught on to this and made an excuse to leave.

Bobby kissed Jo on the cheek before he put her down and patted Sammy on his head. "Why don't you two wash you faces and hands...looks like you got as much syrup on you as you did in your tummies."

"Rufus and Caleb are on their way to meet me," he said as went over and sat down next to Dean.

"Okay," Dean said as he looked up at his uncle and didn't hesitate as he slipped out of his chair and hugged the older hunter. "I promise I'll help Gemma take care of Sammy and Jo."

"I know you will Buddy," Bobby said as he hugged him. "I'll call you kids tonight before you hit the hay."

"Okay," the child murmured as he pulled back slightly.

Bobby nodded as he rested his hands on the boy's shoulder. "I need to leave now if I'm going to meet up with Caleb tonight."

"Yes Sir," Dean said as he looked up to when he heard his brother and Jo rushing back into the kitchen with Gemma trailing behind.

"Gemma's gonna help me with my bow and arrow training," Sammy shouted excitedly.

"Sounds like you kids are in good hands." Bobby said as he stood up. "Alright, I'm heading out. I'll talk to you all later when I call to check in."

"I'll walk you out." Gemma said before turning to the children. "The sooner you three clean up the breakfast dishes the sooner we can go outside to practice."

Bobby smiled as the three hurried to begin cleaning as the adults went outside. "You three...you planning to start weapon training with my niece?"

Gemma blushed slightly. "She asked that since Sammy is allowed to practice with a bow and arrow and that they are the same age that she wants to do it to."

"I guess it wouldn't be such a bad idea," Bobby decided as he tossed his duffle bag into the passenger seat.

"Good luck and be careful," Gemma said.

"Don't spoil them too much." he told her.

Gemma grinned, "I won't."

"Liar," he said with a chuckle.

"You call if you need help, I already talked to my Dad and he said he can be there if you need him."

"Right," Bobby agreed with a grunt as Gemma engulf him in a fierce hug making the hunter wonder when people decided he was so darn hug able.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemma starts bonding with the kids and Dean asks the million dollar question. Even at 12 you can't pull a fast one on Dean Winchester *grin*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the Kudos!! I'm so glad people like this story!!! Feedback is always welcome *grin*.
> 
> Thanks again and enjoy,  
> Val

Chapter 17

"Wow!" Dean and Sammy said at the same time when Jo hit 10 out of 10 bullseyes with the bow and arrow that Gemma taught her how to use.

"Jo, Sweetie....you sure you never did this before?" Gemma asked shocked at the child's ability.

"No Miss Gemma, this is the first time. Uncle Bobby said I had to wait until he thought I was ready." The little girl said as she handed the bow to Sammy for his turn.

Dean laughed, "that's just Jo, you should see her fast ball."

Gemma cocked here eyebrow at that, and the way Dean wrapped his arm around the girl and the way she leaned into him. "Natural athlete hmmm."

"That's what our Dad says too." Dean said.

Gemma looked down at her watch. "Tom will be here in a half an hour. Why don't you kids go in and get cleaned up." She told them as the three children had used training as excuse to roll around in the dirt.

Jo smiled as she ran off as she chirped over her should, "okay."

The woman looked down at the boys who hung back. "Well?"

Dean looked up at Gemma. "Jo's probable gonna take a bath...she can be pretty girly at times." He said with a shake of his head.

"I see," she said trying not to laugh at the boy's obvious annoyance at Jo being 'girly'. "I think you two can wash your faces and hands in the kitchen sink and then go upstairs and put on some clean clothes that aren't covered in dirt."

"Yes Ma’am," Dean said as he nudges Sam's shoulder.

"Oh, and Dean can you please put yours, Sammy and Jo's dirty clothes in a basket and grab the laundry in the hamper in the bathroom and bring it down. I want to put a load of laundry on."

"Yes Ma’am," he said as followed his brother inside while Gemma gathered the weapons and arrows. She stopped off at the barn where Bobby housed the weapons before going into the house.

Gemma shook her head as she saw the boys had obviously rushed to wash in the kitchen sink by the puddles around the sink. Picking up a dish towel she cleaned up the mess before going over and putting the kettle on to make a cup of tea.

She finished tidying the kitchen and looked up as Dean came into the kitchen carrying the basket. "Thank you Dean," she said as she went over to take the basket. She would have sworn the boy sniffed her.

He sat at the table and watched as Gemma put the laundry on while he waited for his brother and Jo to join them. She finished and turned trying think of what to say to the boy, his gaze making her feel like he was sizing her up. "Hey, I was thinking, after you and Jo see Dr. Tom maybe we could go for a late lunch and a movie. How does that sound?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders as looked at Gemma. "Are you my Dad's girlfriend?"

Gemma choked on the sip of tea she had taken. "Girlfriend?"

"I'm not a little kid like Sammy...I know my Dad hasn't been researching every night before he left. That and my Dad hair smells funny like apples when he comes home...your hair smells the same."

Gemma blushed scarlet at what Dean was saying. John and she liked to take a bath or a shower together before he would leave at night. She would usually laugh when he would grumble about his hair smelling like green apples. Suddenly she didn't find it as amusing when his twelve-year-old son was asking point blank about her relationship with his father.

"Um well you're Dad and I are friends," she said tentatively.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid...I know what grown up friends do."

"Oh...umm...this really isn't appropriate for us to talk about." She said feebly. Gemma turned when she heard a loud knock at the front door. " That must be Dr. Tom," She exclaimed as she hurried out of the room and away from Dean's questions about her and John.

Dean followed Gemma out as she went to let Tom in. "Hello Dean," the man said as he came into the front hall.

"Hi Dr. Tom," Dean said as she stood by the stairs.

"You must be Gemma, Bobby told me you would be staying with the kids." The man said as he held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you," she said

"I know your Dad; we worked a case once."

"I thought Tom Standish sounded familiar. "She with a smile before turning towards child by her side. "Dean can you please get Jo."

"Sure," he said as he turned and screamed over his shoulder. "JO, DR. TOM IS HERE!"

"I meant could you please go upstairs and get Jo." Gemma reiterate as she turned Dean towards the stairs and gave him a playful push.

"Ohhh," he said as he charged up the stairs to get Jo.

Tom chuckled. "He's a good kid, a bit of a wise ass but still a good kid."

“Can I get you something to drink?

“Thanks,” he said as he followed Gemma into the kitchen. 

“I can put a fresh pot of coffee on,” she offered.

He nodded towards the mug of tea in her hand. “Tea’s fine.”

Gemma turned the stove on to bring the water up to a boil again as she grabbed a mug and busied herself preparing the drink. 

“So, how’s it going so far?”

“Umm good I guess. I made pancakes with Jo and Sam for breakfast and then the four of us did some target practice.”

“Four…Jo participated?” The man asked slightly surprised.

“Participated…she had 10 out of 10 bullseyes. First time she ever used a bow and arrow too. I showed her how to hold the bow, line up a shot and expected it to go wild but bam bullseye. It was amazing.” She explained still slightly awed from the child’s ability.

Tom nodded his head as he took in what she told him. “Jo is very intuitive, very detail oriented for a child her age. I’m not surprised that she would take to something like target practice like a duck to water.”

The man looked up when the three children came into room. “Hi Dr. Tom!” Jo said as she and Dean went over to the kitchen table.

“Hi Jo,” he said before turning his attention back to Dean and the little boy standing next to him. “Hey Sammy, how are you today?”

“Good Dr. Tom,” Sammy said as he followed Dean into the room. Dean came over and sat down next to Jo.

Tom smiled as he reached into his bag and pulled out some worksheets for the children to complete as Gemma placed the cup of tea down for him.

“Come on Sammy, why don’t we go in the other room.” Gemma said as she placed a reassuring hand on the young boy’s shoulder and guided him out of the kitchen.

SPNSPNSPN

“So, what do you want to do?” The woman asked the child. “Do you know how to play any cards games?”

“Daddy taught me and Dean how to play poker.” Sammy said as he looked down at his feet. 

Gemma rolled her eyes. “Of course, he did. How about something else, would you like to learn how to play Gin Rummy?” She asked as she grabbed the cards off the mantel before sitting down on the floor.

“Okay,” he said as he sat down across from her as she began explaining the rules and the scoring of the game. “Ma’am, will Uncle Bobby bring my Daddy home?”

Gemma gave the child a reassuring smile. “I’m sure he will. Sammy you don’t have to call me Ma’am, you can call me Gemma.”

“Okay Gemma,” The youngest Winchester said as he graced her with a sweet smile that made Gemma’s heart thump in her chest. She barely knew these children and she was completely head over heels in love with them. 

“So, I was asking Dean earlier. How about after him and Jo are done visiting with Dr. Tom we could go into town and have a late lunch and then go to the movies. Would you like that?”

Sammy shrugged his shoulders non-committedly just like his brother had too as he looked down at his cards. She remembered that John had said Sam was his little reader and tried a different approach. “You know, we have plenty of time. We could go to the library first. Have you done your summer reading yet?”

The child looked up excitedly at the prospect at going to the library but that that excitement quickly ended. “We don’t know where we’re going to school…don’t have a list to go by.” He explained.

Gemma frowned at this and felt annoyance at John. “Well you and Jo are in the same grade so you should be able to go by her list. The library should have the reading list for all the grades and Dean can pick out his book for sixth grade. 

“Okay,” the child said happily.

Gemma smiled at the obvious joy that shone on the little boy’s face and wondered how something so small could give him so much joy. These children have shoulder too many burdens in their young lives and Gemma swore to herself she was going to give them as much joy as possible while she could.

SPNSPNSPN

“That movie was funny,” Jo said as she snuggled close to Dean. They had decided to get ice cream sundaes for ‘dinner’ after the movie since they had a late lunch. 

“That old dude was a riot,” Dean agreed.

“I wasn’t sure you kids would like ‘City Slickers’.” Gemma said as she ate a mouthful of her butterscotch sundae. She smiled at Dean and Jo as they sat across from her and Sammy in the booth they had snagged when they had come into the diner. “Did you like the movie Sammy?”

“Yeah it was funny, and I really liked when they were trying to get the cattle across the water.” He said as he scooped up some of his hot fudge. 

“And you’re happy with your books?”

“I am!” Sammy shouted happily as Jo nodded her head eagerly in agreement.

She frowned as Dean ducked his head. “Dean?”

“I don’t see why we have to read on our summer vacation. Beside we should be training.” He huffed.

Gemma nodded her head. “We’ll still be training, don’t worry. It won’t hurt to read one hour a day, I promise you.”

Dean sighed, “okay.”

Gemma laughed at the dejected look on the boy’s face at the thought of reading during his summer vacation. “Alright you three, let’s finish our ice cream and head home.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Dean and Gemma bonding here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how but I posted the same chapter twice so I decided that instead of deleting the Chapter 18 I would just actually post it so two chapters in one day :). Enjoy!!!

Chapter 18

Gemma finish checking all the salt lines around the doors and windows. She had watched Dean as he had very seriously laid down the lines, but her Dad always said rechecking your surroundings was hunter’s best weapon.

She walked back into the living room and flipped on the television, settling on a channel playing one of her all-time favorite movies ‘Charade’ with Cary Grant and Audrey Hepburn. Sitting back, she pulled out her crocheting project to help keep her mind occupied. She couldn’t stop worrying about forging a bond with the children.

When they got home after their ice cream she had the kids get ready for bed and then they had sat together on the couch and she had read the first three chapters of ‘The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe’ the one book all three children agreed on to read together before bed.

When they finish reading she had tucked Jo and Sammy in before her and Dean went around to secure the house. It was so easy with Jo and even Sammy seemed open to her but Dean, oh he was a different story. She could see it...the weariness in the child’s eyes and she hated it.

She was so lost in thought that she hadn’t realized the child she was worried over was standing in the doorway. “Dean, buddy what are you doing up?”

Dean swallowed as he looked towards Gemma before looking around the room. Gemma stood up and walked over to the boy and squatted down so that they were eye to eye. “Did you have a bad dream?”

The boy swallowed as he nodded his head and whispered, “yeah.”

Gemma gave him a tentative smile as she reached over and ran her hand through his hair. “Why don’t you sit down, and I’ll go make us some coco and we can have a chat.”

“Okay,” the boy said as he went over to the couch. “Ma’am,” he called out.

Gemma turned and looked at him. “Dean you can call me Gemma, you don’t have to call me Ma’am.”

Dean blushed slight, “okay…Gemma. You aren’t going to put that peppermint stuff in the coco are you?”

She frowned, “peppermint stuff?”

“Mr. Rufus put it in when he made the coco and it made me sick.”

“Sick?”

“Un hun. It made me throw up and my bed wouldn’t stop spinning until my Dad sat down with me.”

Gemma’s mouth dropped open as she put two and two together. “No buddy, I’m definitely not going to put that peppermint stuff in the coco. Just plain regular coco.” Gemma reassured Dean as she went into the kitchen to make their drinks, mentally reminding herself to give Rufus, John and Bobby a scolding when she got her hands on the three men. 

SPNSPNSPN

Dean took a sip of his coco and smiled. It was regular coco; it didn’t make him feel all tingling like before.

“Good?”

“Yup,” he said as Gemma sat down next to him. 

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Gemma cleared her throat. “Dean, did Bobby tell you that my Dad is a hunter too?” Dean nodded his head as he looked up at the woman shyly. “Did he also tell you that my Mom and Dad are my adopted parents?”

“No Ma…Gemma, he didn’t.” He said as he looked at her closely.

Gemma took a deep breath before she continued. “See when I was four my real Mom, Dad, my grandparents and two of my aunts were killed by werewolves. They found me hiding under my bed and they took me…the werewolves took me with them.”

Dean’s eyes widen in shock. “The monsters took you?”

Gemma nodded her head as she wiped at her tears. She knew she couldn’t tell the child all of her story…that was something she felt that John would need to agree to her telling his children that she was a werewolf but she knew he needed to know he wasn’t alone in his fears right now.

“They did and my Dad…my adopted Dad…he saved me Dean.”

“And then you went to live with him?”

“I did…him and his wife took me in and loved me.”

Dean ducked his head and asked, “Did you have bad dreams about you Dad not coming back when he went on a hunt?”

Gemma sighed, “yeah I use to have really bad dreams that I would lose my Dad while he was out on a hunt. My mom though told me it was alright to have those dreams because I love my Dad and I was worried about him and that’s what happens when we love people, we worry about them.”

“So bad dreams don’t mean we’re weak?” The child asked as he looked up at Gemma.

“Oh Honey,” Gemma said as she reached out and took Dean’s smaller hand in hers. “No, they don’t mean we’re weak. It’s just how our minds work through our fears and there is no shame in having fears Dean.”

“Dr. Tom says being afraid is okay too.” He admitted.

“And it is,” she told him before asking softly. “Do you want to tell me about your dream?”

“My Dad and Uncle Bobby didn’t come back…we were separated…they put us in different homes.”

“You mean you and Sammy?”

The little boy nodded his head as the tears he was trying so desperately to control slid down his cheeks. “Jo too…and I couldn’t find them!” he cried as Gemma gathered him in her arms. 

“Shhh….shhh.” Gemma murmured as she rubbed the crying child’s back. “Dean you listen to me. No matter what happened with your Dad and Uncle Bobby you three will not be separated. I would never let that happen. I swear I would never let that happen.”

“It’s my job to protect Sammy and Jo.” He said as he pushed away from Gemma and wiped away his tears with the back of his hands.

“No, it’s your job to be a good big brother to Sammy and a good friend to Jo and from what I’ve seen you’re doing an amazing job at both.” She told him.

“Dad says I’m responsible for Sammy. That it’s my job to take care of him.” he argued. 

Gemma swallowed her anger at what Dean was telling her. She knew John regretted how much pressure he put on his oldest and was trying to let Dean be a child but obviously he still had a great deal of work to do in that department since Dean still felt it was his job to take care of the youngest Winchester and now Jo. 

She reached out and laid her hand over his. “How about a deal. While I’m here it’s my responsible to worry about the grown-up stuff and to take care of you three. You’ll all have your chores that I’ll expect you to do and we will continue with your training.”

“Chores?” Dean asked skeptically.

“Mmhmm.” She said as she knew how important it was for the boy to feel useful. “Like one of your chores would be to put down all the salt lines around the doors and windows at night.”

Dean nodded his head, “like I did tonight?”

“Exactly,” Gemma told him.

“I guess that’s okay then.” He agreed.

“Good, so why don’t you finish your coco and then you need to go back up to bed.”

“Yes Ma’am…I mean Gemma.” He told her as he ducked his head blushing when the woman chuckled as she leaned over and kissed him on his forehead.

SPNSPNSPN

After that first awkward day and night things went by smoothly between her and the children. Gemma had given all three children chores that they were responsible for and had continued to train with them too. Once she realized how much Jo liked to cook, the two of them would make most of the meals together, dragging the boys in to help with things like peeling potatoes and making salads.

Sammy had pulled her aside the third morning after training and asked if she would help him with his aim. She realized the youngest Winchester was embarrassed that Jo was a natural and admitted he didn’t want his Daddy to be disappointed in him.

Gemma had tried to reassure the child that his father would never be disappointed as long as he was trying his best, but he didn’t seem to believe that thought and said he thought his Daddy would expect him to get at least five out of ten bullseyes. 

So, Gemma and Sammy spent an extra thirty minutes practicing each morning, but she wouldn’t agree to more than thirty minutes. She was trying to encourage the children to be just that…children. After the extra target practice Gemma would send Sammy in to get cleaned up and then the four of them would play a game before Gemma and Jo would go and make lunch while the boys did their chores. 

It was on the eighth day that Gemma and Jo were in the kitchen making chicken salad sandwiches when the little girl told her that she wanted to bake a cake. “Gemma, It’s Mrs. O’Brien’s birthday tomorrow. Can we make her a birthday cake?”

Sammy and Dean looked up from the table they were currently setting. “You’re gonna bake a cake? Can it be chocolate?” Sammy asked hopefully.

Gemma smiled at the children and shrugged her shoulders. “Sure, why not but first we need to make sure we have everything to make it. I’ll check after lunch and whatever we don’t have we can go to the store to get. I wanted to make a food run anyway since a certain 12-year-old seems to be eating for three people.” She teased as she walked past Dean and ruffled his hair.

“I can’t help that I’m hungry,” the boy argued. 

“Of course, you can’t help it,” Gemma reassured the boy with a grin as she finished putting the sandwiches on the tray as Jo grabbed the macaroni salad out of the refrigerator. Gemma went and took out the pitcher of lemonade and placed it on the table before going back and retrieving the bowl of fruit salad too.

Soon they all had their plates ladle with food. Just as Gemma went to take a bite of her sandwich she looked up when the house phone rang. Quickly she put her food down and encourage the children to start eating as she went into Bobby’s den to pick up the phone.

“Hello.”

“Gemma,” a gravelly voice responded. 

She reached out and grabbed the corner of desk when she felt her legs begin to buckle as she whispered into the phone, “John?”

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well John is alive and somewhat kicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos on this story!! I hope people are enjoying this story. Okay so I forgot when I posted a couple a chapters back that since Gemma is crocheting a blanket that I wanted to post a picture of the baby blanket that just finished.

_**Gemma's Crocheting Blanket** _

Chapter 19 

“Sweetheart, breath.” She heard John command before she took a shaky breath. Once she felt the wave a dizziness pass, she pulled out the chair and sat down.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

She heard him bark out a laugh. “As good as one can be when and angry spirit forces you towards rotting floorboards in an abandoned house, so you end up crashing through the floor, down into pit with smooth walls so there’s no way to climb out. I lucked out and only ended up with a couple of cracked ribs.”

“Oh John,” Gemma cried as she imagined what he had gone through. 

“I’m fine Gemma.” John told her when he heard her crying. “Bobby, Caleb and Rufus found me last night. Caleb patched me up. They went back this morning to salt and burn the bones of that bitch spirit. We’re leaving as soon as they get back. We should be back at Bobby’s late afternoon on Friday.”

“Friday,” Gemma said as she looked down to Bobby’s calendar. 

“I know Sweetheart, Sunday is the beginning of the lunar cycle. We’ll be back in time.” He promised her. Bobby told him this morning that a couple of nights ago that Gemma had told him that she had begun planning to bring the children to her parent’s home if they weren’t back in time. 

“Right,” she murmured. “John, let me get the boys…”

“No Gemma,” he said quickly. “I’ll talk to them tonight when Bobby calls them. I wanted to talk to you first.”

“Okay,” she said hesitantly.

John sighed, “Look Gemma, I just want to say I appreciate what you’ve been doing. Bobby said you didn’t hesitate; you were there as soon as he called. Considering how we left things…thank you.”

“Of course I would be here. Even if you and I weren’t sleeping together I would be here. A hunter’s family needed help and no matter what we all stick together.”

“Right…right…you’re a good friend Gemma.” she heard him murmured and with those seven little words she felt her heart break. She really wasn’t going to be anything more than a friend with benefits to John? 

She thought she could accept that but that was before she spent time with the boys. Not only was she in love with the elder Winchester, she was in love with his boys. She was foolish enough to imagine that he would come back, and they would somehow build a life together. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard him say, “look Bobby and the others just pulled up. Can I ask you to do me another favor…can you prepare the boys for me to call them tonight and to ummm prepare them for when they see me on Friday?”

“See you?” She asked. No matter what she needed to take care of these children until their father and uncle returned.

“I was down in that pit for two weeks…I had lucked out that there was some water coming in that I could drink from a cracked water pipe, but I only had a couple of protein bars to ration…I’m down around 30 pounds.”

She swallowed as she imagined what John must look like. John Winchester was a big, muscular man but a 30 pounds rapid weight loss was going to make him look sickly…gaunt. “I understand. I’ll prepare them and explain what to expect.”

“Good,” he told her as she heard a door opening over the line and several male voices. “Alright gotta go.” He said as she heard Bobby ask him if he was ready. “Tell the boys I’ll talk to them tonight.” He said as he hung up, not giving her a chance to say goodbye.

Sighing Gemma took a minute to collect herself before she headed back into the kitchen to let the children know that their father was safe, and the men were on their way home.

SPNSPNSPN

Bobby rolled his eyes as he looked at the man sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala. “You’re an idjet…telling that woman she’s a good friend. She’s the best thing to happen to you in since your Mary died and you’re too damn afraid to take that chance with her.”

John shot his friend a withering look. “Don’t need you’re input Singer.”

“Really, then why did you tell me then…huh?”

“Shut up!” John said in annoyance because he was the one to volunteer what he had said to Gemma and deep down he knew he told Bobby because the older hunter was the only one who would call him on his bullshit. He glare at his friend when he heard him chuckling at his expense. 

SPNPSNSPN

Dean and Sammy were bouncing in anticipation of hearing their father’s voice after him being gone over three weeks. Jo was just as excited; she may have her ‘Uncle John’ wrapped around her little finger but the big hunter hung the moon and the stars as far as the little girl was concerned.

After Gemma had gotten off the phone, she had gone and gave the children the good news. Once she was able to get them to calm down Jo had asked if they could make a second cake for Uncle John. Soon they were all piled into her car to go to the store to picked up the ingredients for the cakes. She had also decided to pick up food she knew wouldn’t be too hard on John’s stomach too. 

She remembered that her old college roommate Cathy had battle Anorexia Nervosa and knew the diet her doctors had put her on to help her gain back weight in a healthy way. Gemma made sure she got plenty of chicken, turkey, fish, eggs and vegetables. She wasn’t sure how he felt about them, but she also made sure to pick up a few avocados and coconuts because of their healthy fat contents and he would need a lot of healthy fat in his diet.

When they turned down an isle that had beach paraphilia Gemma remembered that two days earlier while out on her morning run she had found a small pond around three miles from the salvage yard and decided that a picnic would help occupy the children the next day. 

The three children watched curiously as Gemma grabbed a large Styrofoam cooler, a large water cooler jug, paper plates, utensils and napkins. They all grinned when they saw her pick up a few pails with shovels, a blow-up beach ball and a few large beach towels. 

“Gemma, are we going to the beach?” Sammy asked hopefully.

“Well we’re not close to the ocean but how does a picnic at a pond sound to you guys?” She asked.

“Really?” Jo asked as she practically bounced up and down in excitement.

The woman nodded her head. “Yes really,” she told the little girl as they stood in front of the sunscreen section and she grabbed a high SPF waterproof bottle of sunscreen. She stopped when she saw arm floaties. She frowned as she turned and looked at her charges. “Okay I need you three to be honest with me. Do you know how to swim?”

Dean nodded his head, “I do, Dad taught me how to swim when I was little, but Sammy doesn’t know how.”

“Okay,” Gemma said as she looked at Jo. “What about you Missy?”

The little girl shook her head, “No Ma’am.”

“Alright then, floaties for you and Sammy it is.” She announced as she grabbed a couple of packages.

She looked around trying to think of what else they may need when she rolled her eyes at her own foolishness. “Do you kids have bathing suits?” She asked. She smiled as the three kids all sadly shook their heads no.

“Oh well,” she said dramatically. “I guess there’s only one thing we can do once we finish here… we’ll need to go to Walmart and buy bathing suits.”

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemma takes the kids on a picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the feedback and Kudos on this story. I have to say I love seeing the characters as children and the boys have a loving female figure in their lives and Jo have the strong male figures(Bobby and John) in her life that she lost when her Dad died. Thank you again and enjoy!! Val

Chapter 20

The next day after they had breakfast Gemma, the children and Rumsford were packed the car and heading to the small pond. It was tucked away and didn’t seem to have too many visitors, so the small party lucked out and had the place to themselves. 

Once they set up the blanket and Gemma had coated each child in suntan lotion to help protect their fair skin she joined them in the water. She made sure Sammy and Jo had their swimmers on properly and took turns with Dean on showing the younger children how to swim. 

They weren’t too far out from shore and Gemma had her arms stretched out under the water with Sammy laying across them as she was instructing him how to move his arms and kick his legs. Dean was doing the same with Jo. Soon she had three little swimmers (granted Sammy and Jo needed her and Dean to help them still) giggling and playing in the water. 

Gemma was taking turns picking each child up and tossing them into the water. She smirked as Jo and Sammy seemed to take after Rumsford and doggie paddled more than actually swim around her. Dean though, she was a little surprised at how good of a swimmer he was. John had done a great job teaching him. Then again she shouldn’t have been surprised, Dean seemed to be like Jo. Very adept at physical activities where Sammy seems to prefer to reading and puzzles.

Finally she called a time out and suggested they take a break from the water. She smirked when Rumsford followed his human playmates up to the blanket and the poor thing collapsed on the ground next to it. “I feel your pain boy,” Gemma said as she rubbed the dog’s head.

“Gemma, is it time for lunch? I’m hungry,” Sammy said, and she saw Dean and Jo quickly nod their heads in agreement. 

She looked down at her watch and gasped at the time. “It sure is,” she told them as she opened the cooler and began pulling out the containers with the fried chicken, potato salad and three bean salad while Dean grabbed the bag that housed the paper plates, utensils and napkins for her. Soon she was passing the kids each a plate full of food and a juice box.

Gemma reached into the bag and pulled out two plastic bowls and quickly filled one with water from the other cooler she had bought and filled the other with kibble for Rumsford. “There you go Buddy,” she told the dog as she place both bowls down for him and was rewarded with some very loud slurps.

“Mmm, this is good.” Dean said as he attacked the chicken leg she had given him.

“Glad you approve Dean.” She teased as she took a sip of water. “So I say we spend two more hours here and then we head home so we can get cleaned up and go see Mrs. O’Brien to wish her a happy birthday and deliver her cake.”

“Can we bake Uncle John’s cake tomorrow?” Jo asked. 

Gemma smiled as she nodded her head. “Yup but remember we’re doing that angel food cake since your Uncle John’s tummy needs special food right now.”

“Okay,” the little girl chirped as Dean nudged her. 

“I’m done, who wants to go back in the water?” Dean shouted as he hopped up.

“I do,” Jo cried as she took the last bite of potato salad.

“Whoa, slow down you two. You just ate. You have to wait at least 30 minutes.” Gemma told them.

“Aww that’s just an old wives tale Gemma,” Dean argued as Jo stood up next to him.

“Too bad, I still believe it. You can play for a little bit and then go back in.”

Jo reached down and grabbed the pails and shovels they had bought yesterday. “We can build a sandcastle.”

The older boy sighed but nodded his head. “Okay, come on Sammy.” He said as he turned his attention towards his brother. 

“I’m gonna read,” the youngest Winchester said as he scooted a little closer to Gemma.

Dean and Jo shrugged their shoulders before they turned and ran down towards the water’s edge to build their castle.

Gemma watched to make sure that Dean and Jo didn’t go into the water and sat along the bank of the pond and began filling their pails with the sand around the water’s edge. “Sammy, would you mind helping me put this stuff away?” She asked the little boy.

“Kay,” Sammy said as he stood up and began helping Gemma put the food back into the cooler and pick up the dish that Rumsford’s lunch had been in. He bent down and gave the sleeping dog a kiss on the top of his head.

Once everything was settled Gemma sat back down and smiled when Sammy climbed onto her lap. “Gemma is Daddy hurt real bad?”

She wrapped her arms around the child and gave him a quick hug. “Your Daddy will be alright Sammy. He just needs time to heal. Once he does though, he’ll be as good as new. You boys just need to remember when you see him that you have to be gentle.”

“Right,” the youngest Winchester said with a firm nod of his head. “We can’t hug him too tight and we can’t jump on him either.” 

“Exactly,” Gemma said as rocked the child ever so slightly. She could see he was tired and knew at least one of her charges was might be taking a nap on the blanket pretty soon. 

“Gemma,” Sammy said around a yawn. “Will we have to stay with Uncle Bobby cuz of Daddy being hurt?”

“I think so. I don’t think your Daddy is going to be up to driving and hunting for a while. Why? Don’t you want to stay at your Uncle Bobby’s place?”

Sammy looked up and nodded his head. “I love staying with Uncle Bobby. Me and Dean have our own beds and we don’t have SpaghettiOs every night for dinner like when it’s just me and Dean staying in the motel room.”

Gemma closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten to help remain calm. Since that first night when Dean woke up with a nightmare, the older boy had filled Gemma in on their life on the road. He wanted to know if that was how it was with her and her parents, trying to figure out if all children of hunters lived the same way.

“You don’t like the motels do you?” She asked softly.

Sammy blushed as he ducked his head. Dean always tells him that Daddy does what he can, but he couldn’t deny that he didn’t like it. “It’s scary when Daddy’s not there and it’s just me and Dean.”

“I bet it is,” she said as she gave the little boy another quick hug.

Sammy chewed on his bottom lip. “If Daddy married you then you could be our Mama and we could live with you all the time,” he said as he looked up at her hopefully. “Then we could go to the same school all year, you could take us to the zoo when you’re working, and we could read together each night before bed too.”

Gemma’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Oh Sammy…Honey. You’re Daddy and I are just friends,” she explained to the child.

“You don’t want to be our Mama?” The child asked and Gemma had to fight the urge to say she did. Because that is exactly what she wanted. She wanted to take the two little boys and give them the life they deserved. A life where they felt safe, secured and loved. 

“Honey…it’s not that easy. I love you and your brother so much, I do, and I love spending time with you kids. Marriage is different thought. When two people get married it’s because they’re in love and they want to make a life together. I care about your Daddy but we’re…we’re friends.” She said, knowing that what she said wasn’t enough, but she didn’t know what else to say to the child. 

Suddenly she truly understood why John didn’t think it was a good idea for her to be around his boys and she hated to admit it but he right about her spending time with his boys…this wasn’t fair to them or to her.

“Can’t you and Daddy try to be in love?” Sammy asked innocently.

“Baby,” Gemma cried as she wiped away her tears. “I wish it could work like that, but it doesn’t. I’m so sorry Sammy.”

The little boy sniffled but tried to be brave as he hugged Gemma. “It’s okay Gemma, don’t cry.”

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked as him and Jo suddenly appeared in front of them. The older boy had seen Gemma crying and they came rushing back up to the blanket.

Gemma blushed as she realized she was upsetting the children and quickly wiped away her tears and forced a smile on her face. “I’m fine. Just being silly is all.” She reassured them before she looked down at her watch. “It’s been a half hour, if you two want to go back in the water let me just put Jo’s swimmers on her arms.”

Dean looked at Gemma, then at his brother and frowned. He had a sneaky suspicion about why Gemma was crying. They had a meeting the last night while Gemma was covering the phones for Bobby. Sammy had it in his head that if Dad married Gemma they could be a family and live with her all the time. 

Dean told Sammy not to say anything. That it would only upset Gemma and she had been real good to them and it would be wrong to upset her. He knew Sammy was still a little kid, but he needed to understand that just because he wanted Gemma to be their Mom that it wasn’t up to them. It was up to their Dad and Gemma. 

Dean gave Gemma a smile. “Nah, we’ve got a real good sandcastle going,” he told her before reaching down and grabbing his brother’s arm, pulling him up. “Come on Sammy, you can help.” He said as he dragged his brother alongside him and Jo.

Gemma returned Dean’s smile as she nodded her head. “Okay, just stay at the water’s edge.”

“We will,” Dean reassured her before the three headed down together towards the water.

The three dropped to their knees where Jo and Dean had been playing a few moments earlier. The older boy looked over his shoulder and saw Gemma had turned slightly so that the kids couldn’t see her face, but Dean could tell by the way her shoulders shook that she was still crying.

“What did you say to Gemma?” Dean asked his brother. Sammy blushed as he ducked his head which caused his brother to sigh and say, “Dammit Sammy.”

“You want her to be our Mom too,” Sammy argued meekly.

Jo looked over at Gemma before she reached out and took Dean’s hand in hers. “Dean, Gemma’s still crying.”

Dean chewed on his lower lip before he looked over at the dog currently chasing his tail. “Rumsford, go to Gemma.” He ordered the dog and watched as the animal stopped and sprinted up towards their guardian. He smiled when Rumsford laid down beside Gemma and put his big head in her lap causing her to chuckle slightly as she began patting his head.

“I told you not to say anything. Do you know how much trouble we’ll be in if Gemma tells Dad?”

“Gemma won’t tell Uncle John,” Jo said as she picked up a pail and began filling it with wet sand.

Dean nodded his head as he passed Sammy the other pail. “Yeah, you’re right…Gemma’s pretty cool,” he said as he took a shovel and began working on the moat around the castle.

“I didn’t mean to make Gemma cry Dean,” Sammy said as he tilted his pail of sand and patted the tower he created.

“Yeah well just cut it out. We push Dad too much and he’ll make us leave even if he’s hurt.”

Sammy sighed as he nodded his head as he said sadly, “okay.”

Dean look up at Jo before reaching over and patting Sammy on the shoulder. “Look I want to stay too.” 

“I know,” Sammy said as he looked at his brother and then at Jo. “I know.”

The children fell silent as they continued to work on their castle until Gemma came down to the water edge and told them they needed to head home to get ready to go to Mrs. O’Brien.

“Wow, this castle is amazing.” She gushed. “What’s are you going to call it?”

The three grinned as they looked up at the woman. “Call it?” Sammy asked as he got up and wrapped his arms around Gemma, giving her a hug.

Gemma leaned down and kissed the little boy on the top of his head. “Yup, castles have names. Like Windsor Castle.”

Dean nodded his head as he considered what Gemma was saying as he looked down at their handiwork before looking up with a grin. “How about Metallica Manor?”

Gemma couldn’t help but laugh as she ruffled Dean’s hair. “Metallica Manor it is.” She said as she clapped her hands together. “Okay you three, time to go. Say goodbye to Metallica Manor.”

The three children quickly picked up their shovels and pails as they trailed behind Gemma who had already packed up the car and Rumsford was sitting by it waiting for them. 

“As soon as we get home, you three wash up and get ready so that we can bring the cake to Mrs. O’Brien.” She said as she opened the door and the three climbed into the back seat before Gemma and Rumsford climbed into the front and the five headed home to enjoy their last night together.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and his boys are reunited...and Gemma makes a tough decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos everyone!! Happy New Year!!! I hope everyone has a safe and wonderful 2021!!!

Chapter 21

They were all sitting in the living room, waiting to hear the Impala engine…for John and Bobby to come through the door.

Dean pulled at the collar of his shirt. “Gemma, I look like a dork.” He whined as they waited for the men to return. Gemma had bought each boy a number of shirts, jeans, a pair of dress pants, sneakers and a pair of shoes while that were at Walmart to pick up their bathing suits, claiming their father had asked her to do their school shopping. Of course she couldn’t leave Jo out and she was currently wearing one of the new dresses she had bought her.

Dean knew that was complete bull, but he couldn’t say no when he saw how excited Sammy was at the idea of having actual new clothes and not his brother’s hammy downs. Gemma insisted they wear one of their new shirts and dress pants today.

“I think you look very handsome,” Gemma said as she smooth the older boy’s hair.

“I think you look handsome too,” Jo added as she played with the hem of her new dress. Dean grinned at the blonde girl. 

Gemma snickered when she saw Sammy begin to pretend gag behind Dean’s back. She shook her head but looked up when suddenly they heard the loud rumble of the Chevrolet Impala pulling up in front of the house and the three children ran for the front door and stood on the porch. 

“BOYS, GENTLE!” She shouted over the engine as she saw that they looked like they were going to run down the stair and pounce on their father before he got out of the car.

Dean shot a glance at Gemma and quickly put a hand on Sammy’s shoulder. “Let’s give him a minute Sammy.” The younger Winchester nodded his head and they watched as Bobby got out from behind the wheel of the car.

“Uncle Bobby,” Jo cried happily as she practically flew down the stairs and ran into her uncle’s arms.

“Oh Sweetheart, I missed you!” The older hunter said as he hugged her close and kissed her cheek before putting her down. “Let me help your Uncle John.”

Dean and Sam where standing by the car bouncing in place as the car door swung open and they watched as a familiar hand braces itself on top of the door.

“Hold up John,” Bobby said as he rushed around to help the younger hunter. The boys and Jo hover by the car waiting to hug the elder Winchester as Gemma walked up behind them and placed a reassuring hand on each boy’s shoulder.

The all watched as John gingerly extracted himself from the car and leaned on the open door. Gemma swallowed as she took in the man before them. A thirty-pound rapid weight lost had hit the man hard. John’s clothes were hanging off of him, his cheeks were sunken, and she could see he was visually shaking while standing up. 

Gemma didn’t need anyone to tell her that John lost muscle mass thanks to his time in that pit and that on top of the breathing exercises for his lungs he was going to need to build his strength up again. She fought the urge to go to him, the boys needed to be with their father now more than ever. 

“Boy,” John said as he gave them a smile. 

Both boys stared at their father, frozen in place. Gemma had tried to warn them, but they were too young to truly understand. She gently squeezed Dean’s shoulder, prompting him to go to his father. “Go on Buddy,” she urged him.

The older child tentatively made his way over to his father. He looked up at the big man, eyes brimming with tears. “Dad,” he whispered as John reached out and pulled him close, trying to avoid the ribs that were cracked.

John rubbed his hand along Dean’s back and looked up to see his youngest turn and bury his face in Gemma stomach as his shoulders shook with each sob. He watched as she lifted Sammy up into her arms, trying to console him. He turned slightly and saw that Jo was shying away from him too and had gone to Bobby.

“Hey Dean, how about you grab my stuff and we go inside.” He suggested. Gemma gave him a reassuring smile as she turned and headed back towards the house. 

“Okay Dad,” Dean said as he went and pulled his father’s duffel bags out of the back seat and followed him inside. 

“Let’s go in the kitchen Ace,” John said as he directed his oldest away from Gemma and Sammy. 

SPNSPNSPN

“Sammy, talk to me.” Gemma urged the upset child as she sat on the couch, cradling the boy.

“Daddy’s dying,” he whimpered.

“Honey no,” Gemma told him as she rubbed his back. “Your father is going to be fine. He just needs to eat properly to help put the weight back on that he lost and exercise to build up his strength. It will take some time, but he’ll be as good as new…promise.”

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Positive,” she told him. “Now I’ll tell you what would be the best medicine that your Dad could get right now. A hug from you.” She said as she tickled his sides.

Sammy giggled as he slipped off of Gemma’s lap. “Okay,” he said as he held his hand for her as they walked into the kitchen together.

Gemma let go of his hand and smiled as the little boy hurried over to his father. “Hi Daddy,” the youngest Winchester said as he wrapped his arms around his father’s neck and hugged him. 

“Hey Sammy,” John said as he kissed the top of his son’s head. He looked up and nodded thank you to Gemma. “Boy you look like you grew two inches…you and your brother. Let me look at you both.”

Dean grinned as he stood next to his brother in front of his Dad. He had grown almost two inches since his Dad left. Him and Sammy stood tall and proud for inspection. 

John frowned slightly as he looked at both boys. “Those new duds?”

“Don’t you remember Daddy?” Sammy said.

“Yean Dad, don’t you remember asking Gemma to buy us some new school clothes.” Dean said as he jerked his head towards Sam to encourage him to play along.

“Right, I forgot.” John said as he looked up at Gemma.

Bobby looked between his friend and Gemma before clearing his throat. “Okay you three, Caleb will be here in a little bit. Why don’t you go and put on your play clothes before they get here.”

The children didn’t need any further encouragement as they ran upstairs to change. The three adults winced at the sound of doors slamming overhead. “I’ve got some things to get caught up on.” The older hunter said as he stood up to headed into the other room leaving the two alone.

He stopped in front of Gemma and smiled. “Thank you for everything Gemma. I wasn’t sure how everything was going to work out but one look at their faces told me I made the right decision.”

“I should thank you, they’re amazing kids.” She told the older man as she reached up and gave him a hug.

John tried not to laugh when he saw his friend blush as he cleared his throat before leaving them alone.

“So I asked you to buy them clothes,” he teased as Gemma sat at the table.

“Dean really did outgrew his pants.” She told him. 

John nodded his head, “that boy is growing like a weed.”

Gemma smiled as she looked down at her hands. She gazed up when John placed his hand over her. 

She slipped out of her chair and stood beside John, staring into his eyes before she gave into her inner desire and leaned down and kissed him.

John reached up and cup the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. They finally pulled apart when oxygen became a concern. “Now that’s what I call a proper welcome home.”

Gemma sighed as she took a stepped back. “I glad you’re alright.”

“Gemma…” John said tentatively, he wasn’t a man who talked about his feelings.

“Don’t John,” she said as she cut him off. “I understand now why you didn’t want me to get to know the boys.”

John tried to give her a reassuring smile. “I don’t think anybody could have planned for what happened.”

“No they couldn’t,” she agreed before adding. “Doesn’t make this any easier.”

“Make what easier?” He asked in confusion.

Gemma swallow the lump in her throat before saying. “Saying goodbye.”

“What?”

“I can’t do it John…I thought I could handle this friends with benefits set up, but I can’t. I can’t do it…I’m just so sorry that the boys are going to be hurt.”

“Gemma…”

“Don’t…it’s fine.” She said as she stood up. “You don’t owe me anything. You were up front from the beginning; you weren’t looking for a relationship…to fall in lo…well you know.”

John opened his mouth to argue but closed it when the kids all came barreling into the room. “Come on, we can play hide and seek until Caleb gets here.” Dean said to the younger children as they ran past John and Gemma out the back door.

Gemma gave John a sad smile as she stood up. “I should get going. I did a full grocery run and there’s a piece of paper on the door of the fridge with instructions for heating up a few casseroles I prepped for you last night. All high in protein and lean fat. Should help you put some of the weight back on.”

“Gemma, can’t we talk about this?” He said as he stood up and clutched the table to help support him.

She shook her head, “I don’t think there is anything left to say. I’m going to say goodbye to the kids and then leave. Prolonging this will just make it worst.” Gemma said as grabbed her purse from counter. “Goodbye John,” she whispered as she hurried out the back door.

John watched as Gemma walked out and cursed himself and his injuries when he took a few steps and had to stop to catch his breath. How the Hell was he ever going to stop her if he couldn’t walk more than two or three steps without stopping to catch his damn breath.

SPNSPNSPN

Gemma sighed as the three children were in the middle of one potato, two potato to determine who was going to be it for their game of hide and seek. “Hey guys, I need to talk to you three.”

“Okay,” they all chirped as the turned and looked up at her.

“So now that your Dad and Uncle Bobby are back it’s time for me to head home.” She told them.

“When will you be back?” Jo asked as she wrapped her arms around Gemma’s middle and hugged her.

Gemma smiled as she hugged the little girl. “Baby, I don’t know. I have to go home, and I have to go to work…I have to take care of the animals.”

She watched as Dean shook his head as he looked up at her. She didn’t need to say it, the older boy knew this was goodbye. Gemma cocked her head slightly as she took a deep breath to get herself under control. “Come on you two, bring it in…group hug.”

The boys quickly joined them, and she gave each a kiss on their foreheads, while telling each that she loved them. Sniffling she pulled back and gave them a watery smile. “You behave, okay.”

“We will,” Dean told her.

“Right,” she said as she started to turn and head towards her car. She stopped when she saw a car barreling towards them. Tires screaming when the driver slammed on the brakes. She stood and watched as a woman climb out of the other car. 

“What the…you need to slow down lady. There are children here.” Gemma said angrily.

The other woman glared at Gemma and the children. “Yes and I see my little bitch right there.”

Gemma put a protective arm around Jo as she heard the little girl gasped. “Mama?”

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showdown between Gemma and Ellen plus John finally admits to Gemma how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the Kudos!! I hope people are enjoying this story. Thank you again! Val

Chapter 22

Gemma gaped at the woman in front of her. “You have no business here.”

“Oh I have plenty of reason to be here!” The other woman hissed at her. “That fool Roy screwed up and I lost out on some serious cash but that isn’t going to happen this time!”

Gemma pushed Jo behind her towards Dean who quickly pulled her close as she heard him urge Sammy to get Uncle Bobby.

“You’re not getting anywhere near Jo. Now I’m giving you a chance to leave quietly.” Gemma tried to reason with the other woman even though she knew it was like reasoning with a brick wall. She could see the woman was clearly jonesing for a fix.

“And who’s going to stop me…you!” She laughed as she pulled out a knife she had hidden in her jacket.

Gemma’s eyes flash yellow as she turned and looked at the children behind her. “Dean…Jo go now!” She commanded but saw that both children were frozen in place. She shook her head her heart breaking that another piece of their innocence being lost before turning back towards Jo’s mother.

Ellen stared at the other woman frowning as she tried to comprehend what she had just seen. She backed up slightly when Gemma turned back towards her and watched in horror as she opened her mouth and she saw the woman’s teeth were suddenly growing into razor sharp fangs as she lifted her hands and as her nails became talons before her eyes.

Ellen was so entranced by the transformation happening before her she didn’t have time to react before this creature in front of her grabbed her around the neck and lifted her into the air. “What…what are you?” She choked out.

Gemma gave her a gruesome grin as she hissed, “your worst nightmare!”

Ellen dropped her knife as she clawed at the hands wrapped around her neck as she begged, “please…please let me go.”

Gemma cocked her head as she level a hardened gaze at the the woman who had hurt Jo…had sent that bastard Roy to kidnap her so they could sell her to some pervert…that still planned to sell the innocent child.

She wanted to kill her…to snap her neck and it took all her will power and training to stop her from doing it. She wasn’t a monster and she wasn’t letting the bitch in front of her to turn her into one.

“You’re going to leave and never come back here again! Do you understand me!” She growled.

Ellen nodded her head quickly. “I swear…please!”

Gemma made a show of flashing her fangs before using her strength to throw Ellen over the hood of the car into a heap on the ground by the passenger door. Ellen barely registered her brother running towards them with his shotgun as she scrambled to get up and into her car before speeding away.

SPNSPNSPN

Gemma slowly got her breathing under control and started to retract her claws and fangs. She could hear Bobby consoling the upset little girl behind her. She gasped when she realized she was having difficulty forcing herself to shift back as her fang and claws began to extend again. She hadn’t changed deliberately like that while angry and anxious since she was seventeen and forgot how those feeling played havoc with her balance. 

“Bobby…you need to lock me up…” she cried as she hid herself as much as possible from Jo and Dean so not to frighten them even more.

“You two…house now!” He ordered as he rushed over to Gemma. “This way,” he told her as he ushered her towards the root cellar entrance. “I have a panic room that should contain you,” he told her as they quickly went through. 

He had just finished locking Gemma inside the panic room when John with Dean’s help hobbled down the stairs. “Bobby?” The injured hunter called out.

“Over here.” He turned to see John and Dean making their way over. He quickly grabbed a chair and put it down next to him. “Sit you fool,” he said as he saw how white his friend’s face was and how ragged his breathing was too. 

John didn’t have the strength to argue and sat down. He turned towards Dean, “Son…you go and watch Sammy and Jo. Bobby and I will take care of Gemma.”

Dean looked at his father before looking at the door to the panic room. “Dad…you’re not gonna kill Gemma, are you?” He asked, tears threatening to spill.

John cupped his son’s cheek. “No…no I would never hurt Gemma. You go now.”

“Yes Sir,” the child said as he turned and headed back upstairs to take care of Sammy and Jo.

Bobby waited until Dean was gone before turning to John. “She’s having a hard time turning back. Thinks it’s because it’s so close to the lunar cycle and she forced the change in anger. She can’t control her emotions or her shifting.”

John nodded his head as he asked, “does she need to feed?”

“Yeah, I’m going to call a guy who owes me a favor that has a pig farm 15 miles from here. I’ll send Caleb to pick up a few hearts. She also asked me to call her cousin too…says she needs to be with at least a couple from her pack.”

John nodded his head, “whatever she needs.” John said as he looked at the door that separated him from the woman he loved and gasped as he realized that he was in love with Gemma.

“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure she’s fine.” He told him as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “She protected them John…I don’t think Ellen will ever bother that little girl ever again.”

John nodded his head as he looked up at Bobby. “Would you mind…” he said tentatively.

“Just open the window to talk,” he told the other hunter.

John waited until Bobby had climbed the stairs and heard the door open and close before he got up and slid the metal door aside so that he could look inside. He could see Gemma huddle in the corner, and it broke his heart at the way she kept repeating to herself, ‘change back, change back’.

“Gem…Sweetheart it’s me.” John called out.

She lifted her head to look him in the eyes for a brief moment before dropping her gaze at her claws and began to cry. “Dean knows…he knows what I am…”

John was tempted to lie but knew it was pointless…she would have heard Dean ask if they were going to kill her. “He figured it out. He’s worried about you…he was afraid we would kill you.”

“Jo and Sammy?”

“Dean said Jo kept her eyes closed and Sammy was in the house with me.”

“I’m so sorry John… Dean think I’m a monster.”

John frowned, “you’re wrong…the only monster he saw today was that bitch Ellen.”

She looked up at the man on the other side of the door. “I never wanted the kids to find out like this. God I can’t bare to think this is how Dean will remember me.” She cried.

John could see how visible upset she was. “Stop it. You need to get your emotions under control.” He said sternly before adding, “and who the Hell said this is the last time the kids will see you. I expect my woman to have a relationship with my boys.”

Gemma’s head shot up at what John said and could see how hopeful he was looking at her. “You said…”

“Like Bobby said…I’m a fool. You’re the best thing that happened to me since Mary.” He finally confessed not only to Gemma but to himself.

John watched as Gemma gave him a smile and he swallowed as he saw her claws and fangs begin to retract. “Gem…”

She looked down at her hands and ran her tongue over her teeth. “John,” she whispered in awe.

“Told you that you needed to calm down,” he told her as he laughed in relief.

She laughed with him, but her laughter quickly stopped when she heard him begin to unlock the door. “No John…don’t. I could change back just as easily.”

He stopped and looked through the window. “Gem…”

“Please John, I need to be careful…my emotions are all over the place. I don’t know if something could trigger another shift.”

He sighed as he nodded his head in understanding as he turned the locks again. He looked up when he heard the basement door open and close. A few seconds later Dean was standing before him.

“Dean you shouldn’t be down here.”

“Dad, Caleb is here. Uncle Bobby says he’s sending Caleb to get special food for Gemma. He also said to tell you Gemma’s cousin and uncle are on their way too.” Dean said as he delivered the messages.

The child kept looking at the door that Gemma was behind. John wanted to shoo him back upstairs but stopped when his oldest went over and placed his hand on the door. “Gemma?” he called out towards the open window.

“I’m here Buddy,” Gemma said as she stood at the window and looked down at the boy.

Dean swallowed as he looked at Gemma. “Are you really a werewolf?”

“I am,” she told him.

Dean frowned, “But you said a werewolf killed your real Mom and Dad?”

John put his hands on his son’s shoulders. “Dean now isn’t the best time to discuss this…”

“It’s fine John, really.” Gemma said.

“Okay if you’re sure,” he told her as he sat back down, and he watched as Dean sat down beside the door. He listen as Gemma explained about her family’s murders, being kidnap, explaining what the mark on her shoulder meant, about being raised by her adopted parents, being part of a pack, that her pack only ate pig hearts and how she is an alpha werewolf and that is why she was able to shift outside of a lunar cycle.

“Do you have to shift when there is a full moon?” Dean asked.

“It’s not like what you see in the movies, it’s not that I can’t control the shift when there’s a full moon and I have forced myself a few times not to shift but it isn’t pleasant…I get pretty sick if I don’t allow my body to shift naturally during the lunar cycle.”

“Oh,” Dean said before asking. “Why couldn’t you just change back today?”

Gemma sighed as she tried to explain about keeping her ‘balance’ and that was why she meditated and worked out so hard to manage the feelings that course through her body. That when Jo’s mother showed up and threatened to take Jo….that her rage and need to protect Jo was her main concern and how it overwhelmed her.

“And when I forced myself to change with all these negative feelings I couldn’t get myself under control.”

“But you’re okay now. Why can’t you come out?”

“Because I’m feeling anxious and I won’t take a chance with you, Sammy or Jo ever getting hurt because of me.”

Dean nodded his head in understanding before looking at his father. “Dad, can we talk man to man?”

John bite his inner cheek as Gemma looked over and smiled at the child’s serious tone. “Sure,” he said as he opened his arms and Dean stood up and walked over to him. The boy went into his father’s embrace, making sure he wasn’t leaning into the side with the cracked ribs.

“Okay,” the older Winchester said as he gave Dean an encouraging squeeze.

Dean sighed as he tried to think how to say what was on his mind. “Did Uncle Bobby know about Gemma before he left us with her?”

“He…we both have known all along,” John told him.

The boy nodded his head as he considered this information. His father and uncle never would’ve left them with Gemma if they didn’t trust her completely.

“Dad… is Gemma your girlfriend?” He asked as he ducked his head.

John looked over Dean’s head at the woman in question. “Would you and Sammy be okay if Gemma was my girlfriend?” John asked knowing that they were entering a whole new territory for their small family.

Dean looked up at his father and then over his shoulder at Gemma, who was holding her breath as she waited for his answer. He looked into the eyes of the woman who he, Sammy and Jo had grown to love this past week and grinned as he said to Gemma, “Yes Sir…more than okay!” 

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So just some bonding with the kids and we get to meet Gemma’s uncle. Plus we have Caleb in this part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the feedback and kudos on this story!!! 
> 
> Okay wow I never intended to write a love story for John and believe it or not I was only planning to do 4 or 5 of chapters around Dean killed Roy and then skip ahead a few years but then Gemma poked her head up and the story took a huge change in direction. So Chapter 23 is the last chapter for our kids at this age. Chapter 24 I will be jumping ahead a few years because eventually I need to get back to Jo and Dean.
> 
> Thank you again and enjoy!!!  
> Val

Chapter 23

The next few hours passed quickly. Once Bonnie and Gemma's uncle Marcus had joined her, the three had remained in the panic room and they helped Gemma force herself to transitions several times as well as encouraged her to feed.

By late afternoon Bonnie and Marcus had convinced her that she was in control and that she could leave the panic room and now they were up in Bobby's living room.

While Bonnie and Marcus were with Gemma, Bobby and John sat the three children down and explained as carefully as they could about what happened earlier and about Gemma being a werewolf.

It amazed John how accepting the children where about Gemma. Of course Dean saying Gemma was a real live superhero and proceeded to declared that she was a girl Wolverine that John and Bobby knew that the three children were going to fine as far as accepting the truth about Gemma.

Whoever thought explaining about werewolves would be easier for children to understand than explaining a junkie mother who couldn't love her own child.

John watched his friends and his boys when Gemma finally joined them, and the way Jo flew into woman's arms. They others left Gemma and Jo alone as the woman sat with the little girl in her lap and reassured her about how special she was and how much they all love her.

Bobby put a pot of freshly brew coffee on the table while Gemma cousin and uncle joined the hunters and John had ask Dean to play a game with his brother upstairs.

"Thank you for calling us Bobby." Marcus said as he accepted his cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry that I had to call you." Bobby said as he pass cups to, Caleb, John and Bonnie.

Bonnie gave the man a reassuring smile, "You have nothing to apologize for. Gemma did what she had to do to protect that little girl in there. I would have done the same thing."

"Me too," Marcus chimed in. "I have two daughters myself and I know I would do anything I could to protect them."

"Besides Gemma understands better than most what Jo has been through," Bonnie explained.

John looked up at that, "you mean when that pack attacked her home when she was four?"

Marcus shook his head sadly, "those bastard…I wish we had a chance to avenge what they did to our family…to our sweet Gemma."

Caleb cocked an eyebrow at the other man's outburst, "I've heard stories about packs attacking other packs but why did they target yours?"

"Because we're not mongrels who can't control ourselves." Bonnie told the young hunter in disgust. "We're alphas and the werewolves who are made hate us and our abilities. Those pack leaders are more concern with enforcing their authority and feel they need to take out any competition they think are a danger to them."

Marcus reached out and grabbed his niece's hand, squeezing it reassuring as he explained. "Alpha packs fall into this category mainly because they know we would never interbreed with them or accept them into our communities. They attacked my brother's home while they were having a book club meeting. t was a blitz attack and when they found our Gemma…well that leader marked my niece to be his bitch, to birth his pups once she matured enough. They wanted to pervert her humanity by forcing her to eat a human heart. If Charlie hadn't found her when he did….we would have lost her too."

The hunters looked at Gemma's uncle and cousin and realized how narrow their view of the supernatural was. Maybe there were other creatures that could live with humans without hurting them. Gemma's family…her pack definitely fit this category and it made them wonder about some of the other supernatural creatures they hunted and killed without considering if they were a true danger or not.

The five looked up when Gemma came into the kitchen with Jo. John smiled at the little girl, "Dean and Sammy are upstairs playing a game. Why don't you go on up and play with them."

"Okay," she said as she hugged Gemma before turning and heading upstairs.

Gemma watched Jo as she left before turning back towards the others and asked, "so what have I missed?"

SPNSPNSPN

Gemma's family stayed for dinner and now the adults were in the living room talking as the kids played Yahtzee on the floor. Gemma could see that her uncle wasn't exactly comfortable being in a room with three hunters, especially the one sitting next to her whose arm was securely wrapped around her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes in amusement, even after spending so much time with her and Bonnie's adoptive father for over twenty-four years her Uncle Marcus still got nervous around hunter.

The same couldn't be said about Bonnie though. Her cousin was currently flirting shamelessly with the younger hunter Caleb in the corner. She snorted when her uncle grumble about his nieces taste in men left something to be desired.

"Gemma girl if you feel alright think I'm gonna head out. Maggie thinks the pup will come tonight."

"Your dog is having a puppy?" Jo asked excitedly. "Can we go and see the puppy?"

Marcus laugh as he patted the little girl on the top of her head. "Sorry little one, Maggie's my daughter and I was just being silly about calling my granddaughter a pup."

Jo's smile got even bigger if possible. "A baby is way better! Gemma can we go and see the baby?"

"You have a standing invitation to come and see my granddaughter Jo."

"Thank you Uncle Marcus!" Jo said as she wrapped her arms around his middle and gave him a hug.

"Uncle Marcus?" Bobby said as he watched Caleb sneak up behind Jo and lift her up and flipped her upside down.

"Sounds like she's being a traitor Bobby. I say somebody needs tickle torture." Caleb teased as he slipped her shoes off and began tickling the soles of Jo's feet.

"Noooo!" Jo giggle as she squirmed around. "Dean…save me!"

John winced when he barked out a laugh when Dean called out "Sammy knees!" and his youngest tackled Caleb around his knees as Dean hopped on his back to bring him down.

Bonnie barely had time to scoop a giggling Jo into her arms before Caleb went down as the boys wrestle with the younger hunter.

"Hey you idjets be careful rolling around like that," Bobby shouted over the ruckus the three were making.

Gemma laughed as she got up to walk her uncle out as she scooted by the wrestling match currently happening on the floor. Bonnie put Jo down who quickly went over to join in and climbed on top of Caleb. "Get his feet Jo," Bonnie encouraged before joining her chuckling cousin and uncle.

"Bobby, thank you again for reaching out." Marcus said as he reached out and shook the older hunter's hand before turning and nodding towards John. "John, speedy recovery."

"Thank you….boys, Jo come say goodnight."

"Ugh…you heard your Daddy and uncle get off me you three and say goodbye to Marcus." Caleb said as he laid beneath the three laughing children. Dean and Sam climbed off of him. He smiled as Jo sat proudly on his stomach and waved goodbye.

Caleb watched as Jo yawned and he wasn't surprised when she laid down across his chest. "Hey sleepyhead…I'm not a bed."

Jo giggle, "yaahaa ….you're my Caleb bed."

"Oh you think so huh, JoJo," the hunter teased the child before he wrapped an arm around her and got up off the floor. Going over he sat down on the rocking chair and settled Jo on his lap.

"Come on Jo, we want to finish the game." Dean said as they came back in.

Jo stifle a yawn as she looked over her shoulder towards the boys. "I'm coming," she said as she slipped off of Caleb's lap.

Gemma and Bonnie came back into the living room. "Hey you three, it's already 8:30. Why don't you head up, brush your teeth and put on your pjs.I'll be up in a few minutes and we can read a couple of chapters of 'The Hobbit'."

"Gemma we're in the middle of a game," Dean said as he looked up.

John was tempted to intervene, but Bobby shook his head to let her handle it.

"You can finish the game in the morning. Put it away please and get ready for bed." Gemma said as she stood next to Dean. She cocked an eyebrow when the boy looked like he was going to argue.

"Okay…okay…don't go all wolfie on me," the boy said with a naughty grin as he stood up to follow his brother and Jo upstairs.

"Oh you little brat," Gemma said with a chuckle as she slapped the boy on his backside as he rushed past her.

Bobby shook his head in amusement, "'go all wolfie'" He repeat. "Don't be surprised if that boy doesn't try to talk you into going to school to go all wolfie for show and tell."

John groaned, "Jesus don't give him any ideas." He said as Gemma sat down next to him and he wrapped an arm around her. He couldn't believe it, a few days ago he thought he was a goner and that he had managed to make his boys orphans after being a fairly crappy father the past seven years who was blinded by his need for revenge.

Then his friends found him, and John Winchester was given a second chance with the woman next him. Hell he wasn't even sure he deserved it, but he be damn if wasn't going to take and give himself and his boys a better life.

TBC


End file.
